


It was always you

by iamlosingtouch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamlosingtouch/pseuds/iamlosingtouch
Summary: Erwin Smith é o melhor quaterback da escola desde seu pai, ótimo aluno e filho, mas de repente se vê em uma encrenca imensa junto com Levi Ackerman. A "punição" imposta pelo diretor é um tanto incomum e acaba por juntar os dois.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - Existe uma pequena playlist para essa fic: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5yGbjxquezMcHrRFEkf2xJ?si=hIwbRN2tTIyrV5VKehTarA  
> 2 - Na conversas por mensagem ao longo da fic, sempre pense que o nome do contato é como aquele contato está gravado para a pessoa que está lendo a mensagem  
> 3 - A ideia era uma fic em duas partes, mas me empolgue um pouco. Ela terá 3/4 partes (depende da empolgação, mas eu já a tenho toda planejada).  
> 4 - Essa é uma daquelas fics que lemos/escrevemos para esquentar nossos corações

Ele estava encrencado. Muito encrencado. Aquilo definitivamente não devia acontecer com ele. Erwin estava sentado em uma das cadeiras da lado de fora da sala do diretor, usando o uniforme do time de futebol americano, mas ele não ia jogar hoje.

Não depois do que tinha acontecido.

Quarentena minutos antes ele estava no lugar errado, na hora errada, correndo pelo estacionamento em direção ao seu carro. Tinha esquecido o novo protetor de boca no porta luvas. Seu antigo tinha estragado. Esse não era ao tipo de coisa que se consegue emprestado - seria extremamente anti higiênico - e ele tinha cinco minutos para correr do vestiário até seu carro e depois de volta até o campo

Pontos opostos da escola. Muito espaço para percorrer em pouco tempo. Sorte que ele era o quarterback. O melhor do time desde seu pai.

Então ele trombou com Ackerman. O garoto pequeno, mas briguento, que fazia a maior parte das aulas na mesma sala que ele - o que era curioso, considerando a reputação dele e o fato de que Erwin fazia muitas matérias avançadas. Era justamente nessas aulas que Levi estava.

Os dois caíram no chão, mesmo com Erwin tentando evitar o melhor que pôde. Logo em seguida a explosão, vários alarmes de carro. Não de quaisquer carros, mas do carro do diretor e de alguns professores. E… Cocô - humano, de cachorro, de algum outro animal? Era melhor não saber. Ele não fazia ideia de quem teve a brilhante ideia de fazer uma bomba de merda, porém era apenas ele e Levi na cena do crime e pelo menos eles não tinham se sujado.

Agora eles estavam ali, aguardando, enquanto o diretor Richards, o treinador Phillip e a professora de inglês, July, discutiam o destino deles.

Erwin não podia ser colocado em detenção. Isso mancharia sua ficha impecável, no último ano do ensino médio, quando eles estavam prestes a escolher universidades. Além disso, significaria perder treinos e eles queriam muito ganhar a liga estadual naquele ano. Era o ano deles!

Linda, sua mãe, o mataria. Seu pai havia sido o jogador, mas quem realmente se importava com aquilo era ela. A perfeita Linda, rainha do baile, casou com o namorado da escola para viver em sua bela casa de filme e ter o filho exemplar, que era inteligente e jogava futebol como o pai… Ele sabia que ela se importava porque o amava e queria que ele tivesse um futuro brilhante, mas a situação era exaustiva.

A porta se abriu e o diretor chamou ambos. Ackerman se levantou e entrou na frente, a expressão indiferente de sempre. Ele se largou na cadeira como nada daquilo importasse. Erwin foi atrás, sentando e observando sua professora de inglês e seu treinador parados ao lado da mesa do diretor.

"Ackerman, sua presença aqui não é novidade", ele começou e Levi sequer reagiu, "Mas você, Smith?", Sua voz era pesarosa.

"Diretor, eu…", Erwin começou, mas foi interrompido por um gesto do homem.

"Não quero ouvir desculpas e possíveis explicações. Só havia vocês dois no estacionamento, não é como se a coisa toda tivesse acontecido por acaso enquanto vocês passavam por ali. Claro que não entendo o motivo de vocês se aliarem, mas em todos esses anos no ensino essa não é a primeira, nem a última vez, que vejo relações estranhas se formando entre os alunos mais improváveis".

Erwin ficou em silêncio, evitando olhar para seu treinador. Tinha o decepcionado, sabia. E provavelmente os caras do time estavam putos com a possibilidade de ficarem sem seu melhor jogador - além de perderem o treino do dia por causa dele.

"Nós três discutimos sobre o ocorrido e opções do que podemos fazer. Ackerman já esteve em detenções suficientes para sabermos que não adianta, além da Srta Johnson me lembrar que, apesar de tudo, suas notas são excepcionais e você concordou em fazer parte de alguns grupos em troca de uma ficha limpa", o diretor olhou demoradamente para Levi, que permanecia impassível.

Erwin gostaria de entender como o garoto ao seu lado conseguia. Levi mantinha os braços cruzados e encarava o diretor sem reservas, enquanto Erwin queria muito pedir que não fosse punido por algo que claramente não tinha feito.

"E temos Smith. Sua ficha é impecável e temos uma grande disputa pelo estadual este ano. Seria um grande desperdício e sua mãe ficaria arrasada se soubesse que você está perdendo treinos por causa de uma detenção”, os olhos do diretor se voltaram para Erwin.

Ele quis acreditar que aquelas palavras significavam que eles iam sair daquela, porém seria sorte demais.

"Desta forma, concordamos em impor uma… medida mais branda que manterá ambos ocupados e fora de problemas pelo restante do ano letivo", Richards não parecia feliz com aquilo e muito provavelmente tinha sido persuadido pelos dois professores ao seu lado, "Srta Johnson?".

A atenção dos dois garotos se voltou para a professora, que sorriu pequeno, entregando uma pequena brochura para cada.

"Como vocês sabem é tradição da nossa escola realizar uma peça no final do ano letivo com alunos do último ano. Concordamos que essa medida seria justa e não interferia negativamente nas suas rotinas ou em suas fichas escolares", a voz melódica de Lucy explicava tudo com um quê de excitação.

Erwin pegou a brochura, vendo que era necessário assinatura de um dos seus responsáveis para ele ficar além do horário de aula para os ensaios. Ele quase fez uma careta.

"Os ensaios não coincidem com os treinos, logo, acredito que seu pai não vai ver problemas em te liberar, Erwin", Phillip disse, a voz firme como sempre, "Sua mãe pode achar que você está treinando".

Erwin apenas concordou com a cabeça, não muito certo do que achar. Ensaios significava menos tempo para treinar, já que ele aproveitava seus dias sem treino na escola para trabalhar seu condicionamento físico.

"Entreguei a vocês o roteiro da peça. Nele já está assinalado as falas que vocês devem decorar para teste. Será na próxima quarta, após as aulas", Lucy concluiu.

"E se não passarmos no teste?", Levi finalmente perguntou, olhando para o três adultos. Erwin sentiu uma pontada de esperança com a hipótese. Estava tão absorto no caos em que se encontrava que não tinha pensando na possibilidade.

"Primeiro, acho bom vocês passarem", o diretor falou de maneira incisiva, "Caso não passem, terão seus lugares garantidos na produção. Tenho certeza que nenhum dos dois desejam reuniões adicionais para discutirem luzes, figurinos e cenário", ele se ergueu da cadeira, abrindo a porta, "Os senhores estão dispensados".

Os dois saíram da sala, Levi enfiando o roteiro na mochila sem qualquer cuidado antes de ir para o corredor vazio em direção a saída. Erwin foi atrás dele.

"Foi você quem fez aquilo?", Erwin o alcançou facilmente, andando ao seu lado.

"Não. Eu não depredo os bens dos outros, Smith. Foi um babaca qualquer", o menor continuou a andar, sem olhar para o outro, "Eu sei que você gostaria que eu levasse toda a culpa para livrar sua cara, mas, primeiro, não fui eu. Segundo, eu não dou a mínimo para você e seu esporte de merda".

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, Levi foi embora, deixando Erwin sozinho com seu novo problema.

O treinador estava certo e o pai de Erwin assinou a permissão sem grandes questionamentos, apesar de ter ficado curioso com o novo interesse do filho. O teste atraiu uma gama curiosa de alunos. Hange, uma garota excêntrica, tinha idealizado a adaptação da peça e explicou com grande emoção o que desejava demonstrar com aquela encenação. Seria um grande espetáculo - Erwin tinha certeza disso, porque Hange gostava de coisas extravagantes -, com participação da banda e coral da escola.

Erwin quis morrer enquanto aguardava, vendo os outros testes antes do seu. Seus colegas de time ainda não sabiam daquela punição pelo ocorrido, mas iam zoá-lo a exaustão quando descobrissem. O único que estava a par da situação toda era Mike, seu amigo de infância. Ele era tão próximo de si que tinha se oferecido para acompanhá-lo no teste e prometeu não contar a ninguém, mesmo sem Erwin pedir.

Erwin tinha optado por poupar o amigo. O mesmo não parecia se aplicar Levi, que tinha vindo acompanhado de seus fiéis companheiros: Farlan e Isabel. Aquilo sempre o tinha o intrigado: alguém taciturno como Levi ter como amigos duas pessoas extrovertidas como aquela dupla. Era um contraste gritante. 

O teste de Levi acabou sendo antes do seu e ele ficou impressionado com a forma que o mesmo proferiu suas falas. Havia emoção e sua voz era quase melodiosa. Ele não hesitou ou errou. E disse cada palavra para uma dupla de palco imaginária. Erwin observou que Hange e a professora Lucy quase davam saltinhos de excitação no lugar em que assistiam, enquanto o professor de música, Tom, acenava positivamente com a cabeça e fazia alguma anotação. Aparentemente o menor tinha levado a sério a recomendação - ou ameaça? - do diretor. 

O quarterback foi chamado em seguida. Erwin respirou fundo, deixando sua mochila no chão e indo até o palco. Tinha lido a peça inteira e se impressionado com a ideia de Hange. Apesar de não querer fazer parte daquilo, a ideia era boa e bem escrita, apesar dos pequenos absurdos ali e aqui - o que era condizente com a personalidade da idealizadora.

Erwin respirou fundo mais uma vez, parando no meio do palco. Sua presença na audição tinha feito com que muitos alunos que já haviam realizado o teste permanecessem no auditório. Em sua maioria eram meninas que ficavam olhando quando ele passava pelos corredores da escola ou que ocupavam as arquibancadas durante os treinos abertos do time. Aquilo não importava. Ele não costumava ficar nervoso com a atenção de outras pessoas e era bom em falar em público.

Ele praticamente recitou suas falas, percebendo naquele momento que elas eram um complemento as falas de Levi, o que o deixou surpreso. Ele não tinha percebido que Levi era seu suposto par romântico até aquele momento. Porém era apenas um teste e eles poderiam fazer qualquer outro papel.

Exceto que quando saiu a lista de aprovados, na tarde seguinte, era seu nome no papel principal e o de Levi logo embaixo. Eles eram, afinal, a merda de um casal protagonista em uma peça LGBTQ+. E esse se tornou, rapidamente, o assunto mais falado da escola. Com direito a esperada zoação a exaustão de seus colegas de time.

Seu celular logo vibrou com uma mensagem de Marie - a nomeada ‘garota mais bonita da escola’, com quem ele tinha saído no ano anterior e com quem todo mundo, incluindo sua mãe, queria que ele namorasse. 

**Marie, 2 de outubro, 2:33pm**  
Vocês vão ser o casal mais fofo  
Metade das meninas que conheço estão surtando porque acham vocês dois lindos e complementares  
A outra metade só está com inveja porque não vai fazer par com nenhum dos dois  
Nos vemos na reunião amanhã

Aquilo pelo menos o fez sorrir. Ter Marie por perto seria bom. Ela era uma pessoa fácil de lidar e tocava violino, logo era esperado que eles se vissem em uma reunião ou outra. Um rosto conhecido seria de muita ajuda, ainda que eles não tivessem a menor intenção de reviver qualquer coisa do ano anterior.

A reunião na tarde seguinte foi no auditório. Fechada para a banda, parte do coral - aparentemente nem todos iam cantar na peça, já que uma parte estava envolvida com o comitê do baile daquele ano -, atores e equipe da produção. Hange estava mais eufórica do que nunca enquanto falava. E Erwin finalmente entendeu que Farlan e Isabel estavam ali não apenas por serem amigos de Levi, mas porque ele tocava guitarra e violão e ela cantava. 

Levi não tinha trocado uma única palavra com ele desde o incidente, mesmo após saber que o resultado das audições. Erwin se questionou se deveria tomar a iniciativa. Seria um pouco complicado fazer tantas cenas juntos daquela forma. Sua mente vagueava por todos aqueles tópicos não resolvidos já que ele simplesmente não podia levantar e ir jogar ou correr ou levantar pesos. Era mais fácil pensar em coisas que não importavam tanto do que nas coisas que queria de fato fazer.

“Levi, Erwin, eu espero que vocês tenham lido a cena 27 com atenção”, Hange começou, chamando a atenção de ambos para si, “A cena do baile é muito importante e por isso, eu decidi com a Srta Johnson e Tom, que um dueto ficaria perfeito para demonstrar todos os sentimentos que Julian e Romeu não conseguem expressar de outra forma. Tom?”, Hange olhou para o professor ao seu lado. 

“Depois de muita deliberação escolhemos uma música para vocês e gostaria que vocês dois se reunissem na próxima semana para começarmos a ensaiar. Sei que ambos não possuem histórico com música e que suas agendas são ocupadas, mas podemos treinar uma vez por semana antes do ensaio da peça”, Tom sorriu, parecendo animado com a ideia de ter novos pupilos.

“Hm… Eu não sabia que se tratava de um musical”, Levi falou de seu lugar, sua voz clara, mesmo ele estando mais ao fundo do auditório.

“E não é! Claro que teremos uma trilha sonora durante a peça, mas vocês só irão cantar nessa cena em específico”, Hange disse de imediato.

“Eu não canto”, Levi continuou. 

“Eu sei, por isso vocês terão aulas de canto com o professor Tom”.

“Eu não vou cantar em público, Zoe. Não é sobre ter aulas ou não. Estou dizendo que não vou cantar em uma cena da peça. Já estou disposto a passar vergonha com o queridinho da escola, eu não vou cantar para completar essa morte terrível”.

Erwin olhou para trás. Levi estava de pé, sua expressão que costumava ser impassível demonstrava alguma irritação. Vários de seus colegas também olhava em direção ao menor, enquanto outros pareciam um pouco desconfortáveis com a situação.

“Essa cena é essencial para a peça como um todo, Levi”, Hange completou, parecendo não se importa com a raiva que o outro dirigida a si, “Não vamos abrir mão dela”.

Levi soltou um barulho de exasperação e voltou a sentar. Hange continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida e logo eles foram dispensados com um esquema de horários de ensaios e uma nova reunião para dali um tempo. Erwin ficou um momento a mais sentado no mesmo lugar, adicionando mais aquela atividade a sua agenda de celular já cheia.

Quando estava saindo do anfiteatro escutou vozes conhecidas: Professora July e Levi. 

“Eu não faço ideia de onde a quatro olhos...”, Levi dizia, sua voz era irritada como antes, mas o tom bem mais baixo.

“Levi!”, July repreendeu, também falando baixo.

“...Tirou essa peça idiota, mas eu não vou cantar com a porcaria do quarterback para quem todo mundo quer dar”, ele continuou sem se importar.

“Levi, eu estou falando sério!”, July o interrompeu, “Eu sei que é fora da sua zona de conforto, mas deu muito trabalho para Phillip e eu conseguirmos convencer o diretor de que você merece essa chance. Não torne a experiência toda ainda mais desconfortável para você mesmo”.

“July…”, Levi começou, mas se interrompeu.

“Sabe, eu achei que sendo gay, você gostaria de fazer algo voltado para a comunidade LGBT”.

“Ser gay não me torna um militante”, Levi concluiu, “Eu não me importaria de participar da peça idiota da Zoe, mas vocês precisavam mesmo me prender ao babaca do Smith?”.

Erwin saiu do anfiteatro sem fazer barulho, não querendo continuar a escutar aquela conversa escondido. Ele não sabia o que tinha feito para Levi não gostar dele, mas estava bem claro que o outro não queria nem ao menos lhe dar a chance de corrigir o quer que tivesse feito.

Sua nova rotina era mais exaustiva do que esperava. Entre treinar e fazer as atividades das aulas, Erwin tinha a tarefa de decorar as suas falas e participar de dois ensaios semanais, que nem sempre terminavam no horário esperado. Aquela tarefa logo se mostrou bem mais desgastante do que o futebol. 

Os caras do time logo pararam de o encher sobre a peça o tempo todo, mas eventualmente alguém comentava o quão infernal devia ser ter Levi por perto duas tardes inteiras. Erwin não podia concordar ou discordar naquilo. Levi continuava a fingir que eles não tinham nada incomum, nem mesmo a peça, porém, ele também costumava não falar nada além de suas falas.

O verdadeiro desafio estava na aula de canto. Eles receberam a letra e a música na primeira tarde. Escutaram a música com atenção e Tom lhes deu uma explicação básica sobre canto. Não parecia difícil, mas também não era nada com que qualquer um deles tinham experiência. Em seguida, Hange passou uma boa hora falando sobre a música e a importância dela para todo o contexto da história que eles queriam contar.

No encontro seguinte, eles eram supostos a cantar. Tom os ensinou a aquecer a voz e Erwin se permitiu arriscar algumas notas, enquanto Hange tocava piano e ficou em puro êxtase porque ele, afinal, tinha uma voz bonita e com algum treino logo cantaria como se fosse cantor profissional a vida toda.

Erwin sabia que era uma grande mentira, mas também sabia que não tinha se saído tão mal quanto esperava e provavelmente não passaria uma grande vergonha quando tivesse que cantar de verdade. 

Levi se negou a cantar, apesar de ter feito os exercícios propostos por Tom, ainda que contrafeito. O mesmo se repetiu nos três encontros seguintes. Ele praticava os exercícios passados pelo professor, mas se recusava a cantar. Não importava o que Tom e Hange falassem, nem o quanto ela implorasse. Ele estava irredutível. Erwin sentia uma pequena melhora cada vez que cantava, mas isso não importava a mínima, porque o outro se recusava a cantar e tudo seria perdido devido a teimosia dele. 

Por que Levi tinha que ser tão terrivelmente teimoso? Eles estavam no mesmo barco e ele não ajudava a remar por um segundo que fosse. Ele queria mais é que os dois de afogassem, pelo jeito. Erwin estava ficando terrivelmente irritado com aquilo e não sabia o que fazer para que o outro colaborasse.

“Fiquei sabendo que sua mãe cantava”, Erwin ouviu Tom dizer para Levi um dia após mais uma sessão frustrante, “Parte do coral, hm?”.

Ele não ouviu a resposta de Levi, mas supôs que foi positiva, pois Tom completou com “Eu aposto que ela ficar extremamente feliz em te ouvir cantar. Pense nisso”.

E qual não foi sua surpresa ao ouvir Levi cantar no ensaio seguinte e saber que o menor poderia mesmo ter cantado a vida inteira? Hange terminou aquele encontrou com lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto Tom tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e Erwin percebeu que nunca tinha pensado sobre a família de Levi. Ele sabia que o outro era órfão, mas não fazia ideia de mais nada. Sua família era dali? Quem tinha o criado? Sua mãe também tinha estudado naquela escola? Ele não tinha nenhuma resposta.

Erwin odiava que tivesse que enganar sua mãe, mas ele já tinha passado por aquela situação outras vezes por diferentes motivos. Linda era controladora e exigente demais e, na maior parte das vezes, seu pai acabava acobertando suas mentiras para que ele pudesse ser um jovem normal.

Os supostos treinos extras de futebol a deixaram extremamente feliz. Entretanto era difícil para Erwin esconder a peça de teatro quando tinha tantas falas para decorar e músicas para escutar e mensagens de produção para responder. Conforme o tempo passava, ele via seu tempo sendo mais consumido pelas exigências de Hange e reuniões sobre os mais variados assuntos.

Agora conseguia entender porque o diretor Richards tinha dito que aquilo ocuparia o ano letivo deles.

A consequência era que ele tinha cada vez menos tempo para treinar fora dos horários do time e isso, aos poucos, vinha comprometendo seu desempenho. O primeiro jogo da temporada não foi de todo ruim, porém ele tinha que admitir que poderia ter se saído muito melhor. Ninguém deu muita atenção àquele detalhe além dele mesmo e seu treinador, que o chamou de canto para dar algumas pequenas dicas. 

Erwin escutou e prometeu que voltaria ao seu padrão de sempre. No entanto, no lugar se organizar para treinar mais, ele se viu tendo que arranjar horários para ensaios com Levi. O novo problema surgiu um mês depois do teste. July os chamou e disse que eles tinham que ensaiar juntos, apenas os dois, porque não importava o quão bem eles iam em outras cenas, não havia nenhuma química entre eles quando precisavam interagir e aquilo era inadmissível.

“Vocês precisam dar um jeito nisso, depois das férias de final do ano, Richards vai querer ver como estão se saindo e não quero que seja um completo desastre onde ele tira vocês de outras atividades para se dedicar mais a peça”, July finalizou, parecendo preocupada de verdade. 

Levi simplesmente pegou o celular da mão de Erwin, digitou seu número e o salvou, “Organize sua agenda e me avise”, sem esperar qualquer resposta, ele devolveu o celular e foi embora.

**Número desconhecido, 5 de novembro, 7:46 pm**  
Podemos fazer isso às sextas. O treino é mais rápido.  
Mas precisa ser na sua casa, minha mãe vai desconfiar se for aqui.  
Aliás, é o Erwin.

 **Ackerman, 5 de novembro, 7:51 pm**  
Ela não precisa saber. Apenas diga que vamos estudar.

 **Quarterback babaca, 5 de novembro, 7:53 pm**  
Você não conhece Linda Smith. Ela daria um jeito de descobrir.  
Tem que ser em outro lugar.

 **Ackerman, 5 de novembro, 7:59 pm**  
Okay. Pode ser aqui.  
Nesta sexta?

 **Quarterback babaca, 5 de novembro, 8:01 pm**  
Combinado. 

Levi tinha um grupo de estudos às sextas e o horário coincidia o treino de Erwin. Os dois se encontraram no final da tarde e foram de carro até a casa de Levi. Não se falaram durante o caminho. Erwin cheirava bem por causa do banho pós-treino e colocou em uma rádio qualquer para que tivesse algum barulho além do motor do carro. 

O menor vivia num bairro mais pobre, em um pequeno prédio antigo que pelo menos não parecia ser completamente abandonado. Ainda assim, Erwin sabia que aquela não era uma boa região para se viver. Levi não pareceu se importar. Abriu a porta do hall e o guiou até o terceiro andar.

O apartamento era pequeno e as coisas ali eram claramente antigas como o todo o resto lugar. Erwin, entretanto, observou como tudo era limpo, organizado e quase aconchegante. Não havia retratos, bilhetes na geladeira ou sinal de que outra pessoa vivia ali além de Levi. 

“Fica a vontade”, Levi colocou o casaco que vestia no armário e os tênis próximo a porta de entrada. Erwin decidiu o imitar, “Pode deixar as coisas no meu quarto, se quiser”, ele indicou o pequeno corredor, “A porta da esquerda. Banheiro na direita”. 

Erwin acenou com a cabeça, indo até o quarto, que era igualmente organizado, mas tinha claramente a personalidade de Levi. Ele observou os livros organizados nas prateleiras, a escrivaninha com alguns livros da escola e uma pilha de redações que ele sabia que o outro fazia para colegas de classe e alunos de outros anos.

Viu o toca discos num canto, próximo a janela, e a coleção de discos de vinil abaixo. Reparou que eles tinham gosto musical parecido e achou um pouco curioso que Levi preferisse ouvir música daquela maneira do que em plataformas online. Ou talvez fosse só um item decorativo?

Ele ouviu barulhos vindo da sala/cozinha e se deu conta de que estava há tempo demais no quarto e que isso era estranho. Voltou para sala com as mangas da blusa enroladas e encontrou Levi fazendo lanche para os dois.

“Você deve estar com fome, depois do treino”, ele comentou enquanto ligava o liquidificador, onde parecia fazer um smoothie, “Senta”, Levi indicou um dos lugares na bancada, colocando logo um sanduíche na frente de Erwin.

“Obrigado”, Erwin olhou para o lanche e depois para copo com a bebida rosa claro que Levi lhe deu.

“Banana e morango. Não sei do que gosta, então fiz algo tradicional”, Levi deu de ombros, sentando também e começando a comer em silêncio.

Erwin se viu completamente perplexo. Levi nunca falava com ele e na primeira vez que estava em sua casa, estava lhe fazendo lanche e smoothie e tudo estava delicioso. Ele quis perguntar se Levi morava sozinho, mas não teve coragem, comendo igualmente em silêncio e agradecendo mais uma vez depois de terminar, afirmando que tudo estava ótimo.

Levi deu de ombros, deixando a louça na pia e se largando no sofá, as pernas cruzadas como índio, “Vamos logo com isso. Antes que sua mãe ache que você foi sequestrado ou algo assim”.

“Ela sabe que estou estudando e que vou chegar depois do jantar. Ela não vai achar que me sequestraram ao menos que chegue depois das dez”, Erwin sentou na poltrona, abrindo o próprio roteiro e começando a procurar a cena que eles deveriam ensaiar.

“Ela é sempre assim?”, Levi perguntou, “Você disse que não podemos ensaiar na sua casa, o diretor disse que ela poderia achar que os ensaios são, na verdade, treinos… Parece um pouco extremo, hm?”.

“Ela é meio que preocupada demais”, Erwin concordou, achando a cena, “Devemos começar pela cena em que eles se encontram sozinhos pela primeira vez, certo?”, ele olhou Levi, “Srta Johnson disse que nunca nos olhamos com interesse de verdade. Ela disse que precisa passar a sensação de amor à primeira vista e não apenas interesse como nas cenas anteriores, em que Romeu e Julian estão acompanhados”.

“Sim. Seja lá o que ela e Hange querem dizer com amor à primeira vista”, Levi resmungou. 

Os dois tentaram, muitas vezes. Leram a cena em silêncio, depois juntos. Depois meio que atuaram em seus lugares, depois em pé, como se estivessem no palco. E por mais que suas vozes parecessem mais verdadeiras, não havia a mesma sinceridade no olhar. Então eles pararam e começaram a discutir o que seria uma expressão de amor à primeira vista, para terminarem a noite vendo um filme romântico indicado por Isabel.

**Ackerman, 9 de novembro, 8:08 am**  
Fui acordado às 3 da manhã por uma série de mensagens da Isabel.  
Ela sempre perde a noção do tempo quando se empolga com algo.  
Disse que devíamos ter visto outro filme e me mandou essa playlist:  
Orgulho & preconceito - Darcy e Elizabeth (1/7) - link para o youtube  
Acho que ela entendeu errado. Darcy é muito taciturno.

 **Quarterback babaca, 9 de novembro, 9:37 am**  
Foi mal.  
Estava correndo e só peguei o celular agora.  
Na verdade ela teve a ideia perfeita, se pensarmos em um Julian igual o Darcy.

 **Ackerman, 9 de novembro, 9:45 am**  
Vai se foder  
Julian é um amor.

 **Quarterback babaca, 9 de novembro, 9:53 am**  
Seu intérprete nem tanto *emoji chorando de rir*

 **Ackerman, 9 de novembro, 9:55 am**  
Sério, Smith. Vai se foder.

 **Quarterback babaca, 9 de novembro, 9:56 am**  
Hey! Okay! Foi mal, vou falar sério agora  
Mike me mandou duas cenas, espera um pouco

 **Ackerman, 9 de novembro, 9:58 am**  
Mike? Dois metros de altura Mike? Zacharias, Mike? Fullback Mike?

 **Quarterback babaca, 9 de novembro, 9:59 am**  
Sim…  
Esse Mike.  
Meio que não conheço outro.

 **Ackerman, 9 de novembro, 10:00 am**  
Certo.

 **Quarterback babaca, 9 de novembro, 10:02 am**  
O que foi?

 **Ackerman, 9 de novembro, 10:05 am**  
Só é meio estranho pensar nele te mandando cenas românticas.

 **Quarterback babaca, 9 de novembro, 10:06 am**  
É, eu sei.  
Enfim, lá vai:  
Romeu + Julieta (1996) - Melhores cenas - link para o youtube  
Titanic - Jack na primeira classe - link para o youtube

 **Ackerman, 9 de novembro, 10:11 am**  
Pelo que entendi: devemos ver filmes com o Di Caprio?

 **Quarterback babaca, 9 de novembro, 10:11 am**  
Aparentemente

 **Ackerman, 9 de novembro, 10:13 am**  
Isso é algum tipo de fetiche do seu fullback?

 **Quarterback babaca, 9 de novembro, 10:14 am**  
Prefiro não saber, Ackerman

**Quarterback babaca, 9 de novembro, 09:45 pm**  
Eu estava vendo as cenas e acho que devemos ensaiar de novo amanhã.  
Estou livre após o meio-dia.

 **Ackerman, 9 de novembro, 10:32 pm**  
Não consegue ficar sem me ver, Smith?  
Me avise quando estiver chegando. 

Em menos de 48 horas, aquela era a segunda vez que se encontrava na casa de Levi. As janelas da sala estavam abertas e deixavam a brisa fresca da provável última tarde ensolarada do ano circular pela sala. Um dos vinis estava no toca discos e Levi voltou rapidamente para cozinha, tirando algo cheiroso do forno. 

“Seus pais não estranharam de você sair?”, Levi colocou a travessa em cima da bancada e depois tirou dois pratos do armário. 

“Saíram para visitar um casal de amigos. Fazem isso às vezes e meio que não se importam em como vou passar meu dia, desde que não volte tarde por ser domingo”, Erwin se aproximou para ver o que tinha na travessa.

“Regras de Linda Smith?”, Levi pegou uma garrafa de suco da geladeira.

“Óbvio”, Erwin se sentou, “Mac’n’Cheese?”

“Precisamos almoçar e eu sinceramente não sei o que você come, então... “, Levi indicou a travessa, “Espero que você ainda tenha o paladar de uma criança de oito anos”.

“Essa é minha comfort food favorita”, Erwin começou a se servir alegremente, vendo o sorriso pequeno nos lábios de Levi enquanto ele fazia o mesmo.

Ao contrário de sexta, o clima entre eles era muito mais agradável. Erwin não sabia explicar, mas pelo jeito ver cenas românticas tinha quebrado o gelo entre eles. Os dois conversaram tranquilamente, comentando as cenas que tinham visto e como devia, então, ser o suposto olhar de amor à primeira vista de seus personagens.

Erwin ajudou Levi lavando a louça do almoço, enquanto o outro ajeitava a cozinha pequena. 

“Ah, que merda!”, Levi soltou de repente, sumindo em direção ao quarto. Quando Erwin olhou em sua direção viu o menor trocando de blusa e não deixou de perceber que ele tinha um corpo meio definido, considerando que ele não praticava esportes até onde o loiro sabia. Erwin se obrigou a desviar o olhar, sentindo o rosto levemente quente, o que não fez sentido para si porque ele já tinha visto todos seus colegas de time sem roupa e nunca tinha passado por algo assim. 

“Está tudo bem?”, Erwin perguntou depois de um momento.

“Derramei a porcaria do molho na minha blusa favorita”, Levi disse do banheiro, enquanto esfregava a mancha, “Mas tudo bem. Mais tarde eu lavo essa merda”, ele voltou para a sala, “Podemos começar?”.

Erwin secou as mãos e concordou. Desta vez eles não se sentaram, optando por tentar encenar a cena como um todo. A primeira vez foi um grande erro e eles acabaram rindo da cara um do outro. A segunda foi um pouco melhor. Na terceira vez, Levi sugeriu que eles ouvissem a playlist que Hange tinha montado para a peça. Erwin pegou o celular e eles ouviram as músicas por um tempo, debatendo o que achavam estar errado na postura do outro.

“Seu Julian parece de verdade com o Darcy, consternado pelos sentimentos que nutre por Romeu”.

“Bem, seu Romeu parece estar tentando fazer um cocô duro e grande”, Levi disse de imediato, fazendo Erwin rir do comentário, “É sério, idiota”, e ele riu junto de Erwin.

“Okay… Pensando nas cenas que vimos, eu tive a impressão de que os personagens de repente se viram diante de algo completamente inexplicável e inestimável para eles”, Erwin começou a dizer, olhando em direção a janela, “Algo que eles não poderiam mais viver sem a partir daquele momento e ao mesmo tempo que parece que eles não podem mais respirar, também parece que eles estão respirando de verdade pela primeira vez e tudo que existe no mundo é a outra pessoa e nada mais”, seus olhos encontraram de Levi e ele reparou que o menor estava com os lábios entreabertos.

“Certo… Intenso e insano. Uma combinação das duas coisas”, Levi falou após um instante, piscando um pouco, como se quisesse absorver a informação.

“Sério? Eu fiz um monólogo é tudo que você tem a dizer é isso?”, ele fingiu indignação.

“Sim. Eu sinceramente odeio romances, mas acho que entendi o que devemos passar”, Levi claramente não se importou, deixando o roteiro no sofá, “Acho devemos nos focar na expressão primeiro. Tentar pensar em todas essas sensações e como transmiti-las”, ele pegou o celular de Erwin, pedindo para ele desbloquear e passando rapidamente pelas músicas da playlist.

Erwin apenas observou o outro enquanto a melodia de Wicked Game começava. Hange tinha escolhido um cover do Stone Sour, entre todas as milhões de opções de cover que existiam daquela música. 

“Eu acho que essa música fala como Julian se sente: ele deve ser casar com alguém que não ama, fazendo a vontade de sua família. É tudo que ele sempre fez foi seguir a vontade dos outros. Então ele e Romeu se encontram. Claro que primeiro ele se atrai fisicamente, mas conforme ele conhece Romeu descobre que o outro é tudo que ele sempre quis para si. Ele não quer sentir nenhum dos sentimentos que o Romeu desperta em si, mas ele simplesmente não consegue evitar. Ele deveria se apaixonar por Pietro, seu noivo, mas ele se apaixona, perdidamente, por Romeu. É no meio de todo caos que é sua vida, Julian sabe que Romeu é a única pessoa no mundo que pode ‘salvá-lo’ e permitir que ele seja ele mesmo”, Levi olha para Erwin, fixamente, seguro de cada palavra que diz.

“Wow”, Erwin sussurrou, as sobrancelhas um pouco erguidas, “Certo… Eu acho que isso faz total sentido”, ele pegou o próprio celular, trocando de música também, “Acho que devo falar sobre Romeu, então”.

Enquanto a música começava, Levi se viu perguntando o que Hange tinha em mente ao fazer aquela seleção de músicas como trilha sonora de sua peça. A voz de Sam Hunt inundou a sala ‘Your hear a new song, it’s your favorite’.

“Você está certo, eles se atraem primeiro fisicamente. Romeu acha que Julian é o homem mais bonito que ele já viu. E ele é sempre tão seguro de si que fica em choque ao perceber que apesar de Julian também estar interessado, ele foge daquilo e das implicações de uma possível relação entre os dois. Julian é uma grande incógnita para ele, um desafio que ele não sabe como resolver e isso só o atrai mais e o faz querer ter Julian completamente para si. Ele não se importa com suas famílias ou com Pietro. Ele apenas quer ter a chance de ter Julian para si uma vez, porque ele sabe que se isso acontecer, Jules nunca mais irá embora. Romeo é esse romântico incurável que nunca amou ninguém do jeito que ele ama Julian”.

“Jules…”, Levi repetiu, anotando algo num canto do seu roteiro, “O apelido é perfeito, deixa os dois mais íntimos”, ele explicou, sorrindo e olhando para Erwin, “Acho que devemos nos concentrar nas nossas descrições agora…”. 

Erwin concordou e os dois se encaram. Levi tentou imaginar tudo o que Julian sente, não apenas por Romeu, mas sobre tudo e como ele reagiria ao ver a expressão de paixão no rosto do homem por quem se apaixonou. Ele se pegou sorrindo e desviando o olhar da direção de Erwin, apenas para o olhar em seguida.

Erwin, por sua vez, o olhando de maneira intensa, atento a cada pequeno detalhe de Levi, porque ele imagina que Romeu é sempre intenso demais e nada escaparia da sua atenção, como se ele quisesse lembrar de cada mínimo detalhe de Julian para sempre. 

“É isso”, Erwin disse após um momento de silêncio entre eles.

“Sim, é isso”, Levi concordou, pegando o roteiro e focando nos papéis por alguns instantes, como se aquele momento onde eles se olharam fosse intenso demais para si, “Vamos tentar com a falas”.

Os dois ensaiaram duas vezes e então decidiram que tinham chegado no ápice de suas atuações para aquela cena. Certos que de iriam satisfazer Hange e Srta Johnson no próximo ensaio, os dois decidiram assistir Orgulho e Preconceito e ao contrário da noite de sexta, onde eles fizeram comentários maldoso sobre o filme, eles assistiram em silêncio, observando com atenção as reações de Darcy e Elizabeth.

**Julian, 10 de novembro, 8:17 pm**  
Wicked game é sobre Julian se apaixonando por Romeu, hm?

 **Quatro olhos, 10 de novembro, 8:19 pm**  
VOCÊ PERCEBEU!  
ACHEI QUE NEM ESTAVA PRESTANDO ATENÇÃO

 **Julian, 10 de novembro, 8:21 pm**  
Desliga esse inferno de caps, Zoe  
Parece que você está gritando  
Consigo ouvir sua voz estridente daqui e ela me dá dor de cabeça

 **Quatro olhos, 10 de novembro, 8:22 pm**  
Estou tão emocionada, Levi  
Achei que você e o Erwin não estavam dando a importância devida a peça e aos seus personagens.

 **Julian, 10 de novembro, 8:24 pm**  
Eu sei que você acha que não ligamos para sua peça idiota.  
Porém estamos tentando, okay?  
Você vai ver na terça.

 **Quatro olhos, 10 de novembro, 8:24 pm**  
Mal vejo a hora.  
Vocês estão destruindo meu coração por não darem amor de verdade ao meus meninos.

 **Julian, 10 de novembro, 8:31 pm**  
Quanto drama... 

**Quatro olhos, 10 de novembro, 8:32 pm**  
Posso te ligar? Quero discutir algumas coisas sobre a personalidade do Julian.

 **Julian, 10 de novembro, 8:37 pm**  
Não. Você tem os ensaios pra isso.  
Boa noite, quatro olhos.

Quando eles terminam a cena, no ensaio seguinte, Hange está chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo.

“Vocês foram perfeitos. Eu mesma me senti apaixonada pelos dois nesse exato momento. Daria para escrever uma fic sobre. Não! Eu pagaria para ler uma fic dos dois”.

“Vocês foram ótimos, meninos”, Lucy disse com um grande sorriso, sentada mais na ponta da cadeira que ocupava, “Ensaiar juntos deu certo, afinal”.

“Foquem nas cenas 13 e 16 agora, por favor”, Hange limpou o rosto, ficando mais séria, “A cena 16 tem que ficar impecável. Eu sei que você tem outro jogo chegando, Erwin, mas, por favor, mantenha essa qualidade”. 

Os dois saíram do palco, ocupando seus lugares na plateia, enquanto seus colegas encenavam outras cenas sem os dois. Erwin olhou o roteiro, querendo ver qual era a cena 16, apenas para perceber que era cena do beijo. O primeiro beijo dos dois. Ele olhou Levi, sentado há algumas fileiras de distância, falando baixo com o garoto que fazia Pietro.

Como eles deveriam encenar um beijo, afinal? Ele deveria conversar com Hange sobre este assunto? Pesquisar como dar beijos técnicos? Chegar num olhar de amor à primeira vista já tinha sido difícil suficiente para os dois e mesmo que ele e Levi tivessem se aproximado naquele final de semana, ele não sabia como eles iriam aprofundar a relação de seus personagens de maneira satisfatória.

Fic. Hange tinha falado em fic. E ele lembrava de conversar de Marie e suas amigas sobre as histórias que elas liam na internet. Ele nunca tinha dado atenção aquele assunto, pois parecia ser apenas um assunto de garotas, mas talvez… Fosse ainda melhor do que filmes? 

**Erwin, 12 de novembro, 3:46 pm**  
Hey, onde é que você e suas amigas liam aquelas fics que vocês falavam?

 **Marie, 12 de novembro, 4:03 pm**  
Fics? Por que você quer saber disso agora, Erwin? *emoji com monóculo*

 **Erwin, 12 de novembro, 4:06 pm**  
Hange acabou de falar sobre isso no ensaio e estou pensando que talvez ajude no desenvolvimento da relação do Romeu e do Julian  
Sei lá, tô topando qualquer coisa que ajude nesse momento

 **Marie, 12 de novembro, 4:10 pm**  
Vou te mandar alguns links. Tem umas histórias bem bonitinhas que acho que lembram os dois  
Você também pode procurar assuntos que te interessam no site que vou te mandar.  
Tem uns romances entre jogadores. Eu nunca li, mas vai que ler sobre algo que você curte ajude

Em seguida Erwin recebeu vários links com explicações de Marie. Eram quase mini resenhas. Ele não fazia ideia que ela gostava tanto daquilo, porém o ajudou bastante na hora de selecionar a história que ia ler primeiro. Quando ele viu era quase meia noite e ele estava lendo uma fic com dois patinadores de um anime chamado Yuri!!! on ice.

 **Erwin, 12 de novembro, 11:53 pm**  
É meio estranho, mas acho que Yuri e Victor são feitos um para o outro…

 **Marie, 12 de novembro, 11:55 pm**  
NÃO É? Victuuri é meu OTP!  
Eles são perfeitos juntos.  
Qual você está lendo? Eu posso te mostrar a que mais gosto? A autora é maravilhosa e tudo é tão bem construído…  
Só de falar já quero ler tudo de novo.

 **Erwin, 12 de novembro, 11:58 pm**  
Eu não entendi metade do que você falou.  
Mas, sim, você pode me mandar… Eu acho  
Você tá parecendo a Hange e isso é muito estranho

Marie explicou tudo o que ela disse e depois mandou outro link, com uma nova mini resenha, incluindo um aviso sobre a melhor cena de sexo que ela já tinha lido na vida. Erwin pulou toda a história e decidiu ir até a cena de sexo. Ele sabia como sexo gay deveria ser, mas nunca tinha consumido algo do gênero. Não tinha curiosidade até ali, então por que ele leria ou assistiria algo assim?

Sabia que boa parte do seus colegas de time faziam coisas entre eles apenas por curiosidade, um assunto que ninguém comentava, mas que todo mundo sabia que acontecia. Eram hormônios demais e eles eram íntimos demais. Ainda assim, Erwin só era íntimo suficiente de Mike e eles nunca tinham cogitado algo do gênero, porque eram amigos de infância e seria algo muito estranho para ambos.

Agora ele estava atuando numa peça com protagonistas gays, lendo uma história gay com uma cena de sexo cheia de detalhes e ele se viu, de repente, pensando em Levi sem camisa no final de semana e em seu rosto enquanto eles treinavam expressões e em como seu cabelo ficava bagunçado de maneira charmosa…

Erwin largou seu celular, surpreso consigo mesmo e decidindo que já estava tarde e ele precisava que dormir, pois tinha aula e treino no dia seguinte.

Na quarta ele ficou observando as costas de Levi e sorriu quando o menor virou e rolou os olhos para a discussão entre os dois alunos sobre o livro que a turma estava lendo. Na quinta, eles tiveram que experimentar roupas para a peça, pois Hange precisava testar as ideias de figurinos previamente.

“Isso está justo demais, Zoe!”, Levi reclamou e Erwin virou-se para olhar, o vendo com uma calça realmente justa, que marcava sua bunda e coxas e… Porra, por que Levi tinha um corpo definido que ele queria olhar? 

Na noite de quinta, Erwin se pegou pesquisando pornô gay e como sexo anal devia ser feito - pelo jeito a garota da fic tinha feito a pesquisa direito -, dizendo a si mesmo que ele apenas estava curioso por causa de Julian e Romeu.

Na sexta ele foi novamente para a casa de Levi. Os dois discutiram no caminho sobre a prova de química que teriam na semana seguinte, enquanto Levi parecia fazer um esquema de estudos - ou o rascunho de um - dizendo que precisava se organizar ainda mais agora que eles tinham falas para decorar.

“Você vai ao próximo do jogo?”, Erwin perguntou quando estavam quase chegando na casa de Levi.

“Eu não costumo ir em jogos… Nada contra, só não vejo muito sentido em ver homens sendo violentos com outros homens”, Levi guardou a anotação que fazia na mochila.

“Você tem um bom ponto”, Erwin estacionou, “Mas seria legal se você aparecesse. Nós costumamos sair depois, comer algo e dar umas risadas, você pode ir. Leve Farlan e Isabel”, ele olhou bem para o menor.

Levi o olhou por um instante, “Vou pensar no assunto. Sei que vocês adoram se exibir e deve ser meio merda saber que não dou a mínima para isso”, ele saiu do carro e tudo que Erwin fez foi sorrir pequeno e balançar a cabeça, ciente que o outro fazia esse tipo de coisa para irritar.

Quando estavam entrando no prédio encontraram uma pequena senhora com suas compras, com grandes óculos e uma expressão doce. Levi se aproximou dela.

“Deixe-me te ajudar com isso, Grace”, ele se ofereceu, rapidamente pegando as sacolas dela. Erwin se aproximou fazendo o mesmo, dando um sorriso educado.

“Ah, Levi. Obrigada, querido”, a senhora ajeitou os óculos, dando uma rápida olhada para Erwin e sorrindo para ele, “Quem é seu amigo?”.

“Esse é Erwin. Estamos ensaiando para uma peça da escola”, Levi explicou enquanto Grace abria a porta para eles e eles começavam a subir as escadas para o primeiro andar, que parecia ser onde ela morava.

“Muito bom. Fazia tempo que não te vejo trazer ninguém aqui. Achei que Kenny tinha voltado”, Grace segurava no corrimão, subindo a escada devagar, mas sem hesitar em seus movimentos.

“Ele não aparece há quase um ano”, Levi não pareceu em se importar de falar sobre aquelas coisas na presença de Erwin e ele aproveitava para tentar pegar algumas informações de Levi, que nunca lhe dizia coisas pessoais demais.

“Seria bom se ele nunca mais voltasse”, o tom de Grace deixou de ser doce por um segundo. Ela abriu a porta de casa e um gato preto passou por suas pernas, “Banguela, olha só quem está aqui”.

Banguela, o gato, miou e se esfregou nas pernas de Levi, que o cumprimentou como se aquele fosse um antigo ritual. Em seguida o gato se aproximou de Erwin, cheirou seus sapatos e o olhou com os grandes olhos verdes, passando por suas pernas também.

“Ah, ele gostou de você, Erwin”, Grace disse carinhosa, chamando o gato para dentro, “Podem deixar as compras na bancada, meninos. Muito obrigada pela ajuda”. 

Os dois entraram e Erwin reparou que o apartamento era bem parecido com o de Levi em sua estrutura, apesar de aparentar ter um quarto a mais e ter toda aquela decoração de casa de vó.

“Venha tomar um chá comigo uma tarde dessas, sim? Eu sei que você está com pouco tempo porque está terminando a escola, mas tente tirar uma tarde para mim. Faço aqueles biscoitos que você ama”, ela deu uma piscadela para Levi, enquanto Erwin saía do apartamento, “Ele é seu namorado? Ele é realmente bonito”, a senhora falou em um tom mais baixo, provavelmente imaginando que Erwin não escutaria de fora.

Levi riu e negou, prometendo que tomaria chá com ela em breve, se despedindo dela e do gato. Os dois subiram até o apartamento de Levi.

“Não sabia que as senhorinhas chamavam os gatos pelo nome do dragão daquele desenho…”, Erwin disse logo que estavam foram do alcance de audição de Grace.

“Foi a neta dela quem deu o nome para o gato. Agnes. Ela tem tipo… Uns 5 anos e deu o gato de presente para avó uns dois anos atrás, dizendo que o nome dele era Banguela”, ele abriu a porta, fazendo seu ritual de deixar sapatos na entrada e casaco no armário.

“Quem é Kenny?”, Erwin se viu perguntando. Levi o olhou de maneira estranha e foi para o quarto, largando a mochila dos dois lá e voltando com os roteiros.

“Meu tio”, ele respondeu simplesmente, “Ele me criou, mas eu gostaria de não falar disso”.

Erwin acenou com a cabeça, concordando. Mais uma vez Levi fez lanche para eles, desta vez com chocolate quente para acompanhar, enquanto eles davam risadas as opções de figurinos de Hange. Com algum custo, o elenco todo conseguiu convencê-la a ficar com a opção menos extravagante e mais confortável para todos.

“Então… Dessa vez eles se encontram e… Quase se beijam. Por que escrever um quase beijo?”, Levi disse meio indignado, olhando o roteiro, “A gente já quase morreu para ficar com cara de dois idiotas perdidamente apaixonados, agora temos que ser dois idiotas perdidamente apaixonados que QUASE se beijam. Qual o problema da quatro olhos?”.

“Eu acho que ela escreveu essa peça querendo realizar as fantasias homoeróticas dela”, Erwin estava sentado na poltrona, olhando para cena e quando ergueu olhos deu de cara com Levi com a testa franzida, “Eu estou falando sério. Eu pedi para Marie me mandar fics por causa Hange, na terça. E é basicamente isso", ele indicou o roteiro.

“Faz total sentido, agora que você disse”, ele folheou o roteiro e olhou Erwin, "Marie é a garota que você saia o ano passado, certo? A violinista", Erwin concordou, "Vocês ainda saem, então? Um namoro não oficial?".

"Não. Somos amigos e aquilo acabou, por mais que seja o sonho das nossas mães nos juntar. Não estou saindo com ninguém", ele não soube dizer porque falou a última frase, porém parecia importante que Levi soubesse, "Você?".

"Eu definitivamente não estou saindo com Marie", ele brincou, sorrindo de canto.

"Eu sei disso", Erwin riu, rolando os olhos.

"Também não estou vendo ninguém, na verdade", ele deu de ombros, "Eu acho que tem uma cena que vai nos ajudar com isso", Levi apontou o roteiro, pegou o celular e sentou no braço da poltrona, extremamente perto do outro. 

Erwin sentiu uma espécie de frio na barriga, sentindo o calor de menor perto de si. Ele colocou uma cena de How I met your mother, onde Ted e Victoria quase se beijam, mas nunca fazem isso de fato. 

"Acho que é isso", Erwin falou baixo depois de ver a cena pela segunda vez, "É romântico e tem essa expectativa, que é o que eles devem sentir, antes da mãe de Julian aparecer e Romeu ter que ser esconder", Levi deixou o celular de lado, o olhando bem, "O que?".

"Você está mesmo lendo fics?", Ele perguntou como se tivesse se tocado da informação apenas naquele momento.

"Sim. Depois que a Hange falou sobre, achei que ajudaria na nossa atuação ou até mesmo a entender melhor a relação dos nossos personagens".

"Você está lendo fics gays?".

"Claro, Levi. Estamos fazendo uma peça gay", Erwin disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e então o menor começou a rir de forma descontrolada.

De repente, Levi caiu no colo de Erwin devido a risada, a não cobrindo a boca. O maior apenas riu fraco, achando graça na reação do outro, o olhando de perto. Seus olhos se encontraram e Erwin via a diversão clara nos olhos do outro. Levi parou de rir aos poucos, os olhos percorrendo o rosto de Erwin e então ele o beijou.

Erwin arregalou os olhos, demorando um instante para corresponder, o que quase fez Levi se afastar, mas ele rapidamente segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos, correspondendo ao beijo. E aquele foi o beijo mais intenso que ele já deu na vida. 

Ele tinha certeza que nunca ninguém o beijo daquela forma, nem ele beijou com tanta vontade. Ele sabia, de alguma maneira, que o primeiro beijo de Julian e Romeu é exatamente igual, como se nunca houvessem beijado de verdade antes. 

Eles perdem a noção do tempo. Esquecem o ensaio. Em algum momento vão parar no sofá, Levi deitado embaixo e Erwin por cima se apoiando no encosto, a mão livre explorando o corpo do menor. Eles se beijam de novo e de novo. E se tocam a esmo, mas nunca passam disso.

Eventualmente eles diminuem o ritmo e Erwin tocou os lábios de Levi com as pontas dos dedos, sentindo quando macio eles são, da mesma forma que sentiu a instantes em sua boca. Levi pareceu entregue, sem todas camadas e barreiras que ele costumava usar, e essa sensação era tão boa que chegou a ser reconfortante.

Eles quase se beijaram, os lábios se roçando, movendo a cabeça devagar, as respirações se juntando e os olhos se encontrando. Quando eles se beijaram de novo, foi lento e calmo e eles exploram a boca um do outro como se fosse o primeiro beijo que trocavam. E tudo foi ainda mais intenso.

Quando Erwin desceu as escadas para ir embora, ele sentiu como se estivesse embriagado, mas sua mente estava agitada e ele ainda conseguia sentir o sabor dos lábios de Levi.


	2. Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada pelos kudos e comentários!

**Levi, 15 de novembro, 9:37 pm**  
Acabamos de nos beijar  
Tipo…  
Várias vezes  
Tipo…  
A tarde inteira até ele ter que ir embora

 **Farlan, 15 de novembro, 9:39 pm**  
oi?

 **Isabel, 15 de novembro, 9:39 pm**  
OMG  
Eu não acredito. OMG  
Você e Erwin finalmente se beijaram?

 **Levi, 15 de novembro, 9:40 pm**  
Finalmente?

 **Farlan, 15 de novembro, 9:40 pm**  
Finalmente? 2 votos

 **Isabel, 15 de novembro, 9:42 pm**  
Ah, por favor  
Levi tem um crush no Erwin desde que o viu  
Só finge que não porque achava que ele era um hétero metido que nunca daria uma chance pra ele

 **Farlan, 15 de novembro, 9:43 pm**  
Tá  
Não importa  
O que realmente queremos saber: como foi? 

**Isabel, 15 de novembro, 9:44 pm**  
Sim! Quem iniciou? Foi bom? Vocês vão ficar de novo? Conte tudo para nós!

 **Levi, 15 de novembro, 9:47 pm**  
Fui eu. Foi meio um acidente. Eu sentei no braço da poltrona para mostrar um vídeo pra ele, comecei a rir e cai em cima dele. Quando vi já estava o beijando.  
Parecia que ele não ia corresponder. Daí ele correspondeu e passamos o resto do dia nisso  
Caralho  
Eu nunca beijei alguém dessa forma. Foi meio intenso  
Porra  
Eu acho que nem sei palavrão suficiente pra descrever, puta merda  
Cacete. Me ajudem.

 **Farlan, 15 de novembro, 9:48 pm**  
Com palavrões? Posso tentar

 **Isabel, 15 de novembro, 9:49 pm**  
Vocês vão ficar de novo?????????  
Essa pergunta é muito importante!

 **Levi, 15 de novembro, 9:52 pm**  
Eu não sei. Achava até umas horas atrás que ele era hétero convicto. Talvez ele surte. Talvez ele só ficou curioso por causa da peça

 **Farlan, 15 de novembro, 9:53 pm**  
talvez ele também seja a fim de você desde sempre…

 **Isabel, 15 de novembro, 9:54 pm**  
Nossa. Sim.  
Lembra como Erwin o olhava? O primeiro ano in-tei-ro

 **Farlan, 15 de novembro, 9:56 pm**  
Você deve ter quebrado o coração dele quando passou a ignorá-lo  
Agora ele está confuso e pensando “será que ele gosta de mim?” e “o que mudou?”  
Eu sei que eu estaria, porque você é bem confuso pra quem não te conhece

 **Levi, 15 de novembro, 9:58 pm**  
Farlan, vai tomar no cu  
Vocês estão delirando  
Ele só quis ser simpático porque nossos armários eram próximos

 **Isabel, 15 de novembro, 10:01 pm**  
Aposto o que você quiser de que ele vai trazer esse assunto à tona

O final de semana passou sem trocas de mensagens. Erwin não sabia o que dizer ou sentir ou com quem conversar. Mais de uma vez ele abriu a conversa de Marie, achando que ela entenderia melhor do que qualquer pessoa, porque ela era sempre compreensiva e tinha ótimos conselhos. Pensou em ligar para Mike, porque ele era um ótimo ouvinte e seu melhor amigo, porém ele não fazia ideia se Mike o ajudaria de alguma forma. Ele não ficaria chocado com a informação, mas provavelmente não daria nenhum conselho além de ‘se você está a fim, não vejo problema nisso’. 

No domingo a noite ele quase falou com Hange. Hange era estranha o suficiente para lhe dar várias dicas. Talvez ela lhe mandasse artigos sobre sexualidade e descobrir o que está sentido. Talvez ela surgisse com um plano para que eles descobrirem o que Levi sentia. Porque essa era sua maior dúvida. Ele não conseguia ler Levi como lia as outras pessoas. 

Talvez tudo só tivesse sido algo de momento e eles continuariam no exato ponto em que estavam antes, se aproximando e se conhecendo, ensaiando para aquela peça maluca e nada mais. Talvez ele estivesse pensando demais em algo que era, na verdade, muito simples.

A segunda começou com Adam, um dos garotos do time, implicando com um garoto do segundo ano e Levi mandando Adam dar o fora. Levi tinha dessas, odiava que fizessem bullying e sempre mandava os outros pararem. Ele provavelmente se envolveu em uma dúzia de brigas por isso só no primeiro ano. E mais uma dúzia porque ele nunca levava desaforo para casa.

Levi era mais do que jaqueta de couro, correntes na calça, cabelo bagunçado e unhas pintadas de preto. Mais do que o olhar indiferente e os socos e pontapés trocados com garotos muito maiores do que ele nas brigas que ele nunca perdia. Ou as visitas intermináveis à sala de direção e detenções pelo primeiro ano e meio de ensino médio. 

Ele tinha aquela risada quente e olhar carinhoso destinado à Farlan, Isabel, Grace e Banguela. Olhar que Erwin tinha que reconhecer, já tinha recebido do menor. E não havia sido na peça. Não havia sido em ensaios. Levi se importava de uma maneira sutil e usava seus comentários ácidos como uma barreira para aquele afeto escondido. 

“Adam, larga disso”, Mike colocou a mão no ombro dele, meio que o segurando no lugar, “Para que implicar com o garoto ou brigar com Ackerman? Você sabe que é perda de tempo”.

Adam deixou passar, mas olhou com raiva para Levi, que simplesmente continuou o caminho dele como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele sequer olhou para Erwin, mas não era como se ele fosse parar a briga apenas para dar oi.

**Quarterback babaca, 18 de novembro, 11:13 am**  
Não ensaiamos o quase beijo

 **Levi, 18 de novembro, 1:35 pm**  
Apenas faça o que fez no sofá  
Foi melhor do que a cena de HIMYM

 _Apenas faça o que fez no sofá._

Aquelas palavras ficaram em sua mente. A imagem ficou em sua mente. As sensações.  
Ele queria poder beijar Levi de novo.

Já tinha passado do horário de terminar o ensaio quando eles foram fazer a cena. Hange tinha perdido um longo tempo discutindo detalhes com outros personagens, para no final tudo dar certo. Marie apareceu e acenou com um sorriso para Erwin quando ele subiu no palco. Erwin piscou para ela e viu algumas garotas darem risadinhas, parecendo se derreter com a atitude dele. Ele ignorou.

Levi trocou algumas palavras com Hange antes de subir no palco. Ele usava uma blusa azul escura que ficava mais justa em seu corpo e seu cabelo estava meio arrumado hoje, apesar dele ter passado lápis preto nos olhos. 

Hostage, da Billie Eilish, começou a tocar e Erwin viu que Hange tinha colocado o celular em cima da mesa. Levi tinha pedido para que ela colocasse aquela música para eles? Levi se sentou, Julian deveria estar em um banco de jardim, sozinho, quando Romeu aparecia, o pegando de surpresa e ele se levanta. 

“O que você está fazendo aqui?”, a voz de Levi era baixa, urgente e ao mesmo tempo preocupada. Ele não é mais Levi, ele é Julian.

“Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você, Julian”, Erwin se aproximou e o segurou pelo punho, delicado e firme ao mesmo tempo, o mantendo no mesmo lugar, “Você ocupa minha mente cada segundo em que estou acordado e quando durmo… É você que vejo em meus sonhos”, Erwin tocou seu rosto com a costas da mão.

Levi engoliu em seco, mas fechou os olhos e se aproximou do toque dele, entregue. Vulnerável como Julian devia ser. 

“Diga que não está pensando em mim também e eu vou embora, mas, Julian, se você também não consegue me tirar dos seus pensamentos…”, Ele segurou as duas mãos dos menor e Levi o olhou, mordendo o lábio de leve e se aproximando como se fosse beijá-lo.

Erwin se inclinou, a diferença de altura tão clara entre eles. Ele poderia envolver Levi com seu corpo com facilidade, se quisesse. Ele passou os dedos pelos lábios de Levi, da mesma forma que fez em sua casa. Seus olhos se encontram e o menor entreabriu os lábios. Ele sentiu tudo de novo. Porque não importava que estejam atuando, era Levi que estava ali e ele não conseguia esquecer de tudo, assim como Romeu não se esquecia de Jules. 

Seus rostos se moveram, seus narizes se roçaram e ele sentiu Levi estremecer de leve. Ele deveria estremecer? O script dizia isso em algum momento? Ou era apenas Levi reagindo porque eles estavam, de fato, quase se beijando?

“Vocês conseguiram! De primeira! Minha deusa, vocês foram tão perfeitos”, Hange os tirou do torpor da cena e tudo que Erwin viu foi aquele sorriso pequeno de Levi, antes do menor se afastar.

Erwin viu as garotas na plateia boquiabertas por um instante e então uma delas fez um barulho de quem viu um filhote fofinho e tirou as outras daquele transe que elas compartilhavam. Marie estava segurando o celular, com uma cara extremamente fofa. Ele foi até ela e ela basicamente o abraçou e disse que eles eram ainda melhores do que Victuuri. 

“Hey, quer uma carona até em casa?”, Erwin disse quando Levi passou por eles, as mãos dentro do bolso da jaqueta.

“Não”, Levi olhou para os dois, demorando um segundo maior em Marie, mas depois olhou de volta para Erwin, “Mas valeu”, e simplesmente foi embora.

“Bem, Ackerman não quer uma carona, mas sei que você é um cavalheiro e eu aceito uma”, Marie disse, entrelaçando o braço no dele, o guiando para fora da escola. 

“Claro”, Erwin riu fraco, a olhando por um instante, mas logo voltou a acompanhar Levi com o olhar, andando sozinho. Estava frio e começando a escurecer. Levi devia ter feito aquele caminho sozinho um milhão de vezes, mas Erwin de repente não queria que ele ficasse com frio ou andasse sozinho até em casa enquanto escurecia.

“Então… Vai me dizer que está acontecendo entre vocês?”, ela perguntou quando eles entraram no carro, a cara de quem já entendeu parte da equação, “Vocês estão se pegando?”.

Erwin ficou em silêncio por um momento, saindo do estacionamento da escola antes de responder, “Nós beijamos semana passada”.

“Eu sabia! É impossível aquele nível de intimidade sem nada acontecer! Mesmo que vocês fossem os melhores atores do mundo. Vocês pareciam Cooper e Gaga, todo mundo sabe que aconteceu, mesmo que eles nunca admitam”, a voz dela era de pura excitação e ela sentou meio de lado para o olhar melhor.

Erwin apenas riu fraco, balançando a cabeça de leve. 

“Você está pensando demais nisso por que…?”, Marie ergueu as sobrancelhas, a expressão mais analítica. 

“Eu não sei”, Erwin suspirou, a olhando por um breve instante, “Eu não sei o que sinto ou o que ele sente. Eu só quero o beijar de novo. Ele quer isso? Eu não faço ideia. Eu nunca sei o que Levi quer”.

“Certo… Bem, você sabe o que você quer. Que é ficar de novo com ele. E depois de hoje, eu acho sinceramente que ele também quer isso. E isso já é um puta começo, sabe? Você não precisa colocar sentimentos nisso agora”, Marie falou depois de um tempo, o observando, “Eu sei que não entender as pessoas te assusta um pouco. Na verdade, Levi é meio assustador, então eu entendo seu receio. Não deve ser legal ficar com alguém sabendo que tem grandes chances dele dar um chute no seu saco”.

“Marie!”, Erwin a olhou e riu, “Se você queria me ajudar, você acabou de me assustar mais”. 

“Bem… Desculpa? Mas eu acho muito plausível essa minha versão dele”, seu tom era de quase indignação, “Ele está te tratando diferente desde o beijo?”.

“Não… Mesma coisa de sempre… Eu acho”, Erwin falou depois de pensar um momento, parando em frente da casa da amiga.

“Eu acho que já é um bom começo. Talvez ele também não saiba o que fazer, porque… Bem, é você”, ela o indicou como um todo.

“E…?”.

“E que você é popular, tem uma mãe controladora e ele provavelmente achava que você era hétero, igual, sei lá, todo mundo pensa”, ela enumerou, “É meio normal que de repente ele não saiba como continuar isso e só esteja esperando sua reação antes de dar mais algum passo. Foi um tiro no escuro para ele também, entende? Obrigada pela carona”, ela deu um beijo rápido em seu rosto e desceu do carro, acenando com um sorriso.

**Ackerman, 21 de novembro, 6:11 pm**  
Você vai vir aqui amanhã, certo?  
Porque Grace me encheu de coisas para comer e eu vou precisar de ajuda

 **Quarterback babaca, 21 de novembro, 6:37 pm**  
Sim. Precisamos ensaiar a cena 16, lembra? Hange só fala disso agora

 **Ackerman, 21 de novembro, 7:04 pm**  
Okay, se prepare para comer a melhor torta da sua vida

No dia seguinte, era como se nada tivesse mudado entre eles. Os dois conversaram e riram. Comeram a torta que Grace fez - que de fato era a melhor que Erwin já tinha comido. Erwin reclamou dos treinos mais intensos porque o próximo jogo era decisivo e Levi apenas escutou, como se aquele assunto também o interessasse. 

Eles decidiram ensaiar no quarto, porque o primeiro beijo era no quarto de Julian. Dessa vez eles não procuraram cenas e, antes de começar, Erwin pegou o celular e mostrou um post de Marie no Instagram, que era uma foto deles no ensaio de terça, no exato momento do quase beijo.

Os comentários eram basicamente surtos de meninas da escola e meninas que ele não fazia ideia de quem eram, mas que seguiam Marie. Ele não mostrou essa parte para Levi, apenas observando o menor olhar a foto, sua expressão se abrindo um pouco.

“Eu amei. Você pode pedir para ela me mandar?”, Levi olhou para o mais alto, sorrindo.

“Eu te mando. Já tinha pedido para ela”, Erwin enviou a foto e de certa forma se sentiu relaxar pela reação do outro, como se aquilo afirmasse que estava tudo bem. Talvez até significasse que Levi queria o beijar de novo? 

“O que as pessoas falaram nos comentários?”, Levi se sentou na cama, olhando para a foto de novo, dessa vez no próprio celular.

“É tudo um surto sobre como ficamos bem juntos. E mais de metade das pessoas se negam a acreditar que somos um casal apenas na peça”, Erwin sentou ao lado dele, largando o celular, “Talvez mais da metade”.

“Ninguém falou sobre nossas alturas?”, ele também deixou o celular de lado, olhando para Erwin.

“Sim. Aparentemente isso também é fofo”, Erwin pegou uma almofada grande, se encostando nela, ficando meio deitado. Levi o acompanhou com o olhar, antes de fazer o mesmo, deitando ao lado dele. Erwin sentiu vontade de tocar seu rosto enquanto o observava, “Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos…”.

“Acha que combinamos?”, seus olhos se encontraram e Erwin notou que eles não estavam falando de Julian e Romeu, mas deles mesmos.

“Acho que sim”, ele se pegou respondendo, sincero, vendo o menor concordar com a cabeça. Ele não sabia o que aquilo significa, mas conseguia dizer que a resposta importava para Levi, “Devemos ensaiar?”.

“Eles só vão se beijar”, Levi respondeu de imediato, como quem diz que eles já sabem como fazer aquilo, seu olhar indo rapidamente para os lábios de Erwin e de volta para os seus olhos.

Erwin apoiou uma mão no colchão, se aproximando de Levi, seus olhos fixos nos dele antes de juntar seus lábios. Levi correspondeu de imediato, segurando-o pela nuca. E ele nunca conseguiria explicar como realmente aconteceu, mas de repente não eram mais beijos e toques sem destinos. Suas roupas estavam no chão junto com as de Levi. E ele se sentiu grato por ter lido as fics e feito algumas pesquisas para que Levi não precisasse o guiar o tempo todo.

Sexo com Levi também era algo totalmente diferente de qualquer coisa que ele já tinha feito ou esperava. Era intenso e quase caótico, mas também era inexplicavelmente bom. Ele gostava da maneira que Levi o tocava, e o guiava e depois se deixava guiar. Ele ficou surpreso que naquele momento Levi fosse alguém que abria mão do controle, que aceitasse ter os braços segurados e ser preso no lugar, a mercê do que Erwin decidia fazer. Existia uma espécie de cumplicidade que ele não esperava encontrar no menor, uma confiança que ele não fazia ideia de que Levi tivesse em si.

Depois de tudo os dois ficaram deitados, sem roupas, música ao fundo, toques delicados na pele um do outro, beijos mais calmos, uma preguiça crescente enquanto o céu lá fora ficava mais escuro.

“Eu realmente gosto das músicas que você escuta…”, Erwin sussurrou depois do que pareceram horas, seu dedo deslizando pelo caminho da espinha de Levi.

Levi o olhou com preguiça, “Se você gosta de música boa, por que sempre ouvimos rádios merda no seu carro?”, então ele riu e Erwin só conseguiu fazer o mesmo e o beijar.

E ele queria não precisar sair dali nunca mais.

A partir dali, eles passaram a trocar mais mensagens, mesmo que se falassem muito pouco na escola, ocupados com suas aulas e outros afazeres. O ensaio para a peça passou a ser uma vez por semana porque Erwin precisava treinar mais, o que significava que ele tinha menos tempo com Levi. A semana seguinte tinha o dia de ação de graças e então eles não iriam se ver na sexta.

E Erwin odiou aquilo, porque ele queria seu tempo com Levi. Os dois trocaram beijos escondidos, após o ensaio de terça. Erwin queria levá-lo para casa, mas Levi prometeu que ia jantar com Farlan e Isabel, então eles apenas trocaram mais um beijo demorado antes do menor ir embora.

Erwin passou o dia de ação de graças na casa da sua tia e bebeu um pouco demais. Quando ele finalmente ficou sozinho, no quarto de hóspedes, sua mente foi inevitavelmente para Levi. Eles se viram logo no primeiro dia do ensino médio. O armário de Levi era ao lado do seu e ele achou que o menor era… Atraente? Ele simplesmente ficou curioso pelo jeito de Levi, tão diferente de si e das pessoas com quem costumava conviver. 

Então eles começaram a se falar e nos primeiros dias sentaram juntos em algumas aulas e às vezes nos intervalos, na maior parte com Isabel e Farlan junto. Os dois eram barulhentos, enquanto ele e Levi eram mais quietos e conversavam mais tranquilamente. Desde o primeiro momento, Levi mostrou uma personalidade forte e aquilo era mais uma coisa que atraia Erwin.

A avó de Mike tinha falecido e por isso ele não foi nas duas primeiras semanas de aula, tendo que atravessar o país com os pais para resolver tudo. Quando ele chegou, na terceira semana, era como se Erwin e Levi nunca tivessem convivido. E Erwin não sabia o motivo. Em uma semana eles estavam se conhecendo e na seguinte, Levi o chamava pelo sobrenome quando o via e logo se afastava. E tinha sido assim até ali, mundos completamente opostos que ocupavam o mesmo espaço. 

“Por que paramos de nos falar no primeiro ano?”, Erwin falou assim que Levi atendeu o telefone.

“Oi, tudo bem? Tudo bem, Levi. Feliz ação de graças. Ah, feliz ação de graças, Smith”, Levi respondeu, fingindo ser uma conversa entre os dois.

“Bem, oi. Espero que esteja tudo bem. Você pode responder minha perguntar?”, Erwin insistiu.

“Okay… Primeiro ano?”.

“Isso. Armários um do lado do outro, nós andamos juntos pelas primeiras duas semanas e depois você passou a me tratar como Smith ou Quarterback babaca”.

“Você bebeu demais, Erwin?”, Levi perguntou, se sentando na cama e olhando a hora, “Está tarde e eu realmente não esperava uma ligação sobre interações no primeiro ano do ensino médio”.

“Talvez eu tenha bebido um pouco demais e você foi o premiado na minha lista de contatos”, Erwin suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos, “É só que eu lembrei disso e eu realmente não sei se fiz algo de errado ou o que aconteceu…”.

Um instante de silêncio antes de Levi responder, “Eu descobri que você não era só um Smith. Você era o Smith. Seu pai tinha sido o melhor quarterback da escola e é um advogado renomado, sua mãe é essa mulher perfeita de filmes de hollywood. Então… Era meio natural que você andasse com pessoas mais… Populares? Tipo, você sabe como as pessoas chamam a gente, desde que fomos escolhidos pra peça?”.

“Complementares?”, Erwin falou, meio em dúvida, tentando fazer sua mente meio bêbada entender aquilo.

“Isso. Agora somos complementares, mas outra palavra que pode ser usada - e já foi muito usada, aliás - é opostos. Nós somos opostos, Erwin”.

“É isso é um problema?”, Erwin franziu a testa, sem lembrar que Levi não conseguia o ver.

“Pareceu para mim, naquela época”, Levi falou mais baixo e Erwin conseguiu entender, no meio da sensação do álcool, que ele preferiu se afastar antes que Erwin o afastasse por pessoas mais populares e do seu círculo habitual de conhecidos, “De onde veio isso? É por que ficamos?”.

“É… Também, eu acho”, Erwin olhou para o teto, “Eu só lembrei disso e do fato de que nunca soube o que aconteceu. Eu me perguntava até recentemente se tinha feito algo errado, entende? Eu sempre achei que você só me via como o quarterback babaca, de verdade”.

"Eu… Desculpa, eu sei que isso não é legal. Você não fez nada, okay?".

Erwin se viu surpreso. Ele nunca tinha esperado um pedido de desculpas de Levi, "Está tudo bem. Eu só queria saber…".

"Não precisamos… ficar de novo. Se essa for a questão", a voz dele era tranquila, mas havia quase uma… insegurança? Talvez ele só estivesse bêbado demais e imaginando coisas.

"Eu acho que a questão é justamente o contrário, Levi. E então eu não sei se você quer também", Erwin mordeu o próprio lábio. Ele devia admitir aquilo?

"Eu quero, Erwin", ele conseguiu ouvir Levi soltando a respiração do outro lado da linha, como se ele precisasse exteriorizar aquilo também.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Ouvindo a respiração um do outro, até Erwin quebrar o silêncio, "Meus pais vão ficar aqui até domingo. Eu posso voltar amanhã e ir te ver…".

"Eu gostaria muito disso".

"Te vejo amanhã a tarde", sua voz era quase animada, apesar de ele começar a sentir o sono, "Boa noite, Levi".

"Boa noite, Erwin".

O feriado foi ao mesmo tempo longo e rápido. Erwin acabou ficando o tempo todo com Levi e ele percebeu quão mais fáceis as coisas foram uma vez que eles tinham ideia do que o outro queria. Eles se sentiram mais livres e parecia que tinham o tempo de todo do mundo para se conhecerem e descobrirem o que o outro gostava.

Eles dormiram juntos e tiveram conversas tarde da noite. Erwin fez panquecas na manhã de sábado, porque era isso ou cereal, as duas únicas coisas que ele sabia fazer - e Levi o encheu muito por isso. Eles fizeram sexo de novo e daquela vez foi menos caótico e ainda melhor.

Erwin contou sobre sua primeira vez, com uma garota do intercâmbio, no primeiro ano de colégio deles. Levi contou que sua primeira vez tinha sido com um garoto que ele gostava, no oitavo ano e disse, enfaticamente, que jamais ficaria com e Farlan e Erwin entendeu que a amizade deles era como a sua com Mike.

Eles dormiram até tarde e Levi usou umas das blusas de frio de Erwin pela maior parte do dia, só para o maior descobrir que adorava vê-lo andando pela casa vestindo apenas aquilo. Levi explicou que nunca tinha se interessado por garotas e que quando beijou uma achou a coisa mais sem graça do mundo e Erwin apenas confessou que se sentia atraído por ele e que não sabia o que isso significava.

"Você não precisa definir. Talvez eu seja o único cara que te atraí, talvez você sinta o mesmo por vários outros ao longo do tempo, mas, independente de qualquer coisa, você não precisa ter um rótulo", Levi estava deitado em seu peito, enquanto Erwin acariciava seu cabelo, o observando, "Não se apegue nessas coisas".

E Erwin decidiu não se apegar a um rótulo e apenas estar com Levi.

No domingo, Erwin teve que voltar para casa cedo e agir como se tivesse ficado ali durante os últimos dois dias. Depois do almoço foi até a casa de Mike, decidido a contar para o amigo o que estava acontecendo.

Os dois foram para o porão jogar videogame, um antigo hábito deles. Erwin não fazia ideia de como começar o assunto. Ele devia simplesmente jogar a informação no colo de Mike? Por sorte, foi o amigo quem tocou no nome de Levi primeiro.

"Marie postou outra foto sua com Levi. As meninas simplesmente surtam nos comentários. Que fixação estranha é essa? Até a Nanaba fala disso. Como vocês são fofos e coisas do gênero. Não vê a hora de assistir a maldita peça", a voz de Mike era tranquila, seu foco todo no jogo.

"Aparentemente as garotas gostam de casais gays. A Marie tem se divertido bastante indo ver os ensaios só para tirar fotos e postar", Erwin tentou manter o mesmo tom tranquilo do outro, "Então a Nanaba acha que somos fofos?".

"Cara, ela tipo… Fica encantada quando a Marie posta algo com vocês. Algo sobre vocês combinarem e formarem um casal bonito. Até me perguntou se não estava rolando algo, porque a química é maravilhosa ou algo assim".

"O que você disse?", Erwin tentou focar a atenção na tv, mas por um momento pensou em simplesmente pausar o jogo e falar tudo de uma vez.

"Que tudo é para peça, claro. Que outra resposta existe?", Mike esperou uma resposta que não veio, "Erwin…?".

"Nós estamos ficando", ele soltou e Mike pausou o jogo, virando na direção dele.

"Hm… Você está me zoando?".

"Não. Estamos ficando e eu meio que passei os últimos dois dias com ele, na casa dele", Erwin o olhou de volta, deixando o controle no colo.

Mike ficou em silêncio por um tempo, depois relaxou no sofá, olhando para a tv, "Cara, até que faz sentido. Eu sempre achei que você gostava dele, no primeiro ano. Porém você nunca admitiu e eu não ia ficar falando disso. Depois você estava com a Marie e acho que isso saiu um pouco do seu sistema. E agora… Bem, não preciso falar disso".

"É sério? A coisa sobre o primeiro ano?", Erwin ergueu uma sobrancelha e Mike o olhou.

"Ah… Você não tinha noção disso? Talvez eu tenha entendido errado ou sei lá", ele deu de ombros.

Erwin ficou em silêncio, olhando para a cena pausada do jogo. Ele gostava de Levi antes? Tinha sido por isso que ele tinha se ressentido tanto da aproximação frustrada dos dois? Ele nunca tinha pensado por esse aspecto, provavelmente pouco ciente de que poderia gostar de um garoto. Talvez ele tivesse cogitado essa possibilidade e descartado no instante seguinte.

"Isso não importa. O que interessa é agora. Como tem sido?", Mike deu start no jogo, sabendo que o amigo iria o acompanhar.

"Bom. Muito bom, na verdade", Erwin voltou a atenção para o jogo, "Temos conversado bastante e tem sido… Intenso. Sei lá, eu gosto de estar perto dele".

"Ou seja, você gosta dele", Mike falou como se fosse óbvio, "Quer que continue".

"Eu espero que continue e tudo indica que ele também, então… É bom".

"É estranho? Estar com outro cara? Ainda mais o cara sendo Levi Ackerman?", Mike riu fraco.

"Talvez devesse ser, mas não sinto que seja", Erwin sorriu de canto.

"Fico feliz por você, Erwin. De verdade", Mike pausou o jogo apenas para dar um meio abraço no amigo, "Agora eu vou chutar seu traseiro nesse jogo".

A noite do último jogo antes das férias foi fria. O céu estava aberto, as arquibancadas da escola cheias de rostos familiares. As líderes de torcidas estavam animadas, mas também se mantinham em movimento por causa do frio. O time adversário era o principal rival deles no campeonato, então era bom que eles estivessem em casa naquele jogo.

O treinador Phillip repassou as instruções daquele jogo mais uma vez, antes deles saírem do vestiário. Ele falou com Erwin em particular no final, confiante que seu quarterback poderia liderá-los para a vitória. Smith era inteligente e bom jogador, se mantivesse o foco, nada daria errado.

Quando eles entraram em campo, o grito da torcida foi alto, muito alto, tornando quase impossível ouvir o que o locutor falava. As líderes estavam empolgadas e o mascote do time incentivava a todos ainda mais. Erwin passou um olhar rápido pela arquibancada, porém não encontrou Levi. Não sabia se ele não o encontrou no meio da multidão ou se o menor não estava ali. Levi tinha dito que talvez fosse, sem qualquer confirmação. Ainda assim, Erwin gostaria de vê-lo ali.

O jogo foi acirrado desde o começo. O outro time deu ainda mais trabalho do que eles esperavam e Erwin tentou manter a calma e avaliar a situação, porque o plano inicial deles não funcionou tão bem assim. O lado bom era que eles pareciam dar muito trabalho aos seus adversários também. 

Em um dos huddles, Erwin viu Levi nas arquibancadas. O moreno estava ao lado de Isabel e Farlan e quando o viu, abriu um sorriso e acenou para ele. Erwin apenas acenou com a cabeça, tentando focar na jogada seguinte. Quando o intervalo chegou e eles se reuniram no vestiário, o treinador trouxesse logo outra estratégia e tentou manter seu time animado, entretanto ele parecia menos seguro do que no começo.

"Acho que podíamos tirar o Adam. Ele não está recebendo os passes tão bem", Erwin se aproximou do treinador após as instruções, conversando em um canto onde não seriam ouvidos.

"Ele está sendo muito visado pelo time adversário. Eu vou mudar nossa defesa", Phillip falou tranquilo.

"Já tentamos isso, Phillip. Precisamos de alguém mais forte. Adam é ágil, porém precisamos de uma combinação de agilidade e força na posição. Eles não vão dar abertura nesta segunda metade".

"Erwin, eu já me decidi. Vamos manter como discutimos antes", O treinador disse com seu tom de quando estava colocando um ponto final e Erwin se viu obrigado a concordar, ainda que insatisfeito.

Seus companheiros de time e o treinador saíram de volta para o campo e ele se demorou mais um momento no vestiário, como sempre fazia. Ele e Phillip raramente discordavam de táticas para os jogos, mas naquele exato momento, Erwin tinha certeza que seu treinador estava sendo teimoso.

"Hey…", a voz de Levi o tirou de seus pensamentos, "A gente precisa dar um jeito de matar o quarterback do outro time. Ele sim é babaca".

Erwin se virou para o menor e sorriu. Levi está de luvas, cachecol e jaqueta por cima de uma blusa de moletom com capuz. Ele tinha o rosto levemente corado pelo frio e aquele olhar de quem queria muito fazer o que acabou de dizer.

"E tirar Adam. Ele não é forte suficiente para passar pela defesa deles", ele continuou e Erwin apenas se aproximou e o beijou. Ele correspondeu e riu, colocando as mãos no peito do maior, "Guarde fôlego para o jogo, Smith".

"Eu estou feliz em te ver, Ackerman. E já falei sobre Adam pro Phillip. Ele não vai tirá-lo".

"Bem… Você vai ter que se virar com os outros jogadores, então. Mande Mike derrubar alguns caras", ele deu de ombros, "Só vim dizer que Isabel vai nos fazer ir na feira depois do jogo e te desejar boa sorte".

"Vou tentar convencer o pessoal a ir, então", o sorriso de Erwin era pequeno, mas ele se sentia mais animado só de falar com Levi, "Eu preciso voltar…", ele indicou a saída para o campo.

"Eu sei", então sem aviso, Levi se aproximou e lhe deu um selinho demorado, "Ganhe logo esse jogo idiota".

A segunda metade do jogo foi ainda mais intensa. Ficou muito claro que o outro time voltou a fim de usar força para bruta para vencê-los e Erwin decidiu usar isso a favor deles, alterando, inclusive, algumas jogadas orientadas pelo treinador. Ele sabia que Phillip não ligaria tanto assim se eles ganhassem.

Erwin não pediu para que Mike saísse por aí derrubando todo mundo, mas de fato aproveitou o amigo e seu tamanho para algumas jogadas mais arriscadas. Ele também usou do fato de Adam ser muito visado para servir de armadilha pro adversário, o que acabou funcionando devido a agressividade deles, pois isso não os permitiu se organizarem da maneira adequada.

E eles ganharam. A diferença foi suficiente para assumirem a liderança do campeonato e terem alguma vantagem caso voltassem a jogar um contra outro na final. Tudo voltou a ficar muito barulhento e animado e Phillip nem mesmo deu uma chamada de atenção em Erwin. No fim, ele se sentiu feliz porque seu quarterback tomou as decisões certas, mesmo que parte delas tivessem sido contra sua vontade.

A feira estava cheia, apesar do frio. Era noite de sexta e muitas famílias e grupos tinham decidido passar um tempo por ali, aproveitar os brinquedos e a comida boa. Convencer os outros caras do time não tinha sido difícil, uma vez que a maioria das meninas que andavam com eles - ou namorava alguns deles - estavam muito interessadas em fazer aquilo. Além disso, eles podiam aproveitar e relaxar em algum lugar enquanto comiam.

Erwin não tinha certeza do motivo que o levou a convencer os outros a irem, uma vez que ele provavelmente não conseguiria passar muito tempo com Levi já que seus grupos não interagiam muito. Foi Marie quem resolveu o problema, convidando Farlan e Isabel, já que eles participavam de alguns projetos juntos. A junção era, no mínimo, engraçada. Isabel falava animada com Marie e a fazia rir, enquanto Farlan discutia o jogo com um dos meninos do time, Peter. 

Peter era um dos melhores jogadores de defesa do time deles e era uma pessoa muito fácil de lidar, sempre amável com todos, mesmo que não conhecesse a pessoa. Não tão inteligente, mas ainda assim, sempre um bom companheiro para todos os momentos. Geralmente era Peter quem levantava o ânimo de todos quando as coisas não saiam como esperado e quem tinha as ideias mais divertidas para as festas.

Levi, por sua vez, andava mais atrás dos amigos, as mãos nos bolsos. Ele estava relaxado e não parecia se importar em ficar um pouco de lado, talvez estivesse até satisfeito de ficar longe da animação dos outros dois. Erwin se aproximou e passou a caminhar ao seu lado, mantendo uma pequena distância. 

“Achei que não ia aparecer hoje, no jogo”, Erwin queria poder segurar a mão de Levi ou envolvê-lo com o braço, da mesma forma que alguns dos seus colegas fazia com suas namoradas. Ele nunca tinha feito muita questão desse tipo de coisa e tinha tido a sorte de sempre ficar com garotas que pareciam não se importar muito com esse fato. Entretanto, naquele exato momento, ele gostaria de apenas poder ficar com Levi.

“Isabel enrolou para se arrumar. Queria escolher uma roupa legal ou algo gênero. Ela faz esse tipo de coisa às vezes. Geralmente quando se empolga com algo, no caso, era vir aqui”, Levi se aproximou um pouco mais dele, ainda mantendo uma distância ‘segura’, mas definitivamente muito mais próximo, “Acho que ela está interessada na Marie”, ele falou mais baixo, em tom de segredo.

“Sério?”, ele olhou para as duas andando mais a frente, Isabel estava claramente animada e fazendo contato físico com Marie o máximo possível - e ela parecia muito à vontade com aquilo, até mesmo sendo quem iniciava os contatos em alguns momentos, “Acho que seria legal se elas ficassem. Quer que eu descubra se Marie está a fim?”.

“Erwin... “, Levi o olhou, sorrindo de canto, “Estamos falando da Isabel. Se tem alguém, no mundo, que não precisa de ajuda para descobrir qualquer tipo de informação, essa pessoa é ela”.

Erwin riu fraco, aquilo fazia completo sentido. De repente, Isabel se virou e olhou para trás, sorrindo grande quando viu Levi.

“LEEEEVIIII, EU QUERO UM UNICÓRNIO!!!”, ela apontou para uma barraca com um jogo de tiros, olhando para o amigo com os olhos quase brilhando. Todos em volta pararam, alguns meio que rindo, outros surpresos. Levi suspirou ao lado de Erwin, balançando a cabeça de maneira inconformada, “Por favor!!!! Diz que siiiim!!!”.

“Se você parar de gritar, eu te consigo quantos unicórnios você quiser”, Levi se aproximou dela, olhando a barraca.

“Adam, eu também quero um. Você consegue um para mim? Por favorzinho?”, Lola, a namorada de Adam, disse logo atrás dos dois. 

“Claro, docinho”, Adam respondeu, dando um selinho na garota e se aproximando também.

Levi fez uma careta, provavelmente pelo apelido usado pelo outro rapaz e Isabel riu, o abraçando. Adam parou ao lado de Levi, enquanto o homem dentro da barraca explicava quantos tiros eles podiam tentar e quantos pontos precisavam para ganhar o prêmio que as meninas queriam.

“Isso vai ser mais interessante se competirmos”, Adam falou em um tom claramente provocativo. Ele não gostava muito de Levi - o que todos sabiam - e com certeza achava a ideia de ganhar do outro algo extremamente interessante, “O que acha, Ackerman?”.

“Eu sinceramente só quero que Isabel não fique gritando para eu conseguir coisas para ela”, Levi deu de ombros, como quem não liga a mínima para a sugestão.

“Está com medo de perder?”, Adam provocou, “Sempre achei que você só tinha posse de corajoso… Um papel bem executado”.

“Adam, eu não dou a mínima para o que você pensa”, Levi falou tranquilo, tirando dinheiro do bolso, “Mas se você tem tanta necessidade assim de se provar melhor do que outras pessoas, podemos fazer como você quer”.

“Ótimo”, ele discutiu rapidamente com o dono da barraca e ficou decidido que quem acertasse 5 tiros de 5 ou fizesse mais pontos, levava o prêmio. Levi simplesmente deixou que Adam estabelecesse as regras, parecendo pouco preocupado com aquilo. 

“Não fique chateado quando perder, okay?”, Isabel olhou para Adam, falando como se tivesse certeza absoluta que o amigo não perderia.

“Eu não vou perder”, Adam falou sério, também parecendo seguro daquilo.

Levi se manteve a parte da discussão, olhando com atenção os alvos que deveria acertar antes de pegar a arma de pressão, “Você está pronto?”, ele perguntou sem nem olhar para Adam.

Adam resmungou alguma coisa e pegou a outra arma, Lola parada ao seu lado, a expressão animada, quase uma cópia da expressão de Isabel. 

“Fique a vontade para começar”, Levi disse tranquilo e Adam atirou prontamente, acertando um alvo de pontuação alta e dando um sorriso de desdém para o menor, que nem mesmo mudou de posição.

Erwin sabia, antes mesmo deles começarem, que Levi ia ganhar. Adam tinha o hábito de ser prepotente e isso sempre o atrapalhavam, mas ele nunca dava a devida atenção a isso quando os outros comentavam. Em contrapartida, Levi era calmo e não subestimava os outros, ele simplesmente fazia o que sabia fazer.

Adam acertou todos os tiros, exceto o último. Ainda assim, Levi tinha que acertar o último com uma pontuação um pouco alta e todas as opções de bons pontos disponíveis eram difíceis de acertar. Ele analisou por um instante e então se ajeitou, Isabel meio inclinada para frente, apoiada na barraca, os olhos grandes olhando o alvo que o amigo tinha escolhido com atenção.

“Docinho, escolha qual você quer”, Adam disse, um sorriso grande no rosto, tendo como certo que Levi não acertaria. Mas ele acertou e o sorriso de Adam se desfez, porque agora o outro tinha mais pontos do que ele e Isabel estava pulando e comemorando.

“Tudo bem, Adam. Você jogou super bem”, a voz de Lola era doce. Ela era sempre gentil e ninguém conseguia entender o que ela fazia com um idiota como o Adam. 

Isabel ganhou seu prêmio, um unicórnio com crina trançada, nas cores do arco-íris e ela o abraçou e de um beijo no rosto de Levi, mostrando o prêmio em seguida para Marie e Farlan. Levi sorriu pela amiga, as mãos de volta aos bolsos da jaqueta, enquanto ele se afastava.

“Aonde você vai, Ackerman? Vamos para uma revanche!”, Adam tinha um pouco de raiva na voz, enquanto ele olhava para o moreno.

“McConnon, minha amiga já tem o prêmio dela. Você pode ganhar um para a sua namorada agora. Eu vou comer”, ele continuou a andar, assim como parte do grupo que os acompanhava, não dando a mínima para a irritação de Adam.

Adam e Lola os seguiram. Adam reclamava a exaustão, até Marie se virar para trás e olhar bem para ele, “Cala a boca, Adam! Ackerman não quer foder sua namorada, ele é gay, lembra? Você não precisa pagar de machão para ninguém”.

Adam corou e se calou. Por algum motivo ele sempre respeitava Marie. Lola andava próxima dele, um pouco mais atrás, parecendo um pouco triste pela reação do garoto.

“Se quiser a gente volta lá e consegue um bichinho para você”, Isabel disse, de maneira gentil, olhando a garota, “Eu tenho certeza que o Levi não se importaria “.

Levi suspirou, mas olhou para Lola mesmo assim, decidido a animá-la, “Sim, eu posso conseguir”, ela sorriu, o olhando, “E de fato eu sou gay e não quero nada com você. Sem ofensas, você é muito bonita, só… Não”, ele completou e ela riu fraco, o agradecendo e dizendo que não precisava.

Adam fez uma careta e chegou a abrir a boca, mas a cara que Marie fez o obrigou a ficar calado. Eles pararam próximos aos food trucks, cada um escolhendo o que comeria e depois se reuniram em um grupo de mesas estilo de piquenique. Por um momento, o grupo todo era silencioso, ocupado em comer e beber. 

“Eu definitivamente ficaria com Levi. Tipo, se ele curtisse garotas também”, Nanaba falou, atraindo a atenção de todos. Ela provavelmente ficou pensando naquilo depois da pequena discussão.

“Oi?”, Mike olhou para a namorada, parando o lanche no meio do caminho até a boca, “A gente namora...”.

“Sim, claro”, a garota rolou os olhos e riu, colocando uma mão no ombro dele, “Nas atuais circunstâncias, poderia ser um ménage. Seria interessante”, ela completou.

“Certo. Considerando a preferências de Levi, isso significa que você ficaria assistindo nós dois”, Mike continuou, e Nanaba apenas riu e concordou com a cabeça.

Erwin olhou na direção de Levi, e a testa dele estava meio franzida, enquanto ele olhava os dois. 

“Bem, minha opinião deveria importar também, não?”, ele falou e toda atenção se voltou para ele, enquanto Isabel e Farlan seguravam o riso ao lado dele, “Primeiro, o Mike não faz meu tipo. Segundo, eu não exibicionista, logo esse tipo de coisa não funcionaria para mim”, ele franziu mais a testa, parecendo surpreso por estar discutindo algo do gênero.

“Mas, sabe, já que a Nanaba falou… Eu acho que, assim, pelo menos metade das garotas da escola ficariam com você”, era Beatrice quem falava, uma das populares que não namorava nenhum dos garotos, mas tinha ficado com boa parte deles, “Ou pelo menos ficariam bem satisfeitas em te ver com outro cara”, ela completou e as garotas no grupo começam a concordar, discutindo entre elas.

“Eu realmente não curto exibicionismo”, Levi tomou um pouco do seu chocolate quente, ainda parecendo confuso com aquele discussão. 

“Se o Mike não faz seu estilo quem faz, então?”, Lola falou de repente, parecendo contemplar as possibilidades.

“Hey, o Levi saia com o Peter no segundo ano, não?”, Marie falou de repente, parecendo não conseguir se segurar. Erwin a cutucou de leve, meio que chamando sua atenção para que ela não insistisse no assunto e ela encolheu os ombros de leve, com uma pequena expressão de culpa.

Peter concordou e em seguida um dos caras do time perguntou o motivo deles não saírem mais. Mike e Erwin trocaram um olhar rápido, Mike parecendo se dividir entre diversão e preocupação com uma possível reação do amigo.

“Levi não namora”, a resposta veio ao mesmo tempo de Peter, Isabel e Farlan e os três riem.

“Hey, se Peter faz o tipo do Levi e Mike não…”, Lola começou a olhar em volta e seus olhos param em Erwin, “Acho que Erwin seria um forte candidato”.

E aquele simples comentário fez as garotas em volta deles darem risadinhas, olhando todas em direção a Erwin. Beatrice apoiou os dois cotovelos na mesa de madeira, a expressão de quem claramente pensou em algo muito interessante. 

“Você ficaria com Levi, Erwin? Sabemos que você é hétero, mas com o lance todo da peça…”, ela sorriu e todas as atenções estavam nele, inclusive de Levi, que parecia especialmente curioso. 

“Sim”, Erwin deu a única resposta sincera que poderia dar, “Na verdade, sim. Nós nos damos bem, justamente pela peça”. 

Lola soltou um barulhinho apaixonado e as outras garotas tinham aquela expressão meio sonhadora, como se estivessem idealizando aquele momento.

“Por favor, se beijem, agora!”, Nanaba disse com tanta certeza que fez Levi rir e sua risada foi sincera e até mesmo divertida. 

“Nanaba, eu não sou exibicionista. Eu não vou beijar ninguém, nem mesmo Erwin Smith, só para entreter meia dúzia de garotas que adoram um romance gay. Vocês parecem a Hange!”, Levi parecia realmente se divertir com aquilo e sua posição meio que direcionou todos para outros assuntos e Erwin apenas o observou de onde estava, pensando em como seria beijá-lo ali, na frente de todos seus conhecidos da escola.

 **Quarterback babaca, 7 de dezembro, 10:11 pm**  
Você me beijaria na frente de todo mundo?

Erwin estava mais atrás, andando entre Marie e Mike. Ele observou quando Levi pegou o celular e pareceu que ia virar para olhá-lo, mas ele simplesmente continuou andando enquanto digitava.

 **Levi, 7 de dezembro, 10:13 pm**  
Sim, mas isso significaria que todo mundo saberia. Não é um problema para mim, mas talvez seja para você…?

 **Quarterback babaca, 7 de dezembro, 10:14 pm**  
Linda?

 **Levi, 7 de dezembro, 10:14 pm**  
Yup.  
Seria um passo para ela descobrir…

Erwin sabia que aquilo era verdade e pensou por um instante antes de mandar a mensagem seguinte.

 **Quarterback babaca, 7 de dezembro, 10:16 pm**  
E você andaria comigo de mãos dados? Ou deixaria que eu colocasse meu braço em volta de você enquanto caminhamos ou sentamos para comer algo?

 **Levi, 7 de dezembro, 10:19 pm**  
Desde que você não me chame de docinho e afins… Eu não me importaria.

Erwin meio que sorriu para o celular, sabendo que aquela é a forma do outro dizer que ele gostaria daquilo. Ele olhou na direção de Levi, observando sua forma de caminhar entre os amigos, os ombros relaxados. O menor mantinha o celular na mão, como se esperasse a mensagem seguinte. Erwin pensava naquilo, avaliando se queria mesmo falar e correr um risco maior.

 **Quarterback babaca, 7 de dezembro, 10:24 pm**  
Pensei que você não namorasse…

Ele observou Levi parar por um instante, os olhos fixos no celular, e mordeu o próprio lábio. Teria sido um erro? O menor saiu do caminho das outras pessoas, parando em um canto, os amigos fazendo o mesmo enquanto o aguardam responder. 

**Levi, 7 de dezembro, 10:26 pm**  
Não até agora.

Erwin leu a mensagem umas quatro vezes antes de erguer os olhos e procurar o menor. Levi tinha voltado a caminhar e não olhou para trás. Ele sorriu para si mesmo, olhando a mensagem mais uma vez, aquelas três palavras ficando em sua mente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Importante: entendo vários nadas de futebol americano e escrevi a cena sobre isso com ajuda de uma pesquisa rápida, então, por favor, se você entende desse esporte, ignore possíveis erros XD


	3. Parte III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa parte foi um pouco mais difícil de escrever, talvez pelos detalhes que eu queria adicionar, por isso demorei um pouco mais.  
> No fim, vamos ter uma quarta parte para encerrar.  
> Obrigada pelos kudos e comentários.

Férias de final de ano significava que Erwin visitaria seus avós no outro lado do país. Ele sempre passavam o Natal com os pais de sua mãe e faziam alguma coisa entre eles na virada do ano. Erwin gostava daquela tradição: casa cheia, a comida da sua vó, ver primos que não via há tempos porque estavam na faculdade ou tinham se mudado para trabalhar nos mais variados estados do país. Era algo que ele fazia desde que se entendia por gente, primeiro no seu estado natal, quando os avós ainda moravam lá, depois ali, numa cidade próxima a Chicago.

Aquele ano, no entanto, ele não se sentia tão feliz. As férias significava não ver Levi e o final de ano… Ele não fazia ideia de como o menor passava aquelas festas e pensar que, talvez, ele estivesse sozinho em pleno Natal, enquanto Erwin estava numa casa cheia de gente, luzes, comidas e presentes, era muito incômodo. Ainda assim, ele não tinha coragem de perguntar sobre o assunto.

Eles comeram, tiraram fotos e trocaram presentes. Já era quase meia noite quando Erwin pegou o celular, vendo várias notificações de Feliz Natal e, entre todas as mensagens, uma de Levi.

**Levi, 24 de dezembro, 10:48 pm**

Aqui está uma playlist para você… - link para o spotify

Assim a gente não precisa escutar rádios merda enquanto estamos no seu carro.

**Quarterback babaca, 24 de de dezembro, 11:53 pm**

Feliz Natal para você também, Ackerman

**Levi, 24 de dezembro, 11:56 pm**

*imagem em gif do grinch sorrindo*

Como estão as coisas em sei-lá-que-cidade-você-está?

**Quarterback babaca, 25 de de dezembro, 00:11 am**

Frio. Família inteira aqui. Comi muito e agora estou rolando.

*imagem de Erwin e toda sua família na frente de uma grande árvore de Natal*

**Levi, 25 de dezembro, 00:14 am**

Seus avós parecem muito fofos

E sua família é a família mais padrão que já vi na minha vida.

Acho que metade das suas primas poderiam ser miss américa

**Quarterback babaca, 25 de dezembro, 00:15 am**

Você está certo… É uma família bem padrão

Você está em casa?

**Levi, 25 de dezembro, 00:19 am**

Nope. Passo natal com Farlan e ano novo com Isabel... Desde que temos uns 12 anos.

*foto dos dois fazendo caretas, sentados no chão na sala*

Erwin sorriu para aquilo. Era sempre bom ver Levi tão relaxado e parecendo se divertir. Ele abriu a playlist, olhando as músicas e sorrindo mais.

**Quarterback babaca, 25 de dezembro, 00:24 am**

Adorei a playlist. Obrigado

Marie e Mike vão te agradecer quando souberem disso

Eles também reclamam das rádios

**Levi, 25 de dezembro, 00:26 am**

Para variar estou salvando todos dos seus gostos duvidosos *emoji piscando e mostrando a língua*

Quando Erwin finalmente ficou sozinho no quarto de hotel em que estavam hospedados, ele deitou e fechou os olhos, escutando as músicas que Levi escolheu. Tinha um pouco de tudo que ele gosta e mais algumas músicas que ele não conhece, mas que o lembravam de Levi imediatamente. Algumas eram da última tarde que eles ficaram juntos antes das férias.

Ele ainda conseguia lembrar de Levi deitado na cama, olhando o teto, a respiração pesada depois deles fazerem sexo. Erwin estava igualmente ofegante e suado, mas ficou apoiado num braço, olhando para o menor.

_“Onde você aprendeu isso? Foi em uma daquelas tais fics que você estava lendo?”, a voz de Levi era baixa, seus olhos meio estreitos, como se ele esperasse pegar o outro mentindo. Erwin riu, afastando os cabelos de Levi de sua testa, o beijando de leve._

_“Não… Mas talvez eu tenha pesquisado um pouco… Queria te impressionar. Consegui?”._

_“Caralho, Erwin. Você ainda vai me matar assim. Foi... Wow”, Levi o beijou de volta e Erwin riu, beijando seu peito e deitando ali em seguida, feliz por simplesmente estar com perto do menor._

Ele sentia falta de Levi, das risadas, dos beijos, de simplesmente sentir os dedos do menor em seu cabelo até que ele pegasse no sono. Pela primeira vez, Erwin apenas queria que as férias terminassem e assim ele pudesse ver Levi todos os dias como antes.

**Erwin, 5 de janeiro, 11:35 am**

Mikes, tem como você fingir que estou com você hoje a tarde?

**Mike, 5 de janeiro, 11:42 am**

Levi?

**Erwin, 5 de janeiro, 11:42 am**

Yup.

**Mike, 5 de janeiro, 11:44 am**

Tranquilo. Vou avisar minha mãe pra qualquer coisa ela dizer que estamos jogando no porão.

**Erwin, 5 de janeiro, 11:45 am**

Te devo uma.

Quando chegou na casa de Levi, a primeira coisa que Erwin foi Grace se despedindo de uma pequena garota de cabelos castanhos e toda empacotada em roupas de frio. Erwin desceu do carro logo que a garotinha partiu com a mãe e Grace sorriu para ele.

“Suponho que seja a pequena Agnes...”, Erwin indicou na direção que o carro tinha ido.

“Ah sim, minha netinha, passou os últimos dias comigo. E você veio ver Levi, claro”, Grace o esperou para eles entrarem juntos no prédio, “Já estão juntos?”, Erwin a olhou, levemente surpreso e ela riu, “Ah, querido. Estava muito claro desde o começo que você gosta dele. É bom que Levi tenha alguém por perto. Alguém que não seja aquele tio horroroso dele”.

“Kenny”, Erwin a seguiu pelas escadas, vendo Grace concordar com a cabeça.

“Venha, quero que leve algo para Levi”, ela indicou o próprio apartamento, “Ele nunca te falou sobre a família, imagino. Ele nunca fala. Não sei muito sobre a mãe, só que ela ficou muito doente e, bem, Kenny era a única família que ambos tinham, logo era isso ou mandar Levi para um orfanato...”.

Erwin fez o que Grace mandou, entrando em seu pequeno apartamento e sentando no sofá, deixando Banguela pular em seu colo enquanto Grace colocava uma chaleira no fogão, parecendo disposta em deixá-lo à vontade enquanto contava aquela história.

“Lembro quando ele chegou aqui, tinha a idade da minha netinha. Quieto, pequeno e magrelo. E tendo que conviver com Kenny, um homem que claramente não queria uma família, muito menos criança, e que sempre foi... Rude. Bem, pelo menos deixou que o sobrinho tivesse onde dormir e que o comer, mas tirando isso...”, Grace fez uma careta, “Então eu meio que o adotei, sabe? Levi passava tempo demais sozinho. Eu tinha acabado de perder meu marido, meu filho mais velho mora em Philly e minha filha, mãe de Agnes, estava trabalhando muito para pagar os estudos. Eu estava sozinha e vi esse garotinho que tinha acabado de perder a mãe”.

Erwin a deixou falar, realmente interessado em tudo aquilo. Levi sempre se desviava de perguntas sobre a família e tudo que ele tinha eram suposições. Grace lhe serviu uma caneca de chá e biscoitos, depois sentou-se próximo dele com a própria caneca.

“Era bom ter alguém por perto. Alguém que eu pudesse cuidar”, ela sorriu pequeno, “Obviamente Levi cresceu e as brigas com Kenny surgiram. Era realmente difícil não me meter, mas chegou um momento onde ele mesmo começou a se defender do tio...”.

“Ele batia em Levi...?”, Erwin se viu perguntando e soube a resposta apenas pela expressão de Grace.

“No começo eu não sabia, mas eu imaginava. Depois consegui impedir algumas vezes. Até que eventualmente Levi se resolvia sozinho. Ele sempre aprendeu rápido e é um rebelde, não gosta de se submeter a ninguém. Ele passava tardes fora, com Farlan e Isabel. São bons amigos, aqueles dois, os pais passaram a cuidar de Levi o tanto que podiam. E então, Kenny começou a passar mais e mais tempo longe daqui e Levi pôde ficar em paz, mas também teve que aprender a se virar ainda mais”, ela suspirou, tomando um longo gole do chá, olhando em direção às janelas da sala.

“Suponho que ele não aceitava ajuda muito bem...”, Erwin não conseguia lidar com a ideia de um adulto, suposto a cuidar de uma criança, brigando com a mesma, ainda que isso fosse comum em tantos lugares. Fazia sentido, então, que Levi fosse briguento e soubesse se resolver tão bem por conta.

“Ele não queria depender de ninguém, nem mesmo de mim ou dos amigos. Acho que em algum momento Levi considerou errado contar com as pessoas. Consequências de viver com alguém como o tio. Ainda assim, ele sempre permitiu pequenos mimos das pessoas que o amam, talvez mais para deixar as pessoas felizes do que qualquer outra coisa”.

Erwin terminou o chá, olhando bem para a senhora a sua frente, que parecia amar Levi como alguém da própria família. Grace deu um sorriso pequeno depois de parecer afastar alguns pensamentos.

“Ele é um bom garoto e quando for pra faculdade vou me mudar para perto da minha filha. Ela pede há anos, mas nunca tive coragem de o deixar sozinho”.

Grace entregou biscoitos e uma travessa de lasanha para Erwin levar para o menor, dando um beijo de despedida em sua bochecha.

Quando Levi finalmente abriu a porta, ele estava em moletons, uma caneta colorida na boca e outra na mão.

“Achei que você tinha se perdido”, ele falou entre os dentes, dando espaço para Erwin entrar e deixar as coisas na bancada na cozinha.

“Grace me sequestrou e pediu para eu trazer algumas coisas para você”, Erwin olhou em volta, vendo vários post-its coloridos na parede do pequeno corredor de entrada, em uma ordem que devia ter algum sentido para o menor, mas não tinha nenhum para ele.

Levi deixou as canetas no balcão, dando alguns passos para trás e parando ao lado do maior, olhando para o mural improvisado em sua parede. Erwin olhou para ele e depois de novo para a parede, percebendo que tinha outras duas letras além da do moreno.

“Hm… Eu devo chamar alguém? Talvez o manicômio?”, Erwin brincou, levando um empurrando de Levi, “O que está acontecendo?”.

“Em resumo, Lucy insistiu para que eu me candidatasse a todas essas faculdades em que eu tenho chances de conseguir uma bolsa e trabalhar parte do tempo para me manter, o que é totalmente insano, mas eu fiz de toda forma, porque… Sei lá, parecia uma boa ideia sair dessa cidade merda, frequentar algo melhor do que uma faculdade comunitária local que nunca vai atender minhas expectativas de verdade e ainda vai me manter preso aqui”, Levi falava rápido, olhando para a parede e pegando um novo post-it, fazendo uma anotação rápida e se abaixando para colá-lo no único espaço livre próximo ao chão, “A questão é: eventualmente as respostas vão chegar e eu tenho um total de zero planos de ação”.

“Bem… Aparentemente você tem alguns agora? Farlan e Isabel te ajudaram?”, Erwin se aproximou da parede, começando a ler as anotações e tentando encontrar um padrão para seguir.

“Sim, passaram os últimos dois dias presos comigo discutindo as mais variadas possibilidades. Mas… Sinceramente? Quanto mais eu penso nisso, menos parece provável de funcionar”, Levi suspirou, sentando no braço da poltrona.

“Por que? Você é inteligente, tem boas notas, participa de vários grupos que vão ser levados em conta no seu currículo..”, Erwin começou a enumerar, virando para vê-lo.

“É. E não tenho dinheiro nenhum. Fiz alguns levantamentos e não faço ideia de como vou me manter mesmo que eu consiga bolsa e um dormitório dentro da universidade. Pensei seriamente que posso ser uma dessas pessoas que precisam vender o corpo…”.

“Como você se mantém? Além dos trabalhos que faz para o pessoal da escola?”, Erwin sentou na poltrona, puxando o moreno para seu colo, da mesma forma que ficaram na primeira vez que se beijaram. Levi relaxou em seu colo, olhando bem para ele por um instante e fazendo uma careta depois.

“Seguro social da minha mãe. O que significa que paro de receber assim que completar 18 anos e, bem, meu único outro parente é Kenny, logo…”, Levi meio que deitou no colo do maior, jogando a cabeça para trás no braço da poltrona, olhando para o teto.

“Vamos encontrar um jeito. Eu posso te ajudar com as opções, eu sei que vamos encontrar alguma que funcione para você”, Erwin deslizou a mão pelo pescoço de Levi em direção aos seus lábios, recebendo uma leve mordida no dedo como resposta, “Você não pode desistir antes de tentar”.

“Eu não vou…”, Levi falou baixo, se sentando e passando a mão pelos cabelos do maior, o beijando em seguida, “Senti sua falta”, ele sussurrou contra os lábios dele, continuando a beijá-lo.

Erwin apenas sussurrou o mesmo, o beijando até os dois estarem com os lábios dormentes e decidirem ir para o quarto, onde passaram a tarde inteira na cama, a atenção deles totalmente voltada para o outro, como se nada mais importasse.

**número desconhecido, 5 de janeiro, 08:16 pm**

próximo sábado vamos nos reunir na minha casa

sessão de filmes para o aniversário do Levi

o tema desse ano vai ser clássicos adolescentes

Farlan que escolheu, era a vez dele

**Erwin S., 5 de janeiro, 08:31 pm**

Isabel?

Aniversário do Levi?

**número desconhecido, 5 de janeiro, 08:35 pm**

AH

ESQUECI DE DIZER QUEM EU ERA *emoji chorando de rir*

Isso, Isabel.

O aniversário dele dia foi dia 25, mas como é Natal sempre comemoramos um pouco depois com uma sessão de filmes. Cada vez um escolhe o tema. Farlan surtou e quis ver meninas malvadas, então… Você pode sugerir um filme dentro do tema.

**Erwin S., 5 de janeiro, 08:38 pm**

Merda, eu não fazia ideia.

Sobre o aniversário…

**Isabel, 5 de janeiro, 08:42 pm**

Normal. Levi nunca conta para as pessoas e se aproveita do fato de ser Natal para fugir de comemorações.

De toda forma, você vai estar lá, certo? Vai ser só nós 4 e vai ser legal.

**Erwin S., 5 de janeiro, 08:45 pm**

Pode ter certeza que vou.

Erwin estava sentando em um dos bancos de um pátio interno da escola quando viu Levi. O menor se aproximou com tranquilidade do pequeno grupo de jogadores, olhando diretamente para o loiro.

“Smith, preciso falar com você”, a voz de Levi era firme e tranquila. Erwin se segurou para não sorrir, se levantando e dizendo um até mais para os colegas do time, seguindo Levi até uma sala meio escondida.

O menor o empurrou contra a porta e o beijou com vontade. Erwin ficou um pouco surpreso, mas reagiu de imediato, colocando as mãos em seus quadris e o beijando de volta, rindo um pouco quando Levi se afastou.

“Suponho que achou seu presente?”, Erwin sorriu.

“Quem te contou? E quem te deu a senha do meu armário?”, Levi sorriu de volta, “Isabel ou Farlan?”.

“Isabel. Ela me chamou para sábado. Se você não se importar…”

“Claro que não me importo”, eles se beijaram de novo e Levi o abraçou apertado, a cabeça encostada em seu peito. Erwin beijou o topo de sua cabeça, meio surpreso e feliz com a reação dele, “Temos que ir para aula”, ele sussurrou após um longo tempo, parecendo não querer soltar o maior também.

“Você gostou…?”, Erwin o segurou pela mão quando o menor se afastava, o fazendo olhá-lo de novo. Ele teve a ideia imediatamente quando Isabel lhe mandou a mensagem, mas achou que um porta-retrato com uma foto deles no final de semana do dia de ação de graças podia ser algo brega demais para o moreno. Ainda assim, ele quis arriscar.

Levi balançou a cabeça e deu um selinho rápido em Erwin, parecendo um pouco corado. Erwin nunca tinha o visto reagir daquela maneira e aquilo meio que o aqueceu por dentro. Ele queria simplesmente poder sair por aí como o menor, mostrar que eles estavam juntos e dizer o quanto gostava dele, mas algo em si o impedia de tomar aquela atitude.

“Eu realmente gosto de você, Erwin Smith”, Levi sussurrou contra seus lábios, dando um último beijo antes de se afastar e deixar Erwin sozinho na sala vazia, sem chances de responder.

A primeira semana de aula passou rápido. Várias informações acontecendo de uma única vez. O treinador prontamente marcou uma reunião com esquemas de treinamentos e discussão de estratégias que poderiam levá-los a ganhar o campeonato. Hange reuniu todos envolvidos na peça para dizer que em três semanas eles deveriam apresentar a primeira parte da montagem para aprovação do diretor. Beatrice e as outras garotas populares do último ano começavam a montar a comissão para o baile de formatura, prontamente enviando um link para todos os alunos do último ano votarem ideias para o tema. Levi e Erwin começaram a trocar muitas mensagens sobre as opções de universidade do menor, enquanto a mãe do maior o pressionava para que ele fizesse um último semestre perfeito e fosse para a mesma universidade que seu pai, cursar Direito como ele, para voltar e seguir o mesmo caminho, sem saber que Erwin tinha planejado outra coisa.

Quando o final de semana chegou e Erwin se viu na pequena casa de Isabel, junto com Farlan e Levi, ele se sentiu aliviado. Em uma semana de aula ele já se sentia estressado com todas as pressões em volta de si e ter um momento descontraído era tudo que ele podia desejar.

Eles pediram pizza e fizeram brownie, largados na sala escura e aconchegante da família Magnólia para ver filmes adolescentes bobos. Levi ficou o tempo todo ao lado de Erwin, segurando sua mão, ou deixando-se ser abraçado, se aninhando contra o peito do maior. Ali eles podiam ser um casal sem serem julgados.

Isabel e Farlan encheram Erwin de informações desconhecidas sobre um Levi mais novo, que tinha crescido junto deles. Mostraram fotos de outros anos e o fizeram rir das coisas que eles aprontaram juntos. Levi apenas os observou, tentando ficar sério de início, mas caindo na risada eventualmente, contando mais algumas lembranças bobas e divertidas e Erwin apenas se sentiu grato pelo menor ter pessoas que cuidavam e amavam tanto ele.

"Preciso ir…", Erwin falou depois de terminarem o terceiro filme.

"Não! Você pode dormir aqui com a gente", Isabel virou, olhando para ele com o jeito fofo, "Vai ser legal".

"É a melhor parte do nosso fim de semana", Farlan olhou para ele também, "Levi, manda ele ficar!".

Levi riu fraco, olhando para Erwin, "Você pode ficar?".

"Desculpa. Minha mãe quer fazer uma coisa boba comigo e com meu pai amanhã cedo", Erwin suspirou e observou Levi balançar a cabeça de forma negativa para os amigos.

"Nós vamos arrumar as coisas enquanto vocês se despedem", Isabel se levantou, puxando Farlan para a cozinha, claramente querendo dar espaço para os dois se despedirem melhor.

"Foi legal você ter vindo", Levi falou mais baixo, se aproximando e dando um beijo demorado em Erwin. O maior o envolveu com os braços, prolongando o beijo o quanto podia.

"Foi divertido", Erwin sorriu grande, acariciando o rosto de Levi. O menor fechou os olhos ao toque e Erwin se deu conta de quão entregue ele estava naquele exato momento. Erwin nunca tinha se sentido daquela forma por alguém e nunca tinha estado com alguém que reagisse a ele da maneira que Levi reagia, "Minha mãe quer que você vá em casa".

"Por que?", Os olhos cinzas de Levi encontraram os dele, surpreso.

"Ela acha terrivelmente mal educado que eu sempre vá na sua casa e você nunca tenha ido na nossa. Coisas como a má impressão que isso passa para as outras pessoas, além de ser rude. Então, bem, você está intimado a ir em casa na próxima sexta e conhecer meus pais. Não temos escolha. Linda Smith nunca desiste de uma ideia".

"Ela vai me odiar", O menor apenas deu de ombros, "Mas tudo bem".

"Ela não vai te odiar. Na verdade, eu acho que ela vai gostar muito de você".

"Desde que não saiba que estamos fodendo por aí", ele completou, um sorriso divertido nos lábios, o que fez Erwin rir fraco e concordar.

"Eu preciso mesmo ir", Erwin o beijou uma última vez, o abraçando em seguida, escondendo o rosto no pescoço de Levi por um instante, "Eu também gosto muito de você, Levi Ackerman", ele sussurrou contra a pele do maior, ganhando um último beijo antes de se despedir de Isabel e Farlan.

Quando sexta chegou, Erwin sentia que estava mais ansioso do que Levi - que naquele dia tinha escolhido roupas mais… comportadas, apesar das unhas estarem pintadas. O caminho até a casa dos Smith foi silencioso e o loiro notou que aquela era a forma de Levi demonstrar algum nervosismo.

O menor apenas seguiu Erwin até a casa ampla, no melhor bairro da cidade, onde um carro caro já estava parado na entrada da garagem. Levi apenas observava tudo, tentando manter sua postura de sempre, mas claramente segurando a alça da mochila em seu ombro direito com mais força.

"Ela é legal com meus amigos", Erwin falou enquanto abria a porta de entrada, vendo Levi fazer uma careta quando se virou para olhá-lo, provavelmente pelo termo amigo, "Mãe, cheguei. Levi está comigo!", Erwin anunciou assim que fechou a porta, levando o moreno em direção a cozinha, passando por uma ampla sala, decorada em tons claros.

"Ah, que bom que chegaram, meninos!", Linda, uma mulher alta, magra e de cabelos loiros escuros, surgiu do outro cômodo, "Você deve ser Levi! Erwin fala tanto de você. É bom finalmente conhecê-lo", ela se aproximou com um grande sorriso e deu um beijo no rosto de Levi - que era perceptivelmente menor e ficou um pouco surpreso com a atitude da mulher.

"Obrigado pelo convite, Sra Smith", Levi falou de pronto, seguindo a mulher para a cozinha, conforme ela os orientava.

"Linda. Sem formalidades nessa casa. Você é amigo de Erwin, logo está em casa também", ela fez um gesto displicente com a mão, voltando-se para o que fazia antes da chegada deles, "Deixe as mochilas no quarto, querido", ela completou enquanto Erwin pegava a mochila de Levi, dizendo que ele podia aguardar ali, "Você é muito parecido com Kuchel. Ela era dois anos mais nova do que eu, mas me lembro bem dela".

Erwin se afastou da cozinha em silêncio, uma parte sua desejando dizer que a mãe não deveria tocar nesses assuntos assim, como se estivesse falando do clima, porém sabia que ela não tinha feito o comentário por mal e aquela era a ideia dela de ser aberta e se aproximar das pessoas. Ele sabia que Levi não teria uma reação ruim diante de sua mãe, mas também sabia que ele não costumava ser aberto sobre a própria vida e aquilo podia ser incômodo.

Ele subiu rapidamente para o quarto, deixando as mochilas em um canto e voltando rápido para cozinha, apenas para encontrar Levi ajudando sua mãe e conversando tranquilo com ela, ainda que fosse Linda quem dominasse a conversa. Eles lancharam enquanto Linda contava seu episódio favorito do ensino médio - por que ela tinha que contar aquilo pra todo mundo mesmo? - e logo Erwin conseguiu levar o menor para seu quarto.

“Desculpa, ela realmente gosta de falar…” Erwin fechou a porta do quarto, enquanto Levi andava pelo cômodo, observando as coisas com atenção.

“Eu sabia que você era um metido que exibia troféus”, Levi parou em frente da estante próxima a janela com vários prêmios que Erwin havia acumulado ao longo da sua vida acadêmica e esportiva, “Melhor orador da turma, hm? Devemos esperar um discurso seu na nossa formatura?”, o menor olhou para ele, dando um sorriso que indicava que ele estava apenas enchendo o saco de Erwin.

Erwin nem mesmo corou, se aproximando e o abraçando por trás, beijando seu pescoço. Por trás da ansiedade, ele apenas tinha passado o dia pensando em poder ficar sozinho com Levi, seguindo a tradição deles de toda sexta-feira. Levi relaxou contra seu peito, apoiando a cabeça e a jogando para trás para pode olhar o maior.

“Você não consegue manter suas mãos longe de mim, não é ?”, Levi passou a língua pelos lábios, enquanto Erwin deslizava a mão por seu tórax, em direção ao cós da sua calça.

“Se eu pudesse te tocaria o tempo todo, Ackerman”, Erwin deu um sorriso safado, abrindo sua calça e o tocando por sobre o tecido da boxer, voltando a beijar seu pescoço e nuca.

Levi fechou os olhos e soltou um gemido baixo, deixando a cabeça pender um pouco, dando mais acesso ao maior a sua nuca, “Sua mãe…”.

“Ela não entra sem bater e a porta está trancada”, Erwin o virou para si, o beijando e o levando para cama, percebendo Levi estava apenas se deixando guiar.

Enquanto Linda era expansiva, seu pai - Conrad - era uma pessoa muito mais reservada e rapidamente ele e Levi se deram bem, discutindo um quadro que eles tinham na sala de jantar enquanto jantavam. O avô paterno de Erwin adorava arte e aquele quadro era uma herança de família a gerações.

O conhecimento de Levi em história da arte rapidamente entusiasmou Conrad, que começou a discutir o tema com o mais novo. Erwin apenas observou os dois, gostando de ver a empolgação de ambos e como seus pais se deram bem com Levi facilmente. Ele sabia que entre os dois, seu pai seria o que aceitaria uma relação de seu filho com outro rapaz com maior facilidade. Linda não era particularmente preconceituosa, mas abrir mão dos planos que ela tinha feito para Erwin seria um desafio.

Sentado ao lado do moreno, durante o jantar, Erwin pôde brincar com seus dedos por sob a mesa, enquanto todos ouviam Linda falar sobre os mais variados assuntos e encher Levi de perguntas.

“E você namora?”, Linda poderia perguntar qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo, porém ela sempre trazia relações amorosas como tópico de discussão eventualmente, especialmente com pessoas da idade de Erwin. Ela insistia no assunto porque assim poderia falar de Marie e o quanto desejava uma relação entre o filho e ela.

“Não”, Levi permaneceu relaxado na cadeira, enquanto Erwin e Conrad trocavam um rápido olhar, como sempre faziam quando o assunto vinha à tona, “Não tenho namorado”.

Linda vez um pequeno ó mudo, antes de continuar, “Erwin, querido, você tem aquele amigo maravilhoso no seu time. Peter, certo? Ele é um garoto ótimo para Levi, não acha? Por que não marca algo com eles e chama Marie?”.

“Linda… Pare de tentar juntar os garotos…”, Conrad falou tranquilamente, lançando um rápido olhar para Levi, como quem pede desculpas pela esposa.

“Eles já saíram no segundo ano, mãe”, Erwin podia perceber que Levi estava se segurando para não o provocar sobre o assunto.

“E não deu certo?”, Linda olhou rapidamente de um garoto para o outro.

“Peter é ótimo, Linda, mas eu sinceramente não busco um relacionamento”, o sorriso do moreno foi educado e ao mesmo tempo divertido.

“Não sei qual o problema de vocês jovens com namoro hoje em dia. Mike namora aquela menina fofa, por exemplo. Enquanto Erwin e Marie se negam a ficar juntos, acredita?”.

“Acho que os dois são bons amigos e preferem ficar assim”, Levi falou com tranquilidade e Linda franziu a testa, como se estivesse considerando a possibilidade pela primeira vez.

“Podemos deixar esse assunto e ir para a sobremesa, Linda?”, Conrad riu fraco, começando a tirar a mesa com a ajuda de Levi.

Os resto da noite correu tranquilamente depois daquilo e quando Erwin levou Levi para casa, o menor parecia tão feliz quanto ele por ter conhecido seus pais.

Apresentar a peça para o diretor se mostrou um desafio maior do que esperado, pois Hange estava surtando. Levi teve que gritar em um dos ensaios para que ela simplesmente parasse e respirasse por um momento. A sorte deles era ter Lucy para acertar detalhes e Tom os ajudando com as músicas. Levi estava particularmente irritado por precisar cantar na frente das pessoas, mesmo que cada vez que eles passassem a cena mais uma vez com Tom, ele recebesse mais elogios do que na vez anterior.

“Maldita quatro olhos, com suas malditas ideias estúpidas. Eu vou matá-la antes que consigamos apresentar essa peça. Eu juro”, Levi resmungava enquanto eles terminavam de se arrumar para apresentar o primeiro ato para o diretor da escola, “Para que caralhos ela quer uma musical no meio da porra de um baile? Todo mundo já entendeu que eles estão apaixonados para cacete e não podem ficar juntos, merda”.

Erwin se segurou para não rir, mas notou que alguns dos colegas da peça ficaram realmente assustados com Levi, especialmente o cara que fazia Pietro, que parecia preocupado em ter que contracenar com um Levi tão transtornado. Entretanto, assim que eles começaram a apresentar a peça, o menor parecia estar completamente calmo, enquanto Hange dava pequenos surtos nos bastidores.

Erwin ficou particularmente surpreso a ver Mike, Nanaba e Peter na plateia. Era para ser uma apresentação fechada ao diretor e alguns professores, mas ali estavam os três e Nanaba acenou alegremente quando o viu. Ele tentou ignorar aquilo. Erwin não ficava nervoso em falar em público, mas se sentia um pouco nervoso em atuar. Não era o tipo de coisa que ele fazia. Ele tinha atuado nas montagens do primário, quando não tinha outra opção além de fazer o que lhe era dito, porém, mais tarde, ele optou por se manter em outras atividades acadêmicas.

Mas ali estava ele: na frente de professores que respeitava, do melhor amigo e sua namorada e um colega que time que nunca lhe diria algo negativo. Ele simplesmente não queria passar com aquilo, mas sentiu a mão de Levi na base das suas costas quando pensou em dar meia volta.

“Richards vai te matar se você fugir agora”, sua voz era calma, baixa e segura, uma espécie de estímulo. O tipo de apoio que apenas Levi Ackerman seria capaz de ofertar.

Erwin acenou de leve com a cabeça e entrou no palco. No final, tudo foi muito fácil do que parecia no começo e ele até mesmo se animou durante a peça, percebendo que alguns dos seus colegas estavam realmente empolgados com aquilo e que a banda da escola estava se empenhando de verdade, ainda que fosse apenas uma montagem para o diretor.

Quando chegaram na última cena do primeiro ato - por que caralhos a quatro olhos precisa de uma peça em dois atos?, ele podia lembrar de Levi resmungando uma vez -, Hange se aproximou dos dois, segurando uma mão de cada, os olhos meio marejados e o cabelo um pouco bagunçado.

“Vocês são um presente dos deuses da arte para mim e nunca imaginei que ficaria tão feliz em ter os dois como meus protagonistas…”, sua voz era cheia de emoção e ela fungou antes de continuar, “Se um dia eu chegar a Broadway, vou querer que vocês trabalhem comigo”, então ela pigarreou e assumiu uma atitude mais séria, “Eu pensei em não apresentar essa parte para o Diretor Richards, porém ele precisa entender o amor de Julian e Romeu e é essa cena que sintetiza tudo, então… Se entreguem como se vocês fossem duas almas gêmeas que finalmente se encontraram e isso é tão lindo, perfeito e puro, mas o mundo não pode saber e vocês sofrem porque uma parte de vocês está tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Façam todos acreditarem que esse é um amor que o mundo deveria conhecer e que vocês sofrem por não poderem mostrar”.

E antes que eles pudessem responder, Hange empurrou os dois para a beira do palco e a cena começou.

“Vocês dois realmente me surpreenderam”, o diretor se aproximou nos bastidores, “Achei que você teria mais problemas em seguir orientações, Ackerman. Principalmente de alguém tão expansiva como Zoe”.

“Eu quis matá-la algumas vezes, mas tenho planos de sair dessa cidade de merda depois do colégio”, Levi respondeu com seu jeito ríspido, sem se quer mudar de expressão.

O diretor não se abalou, parecendo esperar aquela reação do menor, “Kuchel cantava muito bem. Ela fazia parte do coral, a maioria dos solos era dela. Não sei se sabia disso… Você definitivamente puxou a ela”.

Erwin observou Levi e o conhecendo tão bem notou que ele ficou mais tenso por um instante e depois relaxou, “Obrigado. Fiquei sabendo disso”, e ficou claro que com aquilo, o menor tinha dado o assunto como encerrado.

O diretor Richards ainda conversou com Erwin, eventualmente mudando o assunto para futebol americano e Levi aproveitou para se afastar deles. Enquanto Erwin levava Levi para casa - o menor tinha passado a aceitar as caronas recentemente - ele se viu perguntando sobre Kuchel Ackerman. O menor ficou em silêncio por um instante, depois se ajeitou no banco, olhando na direção do outro.

“Eu não tenho muitas recordações, para ser sincero. Eu tinha 6 anos quando ela faleceu”, Levi desviou os olhos para as mãos no próprio colo, “Éramos só nós dois e ela era uma boa mãe. Quando as pessoas falam que ela cantava… Bem, eu acho que isso é o que mais lembro, desde sempre ela cantava para mim, no lugar de contar histórias, e eu simplesmente amava escutar a voz dela e quão feliz ela parecia ficar enquanto fazia isso. Então ela ficou realmente doente e Kenny apareceu. A única família que nós dois tínhamos. E por mais que eu tenha diversos problema com Kenny, ele cuidou dela o melhor que conseguiu”.

Erwin colocou uma mão em sua coxa, a apertando de leve e o olhando rapidamente. Levi deu um sorriso triste de canto e segurou sua mão a levando até os lábios.

“Eu só lembro de pequenas coisas, mas muitas vezes fico pensando como seria se ela estivesse viva”, ele deu de ombros, como quem não se importasse e tudo que Erwin queria fazer era parar o carro e o abraçar apertado. Talvez ele até ganhasse um tapa por aquilo, por querer consolar Levi sobre algo tão antigo.

“Acha que ela se importaria… Sobre nós?”, Erwin perguntou após um tempo e viu Levi sorrir grande.

“Primeiro, eu acho que ela ficaria impressionada por eu pegar o cara mais gato da escola”, Erwin riu, “Segundo, ela provavelmente seria uma ativista LGBT que participa do DragCon, da parada gay e morre de orgulho do filho. Acho que todos os amigos dela que tenho alguma lembrança eram da comunidade”.

“Isso seria muito legal”, Erwin parou o carro em frente ao prédio de Levi, se aproximando para dar um beijo de despedida.

“Sua mãe te deserdaria se soubesse de nós?”, Levi colocou a mão em sua nuca, massageando ali, fazendo Erwin fechar os olhos e suspirar.

“Não… Eu acho que eventualmente ela aceitaria. Só seria um choque imenso para ela saber que não vou seguir os planos dela em nenhum aspecto. Não namoro Marie, muito menos pretendo casar com ela. Vou cursar direito, mas não quero voltar para cá e assumir a empresa do meu pai ou trabalhar com direito empresarial. Muita informação de uma vez só...”, Erwin fechou os olhos de novo, sentindo as carícias de Levi em seu cabelo e nuca. Os dois se beijaram demoradamente antes que Levi saísse do carro.

**Levi, 25 de janeiro, 7:23 pm**

Sua mãe acabou de me ligar para o jantar de aniversário dela no sábado.

**Erwin, 25 de janeiro, 7:25 pm**

Ela disse que faria isso. Você vem, certo? Ela ficará totalmente decepcionada se você não vier.

**Levi, 25 de janeiro, 7:28 pm**

Quem vai estar aí?

**Erwin, 25 de janeiro, 7:32 pm**

Marie e os pais, Mike e os pais, nós. Fim. É quem ela costuma chamar.

**Levi, 25 de janeiro, 7:37pm**

Ela não espera que eu encontre Kenny e o leve como parte da família, certo?

**Erwin, 25 de janeiro, 7:38 pm**

Claro que não. O convite é só para você. *emoji rindo*

**Levi, 25 de janeiro, 7:43 pm**

Okay… Estarei aí.

Sábado chegou e Erwin ficou surpreso em quão bonito Levi estava em sua calça escura, coturno, camisa azul e um casaco cinza. Ele teve que se segurar para não beijá-lo ao abrir a porta. Levi passou a língua pelos lábios - da mesma forma que ele fazia antes de chupá-lo talvez sabendo que o deixaria louco - e sorriu.

“Espero não ter chegado cedo demais”, Levi entrou, esperando enquanto Erwin fechava a porta.

“Mike e os pais acabaram de chegar, mas eles moram do outro lado da rua”, Erwin colocou a mão no ombro de Levi, sabendo que aquele seria um contato aceitável.

Linda apareceu para ver quem havia chego, abrindo um grande sorriso ao ver Levi. O menor entregou uma sacola bonita que carregava para ela, dando um rápido abraço e desejando feliz aniversário.

“Não sabia o que te dar, mas reparei no jardim e imaginei que gosta muito de plantas, então…”, Levi explicou, enquanto Linda tirava uma bela muda de uma flor - que Erwin não conhecia - da sacola.

“Ah, Levi”, ela se aproximou, o abraçando mais uma vez, dessa vez apertado, “Não precisava me dar nada, mas eu adorei. É minha flor favorita e nunca achei por aqui. Como conseguiu?”.

“Uma vizinha minha adora flores e me deixou escolher uma muda. Achei que essa combinava com você e não lembrava de tê-la visto aqui”, Levi encolheu os ombros, sorrindo pequeno, o mais próximo que ele ficava de ficar sem jeito com algo.

Linda continuou a agradecê-lo enquanto mostrava o presente para os demais. Logo Marie e sua família chegaram e eles se reuniram para jantar, conversando e bebendo - Conrad até mesmo convenceu Linda que os mais novos podiam beber um pouco na presença deles. Depois do bolo eles finalmente puderam ir para o quarto de Erwin, enquanto os pais ficavam conversando na sala de estar.

“A melhor parte da noite”, Mike declarou, se largando no tapete, meio encostado na cama, enquanto Marie pegava as almofadas e travesseiros de Erwin para espalhar pelo chão. Erwin entrou no quarto por último, carregando uma garrafa de vinho.

“Meu pai disse para curtirmos um pouco”, ele disse, mostrando a garrafa, “Porém não pude pegar copos e deixar provas para minha mãe”.

“Não é como se não tivéssemos feito isso antes”, Marie pegou a garrafa dele, tomando um gole antes de entregar para Levi.

“Tradição de aniversário?”, Levi aceitou a garrafa, também tomando um pouco.

“Sim. Faz alguns anos que Linda sempre faz um jantar de aniversário e depois nos reunimos aqui para bebermos escondidos”, Marie cruzou as pernas igual índio.

“E fumar”, Mike tirou erva do bolso, “Não consegui bolada dessa vez. Nossa fonte de sempre parou com isso depois que o pai descobriu”.

Levi apenas observou, enquanto Erwin pegava uma caixinha de metal, entregando para Mike e desejando boa sorte.

“Okay. Erwin Smith fumando maconha. Eu acho que essa é a definição do que eu não esperava você fazendo”, Levi olhou para o maior, enquanto ele abria as janelas.

“Apenas em ocasiões muito especiais, que, por acaso, envolve o aniversário da minha mãe”, Erwin sentou-se ao lado dele, finalmente o beijando.

Mike brigou com a seda, até Marie se irritar e tentar ela mesma, também falhando. Levi bufou, tirando as coisas das mãos dela, bolando o baseado com facilidade, o acendendo em seguida.

“Vocês são ruins para cacete nisso”, Levi passou baseado para Erwin.

“Então, vocês finalmente estão namorando?”, Marie deu de ombros pro comentário do moreno, olhando os dois.

“Não recebi nenhum pedido”, Levi deu um sorriso divertido, vendo Erwin corar de leve, “Só estou brincando”, ele passou a mão na perna do outro, “Eu claramente deixei Linda surpresa porque disse que vocês eram só amigos e queriam ficar assim”.

“Ela ainda fica entrando nesse assunto sempre que pode?”, Mike riu um pouco, tomando um gole do vinho.

“Infelizmente. E ainda queria que eu marcasse o encontro entre Levi e Peter”, Erwin pegou a garrafa do amigo.

“Viu? Isso não aconteceria se você pedisse Levi em namoro”, Marie brincou, rindo um pouco da cara do amigo, “Levi, acho que você vai precisar tomar a iniciativa nesse caso”.

“Não sei se ele aceitaria, Marie”, Levi piscou para ela, sendo envolvido por Erwin com um braço, recebendo um beijo na nuca.

“Bem, um de vocês vai ter que tomar uma atitude, pois Peter está falando em te chamar para sair, Ackerman”, Mike riu baixo, “Assunto de vestiário”.

Erwin resmungou e Levi apenas o olhou, as sobrancelhas arqueadas como quem espera uma resposta, “Ele está falando disso desde que voltamos do recesso. Mikes deu umas dicas do tipo _talvez ele esteja saindo com alguém_ ou _já não deu certo uma vez, porque insistir?_. Entretanto ele disse que foi um término amigável, que seria legal passar um tempo com você de novo e me perguntou se eu sei se você está vendo alguém, já que nos aproximamos”.

“E você disse?”, Levi virou-se mais na direção dele, ignorando quando Marie quis lhe passar o baseado.

“Que achava que você estava vendo alguém, mas que não conhecia o cara…”, Erwin mordeu a bochecha por dentro. Aquele assunto tinha estragado seu dia quando surgiu antes de um treino, porém ele tinha deixado de lado. Peter era legal e era ele, Erwin, quem estava saindo com Levi. Por outro lado, o moreno talvez não quisesse manter uma relação escondida e talvez achasse mais fácil estar com alguém que andaria com ele por aí sem se preocupar. Levi nunca tinha tocado no assunto, mas ele não era alguém que demandava coisas e Erwin nunca sabia o que estava em sua mente até que perguntasse.

“De qualquer maneira, ele disse que vai perguntar”, Mike falou tranquilo, olhando para os dois.

“Viu? Peça logo o garoto, Erwin Smith”, Marie continuou, “Ou alguém mais vai pedir…”.

“Parem de provocá-lo. Erwin não precisa me pedir em namoro. Nós estamos juntos e ponto. Um pedido não vai mudar minha resposta se Peter vier falar comigo”, Levi deu um beijo no rosto de Erwin, como se quisesse confortá-lo e o maior sorriu fraco, o abraçando.

Mike deu de ombros, mudando de assunto e eles passaram as próximas duas horas conversando, largados no quarto até que Mike e Marie tivessem que ir.

Erwin abriu a porta com cuidado e Levi ergueu um pouco a cabeça. Ele encostou a porta e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas, abraçando o menor.

“Noite de revelações. Além de fumar maconha, Erwin Smith invade quartos para ver seu amante”, Levi sussurrou, fazendo Erwin rir fraco antes de beijá-lo.

“Seria impossível pegar no sono sabendo que você está sozinho, no quarto ao lado do meu”, ele deslizou a mão pelo corpo de Levi, devagar, tomando caminhos que ele agora conhecia tão bem, “Eu só preciso escapar de volta pro quarto amanhã cedo”.

“Aparentemente você é um especialista nisso...?”, Levi sussurrou, deixando com que Erwin o tocasse livremente por sob suas roupas, enquanto beijava seu pescoço e rosto.

“Minha mãe passou a separar Mike e eu quando ele vinha dormir aqui, porque passávamos a noite toda dormindo e não queríamos levantar na manhã seguinte. Um plano fracasso, pois eu me esgueirava, ficávamos acordados até tarde e morríamos de sono no dia seguinte, às vezes na aula ou em treinos”, ele envolveu Levi com a mão, o sentido já meio excitado, “Estava louco pra te tocar desde que você chegou”.

Levi suspirou, passando a língua pelos lábios, “A ideia era essa. Pensei que você ia surtar quando passei a língua pelos lábios”, seu tom era divertido e pela luz fraca que entrava pela cortina do quarto, Erwin conseguia notar seus traços. Eles se beijaram demoradamente, enquanto o menor deslizava os dedos por suas costas sob a blusa do pijama, fazendo Erwin se arrepiar.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade e ao menos tempo poucos minutos, os dois se aninharam, suas respirações normalizando aos poucos. Erwin deixou a própria mente vagar, enquanto sentia o carinho gentil que Levi sempre fazia nele quando ele estava prestes a dormir. No entanto, ele não conseguia se desligar.

“Você namoraria comigo?”, Erwin sussurrou.

Levi se virou na cama, ficando de frente para ele, mesmo que eles não pudessem ver os olhos um do outro, “Isso é uma pergunta hipotética ou um pedido?”.

“Acho que depende da sua resposta”, ele sussurrou de volta, sorrindo.

“Não temos falar disso só por causa de mais cedo. Eu falei sério, sobre Peter e sobre não precisar de um pedido”, sua voz era segura, como se ele quisesse tranquilizar o maior sobre aquele assunto.

“Eu sei disso”, Erwin passou os dedos pelo rosto dele, o sentido fechar os olhos, “Mas eu realmente gosto de você e de estar com você, então… Por que não, entende?”.

Levi acenou com a cabeça de leve, ficando um momento em silêncio por um momento, “Então, hipoteticamente, eu namoraria com você”.

Erwin segurou seu rosto, o beijando com vontade, “Você quer namorar comigo, Levi?”, ele sussurrou contra seus lábios, desejando poder ver a expressão do moreno direito.

“Sim, Erwin”, Levi sussurrou, “Eu quero namorar com você”, Erwin conseguiu senti-lo sorrir contra seus lábios e eles se beijaram de novo, “Não acredito que você me pediu em namoro depois do sexo…”.

“E você aceitou”, Erwin riu, o abraçando, sentindo uma felicidade que não lembrava de já ter vivenciado, nem mesmo quando ganhava um jogo decisivo.

**Marie, 5 de fevereiro, 7:13 am**

Primeiro: OBRIGADA LEVI POR TER FEITO AQUELA PLAYLIST MARAVILHOSA PRO ERWIN.

Bom dia

**Mike, 5 de fevereiro, 7:17 am**

Nossa, sim. Você não faz ideia de como é maravilhoso ter algo BOM para escutar quando pegamos carona com Erwin.

**Levi, 5 de fevereiro, 7:20 am**

Não é? Eu disse para ele que todos seriam gratos por isso!

**Marie, 5 de fevereiro, 7:24 am**

Eu peguei uma carona com ele ontem e foi tudo, graça à você.

Segundo: meus pais vão viajar. Festa em casa, sexta à noite. Não aceito não. Levem seus amigos e bebidas.

Levi deixou o celular de lado, vestindo a blusa de frio e dando um selinho rápido em Erwin. Eles tinham começado a correr até a escola na semana anterior, porque o treinador estava pegando no pé do loiro por causa da sua velocidade e consequentemente esse foi o tópico no café de manhã na casa dos Smith no dia seguinte ao aniversário de Linda.

Na segunda seguinte, Levi apareceu cedo na casa de Erwin, dizendo que eles iam correr até a escola. Então foi o que eles fizeram e depois tomaram um banho rápido no vestiário vazio, aproveitando que era cedo demais para qualquer pessoa estar por ali. Erwin tinha descoberto, então, que essa era a maneira do menor manter a forma. Sem esportes na escola, mas corridas matinais no caminho até ali. A melhor parte, no entanto, era terem aquele momento logo cedo, todos os dias.

**Erwin, 5 de fevereiro, 7:31 am**

Vocês ainda não cansaram de encher com isso?

Erwin respondeu rapidamente, rolando os olhos para a conversa, saindo do vestiário com Levi para que eles pudessem comer algo antes da aula, Levi segurou sua mão por um instante, a apertando uma última vez, como uma espécie de despedida dos momentos íntimos. Ele ainda sentia falta de tocar Levi por aí e estarem oficialmente namorando só aumentava aquela sensação, ainda assim, ele não tinha se convencido a assumir a relação para todos.

E tudo só piorou quando, após o treino, um dos seus colegas de time sugeriu que Peter aproveitasse a festa de Marie para falar com Levi, uma ideia que foi apoiada pelos outros caras, exceto Mike e Erwin.

**Mike, 5 de fevereiro, 5:47 pm**

Por que você simplesmente não chega no Peter e diz a verdade? Ele não contaria pra ninguém.

**Erwin, 5 de fevereiro, 5:50 pm**

Eu sei, mas não acho justo envolvê-lo nisso.

**Mike, 5 de fevereiro, 5:51 pm**

Então agarre logo Levi na frente de todo mundo. Não é como se vocês devessem algo a alguém.

Mike estava certo e ainda assim, Erwin não conseguia se ver agindo.

A casa de Marie era grande, um pouco afastada e seus pais viajavam com alguma frequência, então ela sempre podia dar festas enormes, com música alta e bebida, pessoas espalhadas pelo jardim ou no quintal e quando estava quente o suficiente, eles sempre acabavam na piscina.

Então era esperado que a casa estivesse lotada com os mais variados grupo de alunos, em sua maioria do último ano. Quando Erwin chegou, acompanhado de Levi, Mike e Nanaba, muitos de seus colegas de classe já estavam lá, dançando, conversando, se pegando e enchendo a cara.

Marie tinha transformado sua sala de jantar em uma enorme pista de dança, usando abajures e pisca-pisca colorido para criar uma iluminação diferente. Ela estava perdida no meio de todas aquelas pessoas, então eles simplesmente entraram e se serviram de bebida na cozinha.

Levi rapidamente se reuniu com Farlan e Isabel, sentando com eles perto da fogueira no quintal, enquanto Erwin era alugado pelos seus colegas de time, alguns - como Adam - já um pouco bêbados e animados, querendo convencê-lo a ficar com uma garota bonita, mas tímida, um ano mais nova que eles. Com ajuda de Mike, ele conseguiu convencê-los de que ele não ficaria com ninguém naquela festa e os caras relaxaram, passando a falar do jogo na semana seguinte.

Quando ele finalmente conseguiu se livrar do grupo, notou que Marie e Isabel estava conversando na cozinha, dando risadas e tocando uma a outra como tinham feito no parque. A casa estava ainda mais cheia e ele teve que esgueirar entre pessoas - que não ouviam pedidos de licença devido ao som alto - até o quintal. Ele parou no deck, procurando por Levi, o encontrando perto do balanço - a família de Marie era cheia de crianças pequenas e seus pais mantinham o balanço para elas - conversando com Peter.

Erwin cruzou os braços, observando a cena com atenção. Ele não se considerava ciumento, até se envolver com Levi. Levi, que o fazia sentir todos aqueles sentimentos que ele desconhecia até então. Levi, que, naquele exato momento, estava falando com um cara que era totalmente a fim dele e fazia Erwin querer ir até lá e terminar aquela conversa.

“Sabe, você devia assumir Levi de uma vez”, a voz era de Hange. Quando Erwin se virou, ela entregou um copo de bebida para ele, “Se gosta tanto dele a ponto de se incomodar que um outro cara esteja claramente dando em cima dele, simplesmente o assuma. Caso contrário você sempre vai precisar lidar com ciúmes, mesmo sabendo que ele é totalmente apaixonado por você”.

Erwin ficou em silêncio por um momento, ainda observando a cena, então tomou um gole de bebida e virou-se para Hange, “Não achei que fosse tão óbvio”.

“Não é, na verdade. Porém eu conheço Levi e, de verdade, ele nunca se entregaria tanto a uma atuação romântica ao menos que vocês estivessem envolvidos. Ele é muito… Ele mesmo para agir de outra forma. E foda-se que Richards mandou vocês darem o melhor de vocês na peça. O melhor dele seria apenas passável nas cenas românticas, como era no começo”, Hange sorriu.

“Eu… Realmente gosto dele, Hange”, Erwin disse depois de um instante, olhando a própria bebida, sentido o rosto corar. Hange sorriu grande, e meio que o empurrou com o ombro.

“Então, qual o problema de todo mundo saber disso?”, ela piscou para ele e se afastou, indo ficar com seus amigos do teatro.

Quando Erwin se virou em direção ao local que Levi estava, nem ele, nem Peter estavam mais lá. Ele olhou ao redor, terminando a bebida, não encontrando o menor ou seus amigos, então entrou de novo na casa, se servindo de mais uma bebida. Ele caminhou entre as pessoas, tentando procurar pelo moreno, até seus olhos caírem em Marie e Isabel em um canto da sala, encostadas na parede, se pegando com vontade.

Ele escaneou o lugar por mais um tempo, vendo Levi dançando com Nanaba e Farlan, enquanto Mike bebida próximo a uma janela, observando os três. Erwin teve que usar um pouco de força para abrir caminho até o amigo.

“Quando aquilo aconteceu?”, Erwin falou o mais alto que conseguiu, indicando Marie e Isabel.

“Cara, não sei. Eles estavam todos dançando e de repente as duas estavam se beijando e meio que Farlan e Levi tiraram elas do caminho, porque algumas pessoas estavam pulando e gritando em volta e foi tudo muito louco”, Mike falou em seu tom normal, mas estava claramente se divertindo.

Os olhos de Levi se encontraram com os de Erwin e ele sorriu. Aquele sorriso que chegava até seus olhos e o fazia parecer ainda mais bonito. Erwin sorriu de volta, perguntando se Mike queria dançar com eles, mas o amigo apenas negou, o mandando para a “pista de dança”.

_Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn_

_I’m so perplexed_

Erwin definitivamente não conhecia a música, mas viu que Nanaba e Levi começaram a cantar juntos e quando se aproximou deles, foi puxado por Nanaba pelas mãos de maneira que ele ficou próximo de Levi. 

“Hey, você vem sempre aqui?”, Levi brincou, rindo. Ele com certeza já tinha bebido muito mais do que Erwin e por isso estava ali, no meio da sala, os primeiros botões da camisa abertos, o rosto um pouco corado, talvez pelo álcool e pela dança. 

Erwin riu, sentindo as mãos do menor em seus quadris, meio que o forçando a dançar, “Não, primeira vez”, ele brincou e observou o menor morder o lábio de leve, se movendo ao ritmo da música de uma forma quase sexy demais para Erwin aguentar. 

_I want you close, oh_

_‘Cause space is just a word made up by someone who’s afraid of get close, oh_

Erwin podia escutar as vozes de Farlan e Nanaba perto deles, cantando a plenos pulmões, mas sua atenção estava toda em Levi. Ele deu um passo na direção do menor, tocando sua cintura de leve. Os olhos do moreno praticamente se acenderam em resposta e ele mordeu o próprio lábio, algo entre divertido e tentando se conter. 

“Peter foi falar comigo. Eu disse que estou com alguém”, Levi disse, colocando uma mão no antebraço de Erwin, os olhos fixos nos dele. Erwin se segurou para não o trazer mais para perto, querendo sentir o corpo do menor se movendo contra o seu, “Ele perguntou se conhecia, eu disse que não e tudo ficou bem”. 

Erwin apenas concordou com a cabeça, observando os lábios do menor se movendo. Ele só conseguia pensar naqueles lábios e o no calor de Levi tão próximo de si. Peter não importava. Nem todas as outras pessoas. Apenas Levi. 

_'Cause if I want you, and I want you, babe_

_Ain't going backwards, won't ask for space_

“E se eu te beijasse agora?”, Erwin perguntou, os olhos voltando para os de Levi. 

“Eu te beijaria de volta e metade da escola ficaria sabendo agora e a outra metade em alguns instantes”, Levi sorriu, aquele sorriso provocante que sempre desconcertou Erwin. 

“Perfeito”, a resposta não passou de um sussurro enquanto Erwin se inclinava, segurando Levi pela cintura com um braço e segurando seu rosto com a mão livre. O menor se esticou, o beijando com vontade, uma das mãos o segurando pela blusa, como se não quisesse que Erwin se afastasse. 

E ele nem mesmo viu a reação dos outros a sua volta, apenas puxando Levi pela mão, o guiando para o andar de cima, até o primeiro quarto ele conseguiu encontrar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A música nesse capítulo é Close - Nick Jonas e Tove Lo


	4. Parte IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente consegui terminar. A quarta parte demorou mais do que o previsto, mas é porque me propus a contar uma história e queria que nenhuma das coisas que pensei ficassem de fora, além de, claro, ter me apegado muito à ela.
> 
> Eu quero agradecer, de coração, quem acompanhou e deixou kudos e/ou comentários. Eles me deixaram muito feliz! Espero que vocês gostem do final. <3

Na segunda de manhã, todas conversas na escola começavam com _Você soube o que aconteceu na festa de Marie?_ , mas o único tópico que todos realmente falavam sobre era sobre Erwin e Levi.

Levi estava certo quando disse que todos saberiam sobre os dois no instante seguinte ao beijo, porém não fazia ideia de que isso envolvia um vídeo e as mais variadas teorias de quando aquilo tinha acontecido. O fato era que ele não dava a mínima enquanto caminhava até seu armário, a atenção de todos nele.

“Cara, eu já cansei de pessoas me perguntando desde quando você e Erwin estão juntos. Tá tipo rolando um bolão entre o pessoal”, Farlan se encostou no armário ao lado do dele, observando o amigo.

“O que você responde?”, Levi começou a separar o que precisava para o período da manhã.

“Depende de quem pergunta, mas basicamente eu conto uma história para cada um ou confirmo as ideias absurdas que as pessoas têm. Alguns acham que vocês se pegam desde sempre e decidiram assumir agora. Outros dizem que a Hange sabia de tudo e por isso criou a peça. Outros que vocês se pegavam, terminaram, saíram com outras pessoas e decidiram voltar. Tem gente que acha que era uma relação aberta e por isso vocês não ficavam juntos na frente dos outros...”, Farlan foi enumerando.

Levi fechou o armário, começando a caminhar com o amigo até a sala de aula da professora July, “Alguém chegou perto de acertar?”.

“Hange. Ela tem certeza de que foi a peça que juntou vocês, mas ela não me perguntou, fiquei sabendo por alguns amigos dela. Eles meio que compraram a ideia dela”, Farlan o segurou antes deles entrarem na sala, baixando o tom de voz, “Vocês decidiram como vai ser? Aqui na escola?”.

Levi encolheu os ombros. Ele definitivamente não era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de casais ou esperava fazer parte de um, ainda mais no ensino médio, onde tudo virava uma grande fofoca. Porém ele realmente gostava de Erwin e tinha decidido que se o maior estava okay com aquilo, então ele também estava. 

Eles tinham decidido não chegar juntos na escola aquela manhã, achando que seria meio bombástico demais, mas naquele exato momento Levi achava que teria sido melhor se tivessem vindo juntos, porque agora teria que vê-lo na frente da sala cheia de seus amigos. Ele não respondeu Farlan, apenas levando o amigo para dentro da sala.

Erwin estava sentado em uma das carteiras, conversando com Mike e Marie. Seu rosto se abriu em um grande sorriso ao ver o moreno, o que fez Marie olhar para trás, acenando para os dois garotos que entravam na sala. Levi podia sentir os olhos de todos nele e ele se segurou – muito – para não corar. Ele nunca corava, com exceção de quando Erwin estava o olhando daquela forma.

Seus olhos azuis brilhavam e sua expressão era tão aberta e relaxada, que Levi poderia se derreter sob aquele olhar. Era um contraste com o Erwin sempre sério e ocupado, nunca relaxado de fato – algo que aparentemente ele, Levi, era uma das poucas pessoas que percebiam. Ele andou seguro, em direção aos três, evitando olhar em volta.

“Bom dia, Levi”, Marie foi a primeira falar, tirando a mochila da cadeira ao lado de Erwin – lugar que ela costumava ocupar nas aulas de inglês - e indicando o lugar para o menor, “Farlan, quero te perguntar uma coisa”, e ela se afastou, indo com o garoto para o lugar onde ele e Levi costumavam sentar.

Mike falou qualquer coisa, indo se sentar do outro lado da sala e Erwin se ergueu, segurando o rosto de Levi e o beijando demorado. Por um momento, Levi odiou tudo naquilo: a sala cheia, o barulho em volta deles reduzindo porque a atenção de todos estava se voltando para eles, o fato de que mesmo com Erwin inclinado ele ainda tinha que ficar na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo direito... A sensação logo passou porque era Erwin e aquilo era sempre tão reconfortante que a única coisa que ele queria fazer de fato era o beijar de volta e foi o que ele fez.

Erwin só pensou de fato no que tinha feito na festa quando recebeu uma mensagem de Peter, pedindo desculpas por ter dado em cima de Levi e dizendo que entendia por que eles não haviam contado. Ele sentiu alguma culpa por aquilo. Sua decisão de beijar Levi no meio da festa tinha acontecido, em resumo, porque não queria que Peter, ou qualquer outro cara, paquerasse seu namorado. Entretanto, se existia alguém em seu ciclo social – tirando seus amigos mais próximos - que jamais julgaria e ainda guardaria segredo sobre o assunto, essa pessoa era Peter.

Depois teve o vídeo, que foi Nanaba quem mostrou. Eles não sabiam quem tinha gravado, mas Mike contou que poderia ser qualquer pessoa, já que metade da festa parou para observá-los – o resto ou estava se pegando também ou estavam bêbados demais para realmente reparar em algo. E Erwin se perguntou se era justo colocar Levi naquela situação, mesmo que o menor houvesse concordado, ele sabia que Levi odiava exposição.

Ele teve que ir até a casa de Levi no domingo a tarde, apenas para que o moreno risse dele, o beijasse, abraçasse e falasse o quanto gostava de Erwin de verdade, então não era grande coisa que todo mundo soubesse. Eles ficaram largados no sofá, discutindo como seria o dia seguinte até concluírem que era melhor não irem juntos para a escola, não naquele dia.

Porém ao chegar na escola na segunda ele não tinha mais certeza se aquele tinha sido a melhor escolha. Hange se aproximou e começou a falar a exaustão, perguntando se agora eles podiam se beijar de verdade na peça. As pessoas o olhavam e em seguida pareciam procurar Levi, apenas confirmando que o menor não estava em nenhum lugar próximo. Marie foi quem mandou Hange cair fora e levou o amigo direto do armário para a sala de aula, dizendo que menos pessoas ficariam olhando para ele igual completos idiotas.

Por mais que ele tentasse focar na conversa ele apenas conseguia pensar em Levi e desejar que o moreno entrasse logo na sala, porque então eles estariam juntos e Erwin se sentiria mais seguro sobre tudo e finalmente seria um ponto final a toda aquela situação, pois eles estariam reafirmando o que aconteceu na festa. 

Quando Levi finalmente chegou e se aproximou, ele fez a única coisa que realmente queria fazer: beijou o menor. Sem se importar com nada a sua volta, pois o que importava mesmo era Levi e os que eles sentiam. E tudo mudou, porque agora eles podiam andar juntos de mãos dadas, sentarem-se perto um do outro sempre que possível ou ele podia deitar no colo de Levi enquanto eles conversavam em grupo no jardim da escola. Eventualmente, todos se acostumaram a ver os dois juntos e isso não era mais uma grande novidade, mas Erwin estava feliz que todos soubessem que eles eram definitivos e se gostavam de verdade.

Toda felicidade quase desapareceu após o jogo daquele mês. Eles tiveram que viajar até outra cidade para enfrentar a escola adversário, o que não era um problema. Jogar fora de casa tinha algumas desvantagens, entretanto eles não costumavam se intimidar. Daquela vez não foi diferente, mas não adiantou muito. 

Eles perderam. 

Cometeram erros que não deviam ter cometido e perderam pontos importantes. Eles não estavam na pior situação possível, porém não podiam se dar ao luxo de errar de novo se quisessem levar o campeonato. Os próximo jogo teria que ser impecáveis, se não eles estariam fora da final. 

E Erwin se culpava por isso, ele sempre se culpava quando algo dava errado. Significava que ele não tinha dado seu melhor, não tinha analisado todas as possibilidades e que havia falhado com seus companheiros de time, que sempre confiavam no seu julgamento e liderança.

O caminho de volta para casa foi silencioso e ele se isolou o máximo que conseguiu. Erwin sempre guardava os sentimentos negativos para si, não querendo levar seus colegas ainda mais para o fundo poço, porém aquele era um hábito ruim, pois significava que ele ficava remoendo cada momento, cada estratégia e movimento. Significava que ele se culpava, como se apenas ele houvesse falhado.

Ao chegarem na escola, todos pegaram suas coisas e foram embora, assim como o treinador – que já tinha aprendido a não insistir com seu quarterback naqueles momentos. Erwin ficou para trás, no campo vazio, jogando a bola para ninguém, enquanto revivia o jogo mais uma vez. Ele gostava de fazer aquilo, por mais autodestrutivo que fosse. Em algum momento ele simplesmente já teria revivido tudo tantas vezes que ele teria visualizado todos os ângulos e pormenores, então não cometeria os mesmos erros.

Eventualmente ele não ouviu o som do impacto na bola contra o gramado e quando focou a visão encontrou Levi. O menor lançou a bola de volta, num arremesso perfeito.

“Mike disse que te encontraria aqui”, Levi começou, se mantendo no lugar, os olhos fixos no loiro, “Sinto muito pelo jogo”.

Erwin arremessou a bola de volta. Ver Levi não incomodava como a presença de qualquer outra pessoa naquele momento incomodaria. Ele observou a forma que Levi segurou a bola e a lançou de novo, o movimento amplo e preciso. 

“Você seria um bom arremessador. Achei que odiasse futebol americano”.

“O fato de eu odiar não significa que eu não possa ser bom”, Levi sorriu pequeno.

“Você seria um ótimo jogador. É tão pequeno que passaria facilmente pela barreira”, Erwin se viu brincando antes que se desse conta, recebendo uma jogada com força do outro.

“Idiota!”, Levi falou rindo, se aproximando dele, “Vamos para casa”, ele estendeu a mão para o outro. 

Erwin observou os dedos e mão pequena do moreno antes de a segurar, deixando que o menor o guiasse em silêncio até o estacionamento. Estar perto de Levi era sempre reconfortante. Erwin não tinha receio de julgamentos, comentários negativos ou até mesmo de tentativas irritantes para o animar, porque Levi não era essa pessoa.

Levi era único. E tudo que ele fazia por Erwin era único.

O caminho até a casa de Levi foi calmo. Eles não conversaram, mas Levi achou uma rádio legal e eles ouvirem música em silêncio, a mão no menor na coxa de Erwin, o acariciando às vezes. O maior às vezes olhava o moreno e recebia um pequeno sorriso dele, o que o fazia sorrir um pouco também, ainda que sua mente voltasse ao jogo enquanto eles atravessavam a cidade. 

Levi convenceu Erwin a tomar outro banho assim que eles chegaram em casa – _não importa se você tomou um depois do jogo, esse é pra relaxar_ – e depois fez massagem no maior até que Erwin se viu mole demais para conseguir se manter acordado ou se importar com seus erros em um jogo.

Erwin acordou depois do que pareceu horas de um sono relaxante, se vendo sozinho no quarto de Levi. Ele podia ouvir a voz do menor na cozinha e sentir um cheiro de comida que fez seu estômago roncar. Ele vestiu a blusa de frio e andou até o outro cômodo, observando Levi desligar seu celular.

“Era sua mãe. Eu disse que você está bem e vai passar a noite aqui. Ela pareceu feliz que eu consegui te convencer a não ficar remoendo sobre o jogo e descansar”, o moreno indicou o celular, voltando para cozinha em seguida.

Erwin sentou-se, observando Levi tirar uma travessa do forno, logo percebendo que se tratava de macarrão com queijo.

“Obrigado por falar com ela”, Erwin falou, tendo que limpar a garganta quando percebeu sua voz rouca. Levi apenas acenou com a cabeça, enquanto servia ambos. Erwin observou a porção no prato a sua frente, grato por Levi lembrar de detalhes como aquele.

“O que foi?”, Levi sentou-se de frente pra ele, inclinando um pouco a cabeça para tentar ver a expressão do outro.

“Eu te amo”.

Erwin falou antes que pensasse como Levi reagiria aquilo. Ele vinha pensando naquilo há quanto tempo? Com certeza mais do que ele tinha ideia, porém aquelas palavras estavam em algum canto da sua mente nos últimos tempos e aquele dia elas estavam ali, bem na ponta da sua língua, prontas para serem ditas. 

Ele olhou bem o menor. Levi não desviou o olhar. Seus olhos acinzentados estavam mais abertos, em uma clara surpresa. Erwin estava pronto para dizer que ele não tinha que responder o mesmo, querendo quebrar o silêncio que havia se formado entre os dois e que quase o fazia sufocar pela possível obrigatoriedade que elas pareciam impor, mas Levi fez um sinal para que ele ficasse quieto, indo até ele e o beijando demorado. Um beijo calmo, profundo e... Tão... Certo? Seguro. Levi parecia querer passar segurança naquele pequeno gesto.

“Eu também te amo”, Levi sussurrou contra seus lábios, o beijando mais uma vez antes de esconder o rosto no peito de Erwin, respirando fundo ali. Erwin o abraçou forte, o mantendo próximo, surpreso e ao mesmo tempo tão incrivelmente feliz que jamais saberia como descrever.

Eles deitaram lado a lado aquela noite, se olhando na penumbra causada pela luz da rua que entrava pela cortina entreaberta. Levi fechou os olhos enquanto Erwin deslizava os dedos por seu rosto, seguindo cada contorno, linha e curva.

“Se a Universidade da Pensilvânia te aceitar...”, Erwin começou e Levi abriu os olhos, prestado atenção no maior, “E eu for para Princeton... São trinta minutos de trem. Podemos nos ver todo final de semana”.

“Erwin...”, o tom de Levi já era um velho conhecido seu, ele ia se contrapor com todos os possíveis “mas...” que ele pudesse pensar em uma fração de segundos.

“Não, escute”, Erwin se ajeitou, apoiando-se em um dos braços, olhando bem para o menor, “Você se qualifica para o auxílio, através daquele professor que é filho de um amigo do meu avô, e eu vou para Princeton. Posso ir para Philly todo fim de semana. Não importa se você vai dividir um dormitório a faculdade toda. Ainda assim podemos nos ver e passar o fim de semana juntos. Claro que às vezes vamos ter que espaçar as visitas por causa das provas ou podemos estudar juntos, eu não me importo. Eu só quero estar com você, entende?”.

Levi ficou em silêncio, o observando por um longo momento antes de falar algo ou reagir de qualquer forma, como se avaliasse o que tinha acabado de ouvir com cuidado.

“Sabe, para alguém tão sério, você é um puta de um idealista sonhador”, ele sorriu pequeno, não falando aquilo como crítica, mas como um comentário meio divertido, “Quer que fujamos para Vegas e nos casemos até o final do colégio também?”.

Erwin o empurrou, o que fez Levi rir e depois o abraçar e dar vários beijos em seu rosto.

“E se isso não funcionar? Vamos supor que a UPenn não me aceite e que eu fique preso aqui ou sei lá, passe numa faculdade em... Seattle? O que faremos?”, Levi falou baixo, parecendo querer manter algum nível de realidade naquele assunto.

“Por que Seattle?”, Erwin franziu a testa, ciente de que o menor estava certo em pensar na possibilidade de nada ser como esperado, mas ainda assim se sentindo incomodado com aquela ideia.

“Foi o lugar mais aleatório que consegui pensar, mas não tem nenhuma universidade em Seattle que eu tenha me inscrito”, o menor deu de ombros e depois olhou para o teto, “Nós sabemos que você vai entrar em uma boa universidade. Brown, Princeton, Yale... Não importa, você é claramente Ivy League, por todos os motivos que já sabemos. Porém eu não tenho qualquer garantia de nada, então pode ser que eu vá pra qualquer lugar ou pode ser que eu até mesmo não passe e não consiga sair dessa merda de cidade, Erwin”. 

“Você não consegue me deixar sonhar um pouco?”, o maior resmungou de volta, recebendo um sorriso meio triste do moreno, o que o fez acariciar o rosto de Levi e ficar mais sério, atento às reações dele.

“Eu posso te deixar sonhar o quanto quiser, Erwin. Só não posso me dar ao mesmo luxo… Entende? Eu… Não é fácil para mim pensar que talvez tenhamos que nos separar. Que talvez esse seja o preço para conseguir entrar numa boa universidade. E é pior ainda quando penso que talvez eu não consiga sair daqui e só possa te ver umas três vezes no ano durante feriados e férias".

Erwin abraçou o menor, o envolvendo completamente, dando beijos em seu rosto, cabeça, pescoço, ombros e onde mais conseguisse alcançar sem se afastar muito dele. Ele sentiu Levi relaxar em seus braços, mantendo o abraço mesmo assim.

"Nós não vamos nos separar. Eu prometo", Erwin falou tão seguro daquilo que ele mesmo se assustou, porém, a afirmação pareceu ser aceita pelo menor, que apenas o beijou em resposta.

Os treinos de futebol se tornaram ainda mais intensos depois da derrota. A maioria dos dias ele treinavam até escurecer e, muitas vezes, Erwin tinha que treinar após os ensaios de teatro. Ele estava exausto. Todos eles estavam, mas eles queriam ganhar e sabiam que precisavam se dedicar o máximo possível para o próximo jogo.

Levi ficava até mais tarde na maioria dos dias. Ele fazia todas suas atividades e depois se sentava na arquibancada, observando o treino com atenção, esperando até que o treinador dispensasse todos os jogadores e Erwin pudesse tomar banho e ir para casa. 

Ver Levi nos treinos ajudava Erwin a focar e ele gostava de observar Phillip e o menor conversando durante as jogadas deles, como se estivessem discutindo possíveis táticas. Quando eles tinham pequenas pausas, Erwin se sentava ao lado dele para descansar e se distrair. Às vezes Mike e Peter se juntavam a eles e por alguns minutos todos se esqueciam um pouco das táticas e passes. 

O próximo jogo seria contra o time que havia dado tanto trabalho para eles no começo de dezembro e parecendo ter em mente o quanto a escalação do time não tinha ajudado naquela vez, Phillip estava testando outros jogadores em campo e alguns deles em posições diferentes, o que deixou Adam especialmente irritado, pois significava que ele provavelmente não jogaria.

Foi em uma quarta de manhã, enquanto Levi pegava seus livros no armário que Adam se aproximou e fechou sua porta com tudo, claramente irritado. O menor nem mesmo piscou, apenas olhando para o outro garoto sem entender.

“Que porra é essa?”, Levi falou firme, olhando para Adam. 

Adam era, obviamente, bem maior do que Levi, porém isso nunca tinha intimidado o moreno e ele não ia começar a se intimidar agora. As pessoas em volta pararam o que estavam fazendo e olharam a cena, algumas já prevendo uma grande confusão.

“Só porque você está fodendo com Erwin não significa que você pode se meter no time, Ackerman”, Adam falou alto, olhando o menor com raiva.

“O que minha relação com Erwin tem a ver com a merda do seu futebol idiota?”

“O treinador disse que estou fora do próximo jogo. Foi você, não foi?”, Adam empurrou Levi, que prontamente largou os livros e o empurrou de volta.

“Eu não dou a mínima se você vai participar de um caralho de jogo ou não. Por que porra você acha que me importo com a merda da sua vida, McConnon!?”, Levi estava pronto para dar as costas, quando Adam pulou em cima dele, o derrubando com tudo no chão, preparado para o socar.

Levi caiu, um pouco surpreso, pois não esperava de fato que o outro levaria aquilo para uma briga física de verdade. Ele estava pronto para se defender, quando sentiu Adam se afastando. E então ele viu a coisa mais improvável da sua manhã: Erwin tinha puxado Adam de cima de si e o jogado no chão, o chutando nas costelas, pronto para realmente bater no colega de time.

Levi se levantou rápido, o segurando pelo braço, tentando o puxar para longe de Adam. Ele viu Mike se aproximando, colocando a mão no peito do amigo, tentando o afastar de Adam também, porém Erwin estava claramente puto, “Para com isso, Erwin!”.

Ouvir a voz do menor pareceu ter algum efeito sobre Erwin, pois ele se afastou, os punhos cerrados e o maxilar travado, olhando com raiva para Adam, que continuava jogado no chão, as mãos sobre o local que Erwin tinha o chutado, devolvendo o olhar raivoso para o quarterback.

“Smith! McConnon!”, era a voz de Richards, ele vinha andando rápido pelo corredor que tinha ficado cheio de alunos que apareceram de todos os lugares para ver a briga, “Minha sala. Agora!”.

Mike e Levi trocaram um olhar rápido, enquanto Erwin se afastava sem olhar para ninguém, seguindo Richards para sua sala. Peter - que tinha surgido do meio de todas as pessoas em volta deles - se aproximou para ajudar Adam a se levantar. Por um momento ele pareceu prestes a recusar a ajuda, mas logo segurou a mão do colega, seguindo para a sala do diretor também.

As pessoas começaram a dispersar aos poucos, enquanto Levi observava os garotos sumirem com o diretor. Peter lhe devolveu os livros que ele tinha derrubado no chão. Mike apertou seu ombro de leve, dizendo que eles deviam ir para a sala de aula.

“Não liga pro Adam. Ele é um babaca que quer jogar a culpa da própria incompetência nos outros”, Peter falou tranquilo.

“Porra. Eu preciso falar com o Richards”, Levi resmungou, abrindo a porta do armário e jogando os livros lá dentro de qualquer jeito, correndo em direção a sala do diretor.

“Todo mundo ficou maluco do nada?”, Peter franziu a testa, olhando para Mike que apenas deu de ombros, dizendo que eles deviam ir para a aula.

Levi entrou rápido na ante sala que levava a sala do diretor e a enfermaria. Ele conseguiu ver que Adam estava na enfermaria pela persiana entreaberta e por isso se encaminhou a sala de Richards. Lydia, a secretária do diretor, se levantou.

“Ackerman, o diretor está com um aluno...”, ela começou a dizer, mas o garoto simplesmente passou por ela, entrando na sala e fechando a porta.

Erwin virou a cabeça, enquanto Richards erguia o olhar, franzindo a testa para o garoto que tinha acabado de invadir sua sala.

“Sr. Ackerman?”, Richards relaxou na cadeira, como se a invasão não o surpreendesse mais àquela altura.

“Você não pode suspender o Erwin. O time precisa dele para ganhar o próximo jogo e cada treino conta no momento. Além disso, isso vai prejudicar o currículo impecável dele. E, no final, a culpa da briga sequer é dele. O Adam simplesmente surtou e me atacou porque não vai ficar no banco. Erwin só quis me defender, mesmo eu não precisando disso, então, tipo...”, Levi parou de falar quando o diretor ergueu a mão.

“Não vou suspender o senhor Smith, pois sei de tudo isso. Ele vai apenas levar uma advertência e isso não irá prejudicar os treinos ou o currículo dele”, Richards explicou, observando a expressão de surpresa do garoto em pé, “Mais alguma coisa, Sr. Ackerman? Você não tem aula agora?”.

“Sim. Certo”, Levi balançou a cabeça, olhando do diretor para Erwin, que apenas deu sorriu de canto, como quem diz que está tudo bem, “Obrigado”, e dizendo aquilo Levi saiu, fechando a porta.

“Eu me lembro de ter dito que muitas relações peculiares se formaram ao longo da minha carreira, mas diria que você e Ackerman são a mais peculiar de todas, Smith”, Richards olhou um bom tempo para a porta, como se estivesse perdido numa série de pensamentos. Ele balançou a cabeça de leve, como se para desanuviar as ideias e olhou para o aluno à sua frente, “Nunca imaginei que te receberia na minha sala porque tentou bater em outro aluno, mas aqui estamos. E o motivo é Levi Ackerman, alguém que poderia facilmente se livrar de Adam”.  
“Eu sei. Eu só...”, Erwin começou.

“É seu namorado. Eu entendo que deve ser desconfortável ver qualquer pessoa querendo brigar com ele”, o diretor o interrompeu, “Em três meses vocês estarão formados. Tente não meter em brigas nessa altura, okay? Lydia vai entregar sua advertência e depois você pode ir para a aula”.

Erwin não disse mais nada, se levantando e indo pegar a advertência com Lydia, que ainda resmungava por Levi ter entrado na sala sem mais nem menos. Ela entregou o papel sem dar muita atenção para Erwin e nem ligou quando ele agradeceu, continuando o que ela fazia anteriormente.

Assim que ele saiu para o corredor, sentiu os dedos de Levi envolverem seu punho, o guiando para a direção contrária a sala de aula. Era engraçado como ele sabia que era Levi apenas pelo toque. Os dois saíram rápido da escola, atravessando até o campo de atletismo, que estava vazio naquele horário e ficava fora da vista da maior parte da escola.

Erwin sentou-se no primeiro degrau da arquibancada, com Levi parando a sua frente. Suas mochilas ficaram jogadas no chão.

“Você está bem?”, o maior perguntou de imediato, olhando bem para o menor. Ele havia chegado na hora que Adam tinha empurrado Levi para o chão e aquilo o tinha enchido de ódio. Ele sabia que Levi era completamente capaz de se defender, entretanto não pensou naquilo por nenhum segundo.

Levi acenou positivamente com a cabeça, olhando de volta para Erwin, “Você continua me surpreendendo, Smith. Nunca te imaginei entrando numa briga, menos ainda por mim”.

Erwin bufou, passando a língua pelos lábios depois, trazendo o menor para perto de si, o deixando entre suas pernas, “Eu simplesmente... Eu não consegui pensar quando vi que ele te derrubou. Eu sei que você sabe se defender, mas... Argh, Levi. Eu não quero nunca que alguém tente te machucar de novo”.

Levi riu fraco, se aproximando para segurar seu rosto e o beijar demorado, o chamando de idiota por entre os beijos. Erwin envolveu seu corpo com um dos braços, o beijando com vontade. Ele nunca era irracional daquela maneira, porém quando se tratava de Levi... 

“Nunca mais se meta numa briga por minha causa”, Levi fez uma cara de sério, “Eu achei que você seria suspenso. Sério”.

“Ser bom aluno serve para algo, afinal”, Erwin deu de ombros, “Só não faço ideia de como vou explicar isso para minha mãe. Meu pai está viajando e eu tenho que trazer a advertência assinada amanhã”.

Levi mordeu o lábio de leve, olhando em volta por um momento e depois sentando-se ao lado do namorado, “Você tem alguma foto de algo assinado por ela?”.

Erwin ergueu as sobrancelhas, tirando o celular do bolso da calça em seguida, abrindo o aplicativo com fotos salvas, procurando por algum tempo, antes de mostrar a foto que havia achado.

“Bem...”, Levi pegou o celular, aumentando a foto, olhando com atenção, “Vai servir”.

O menor deixou o celular no banco de cima, indo pegar uma caneta e o caderno na mochila. Eles ficaram em silêncio, enquanto Levi treinava as assinaturas algumas vezes, antes de virar o caderno para Erwin ver.

“Cacete, Ackerman. Não sabia que você era um falsificador de assinaturas também”.

“Só quando necessário”, Levi piscou para ele, “Tive que aprender a me virar quando Kenny passou a sumir no mundo e tinha várias coisas da escola que precisavam da assinatura dele. Nunca usei para outra coisa, para ser sincero. Me dá o papel da advertência para resolvermos logo isso”.

Erwin tirou o envelope da mochila, dando para Levi, que tomou ainda mais cuidado daquela vez, fazendo uma assinatura tanto boa quanto a própria Linda Smith teria feito.

“Obrigado”, Erwin ficou olhando para o papel, realmente surpreso com aquela habilidade escondida do menor.

“Considere meu pagamento por mais cedo”, Levi beijou o canto dos seus lábios, voltando a sentar ao seu lado, sendo envolvido pelo braço de Erwin. No início daquele ano tudo aquilo seria impossível: os dois namorando, matando aula juntos, Erwin batendo em alguém porque essa pessoa tinha mexido com Levi e levando uma advertência por aquilo, mas ali estavam eles e tudo parecia perfeitamente certo.

Linda andou rapidamente a curta distância que separava a casa dos Zacharias da sua. Toda a calma que sua tarde de sexta com as amigas deveria ter, tinha se esvaído e ela pensava em todas as coisas que queria dizer a Erwin naquele instante. Erwin. Seu único filho. Jogando todos os planos cuidadosos para sua vida pelo ralo com suas ideias descabidas.

Por que não ir para Princeton no lugar de Brown?

Por que não seguir uma carreira em direitos humanos no lugar de direito empresarial, assumindo a empresa que Conrad tinha construído?

Por que ele simplesmente não seguia os planos? Por que ele fazia questão de jogar seu enorme potencial fora?

Ele poderia ter a vida perfeita: namorar Marie, ir para Brown, voltar para casa e trabalhar com o pai e então se casar com Marie. Ter filhos que seriam mimados pelos avós. Seria perfeito.

Mas não. Erwin era sobre ideias próprias, como entrar numa produção teatral no último ano do colégio.

Linda respirou fundo ao entrar em casa, encontrando tudo silencioso. Ela fechou os olhos e contou até 10. Não ia gritar com o filho. Tinha que pensar no que havia para falar e não despejar tudo de uma vez sobre ele, pois sabia que Erwin ia aproveitar para reverter a situação. Ela deveria esperar Conrad? Não. Não ia esperar o marido para ter aquela conversa.

Ela subiu as escadas em silêncio, pensando nas palavras que diria. Então ouviu vozes vindo do quarto de Erwin. E risadas. Levi? Sim, definitivamente aquele tom de voz era de Levi. Talvez fosse uma boa ter o menor ali. Erwin abaixava a guardar perto do amigo, à vontade demais para ficar alerta e pronto para argumentar como de costume.

A porta estava entreaberta, dando uma visão para dentro do quarto, de um jeito que os dois não a veriam ao menos que olhassem diretamente naquela direção. Linda parou, Erwin estava deitado – sem roupa? –, a atenção completamente voltada para Levi, uma expressão carinhosa enquanto ele passava a mão pelo rosto do menor, que estava deitado de barriga para baixo – obviamente sem roupa também. Foi Levi quem se aproximou e beijou Erwin.

Linda ficou parada no lugar por um tempo, processando a cena, antes de perceber que eles poderiam a ver ali a qualquer momento. Ela andou rápido de volta para o andar debaixo, indo para a cozinha e tirando uma garrafa de vinho branco da geladeira. Aquela não era uma cena de garotos brincando de se descobrirem. Aquela era uma cena de um casal, principalmente pela expressão de Erwin, pela forma que ele envolveu Levi quando o beijou, pelo risco que ele corria ao aproveitar uma tarde que a mãe deveria estar fora...

Erwin era gay? Seria uma ótima razão para ele não estar com Marie ou com qualquer outra garota. Eles estavam juntos há quanto tempo? Levi seria o motivo de seu filho querer todas aquelas coisas diferentes? Ela massageou as têmporas, tentando afastar a dor que começa a se instalar ali. Estava decidida a esperar o menor ir embora e conversar seriamente com o filho. Por isso foi para a sala, sentando-se em uma poltrona, bebendo em silêncio e no escuro.

Depois de um bom tempo – eles não tinham com o que se preocupar, ela não era suposta a estar ali – Levi e Erwin desceram as escadas, conversando sobre o próximo jogo de futebol da escola. O volume das vozes aumentou e depois diminui, a porta de entrada se fechou e ela pôde ouvir o som do carro de Erwin deixando a entrada de casa.

Linda continuou sentada. Terminou sua garrafa de vinho, então a levou junto com a taça para a cozinha, deixando tudo meticulosamente arrumado, como sempre. Voltou para a poltrona de antes, olhando o relógio. Pensou em subir até o quarto do filho e revirar as coisas para achar algo sobre a tal peça de teatro. Duas coisas escondidas e descobertas de uma única vez graças a Pearl, mãe de Adam.

Pensando no assunto com mais calma, Linda poderia jurar que tinha percebido as mães de Mike e Marie – Lauren e Sharon - se entreolhando enquanto Pearl falava. Mais do que isso, elas tinham arbitrariamente tentado mudar de assunto e fazer com que Linda não visse a foto que Pearl tanto queria mostrar. Ela sentiu alguma raiva das amigas, mas se elas sabiam tinha sido através dos filhos e se eles tivessem pedido segredo, elas manteriam a palavra. Afinal, Linda faria o mesmo por Erwin.

Erwin chegou após algum tempo, entrando na casa escura, certo de que continuava sozinho. Ele não queria ter deixado Levi ir – ele nunca queria isso, na verdade. Quanto mais tempo eles passavam juntos, mais Erwin o queria perto de si. Ele lembrou-se de Levi brincando sobre fugirem para Vegas e se casarem. Era em momentos assim que a brincadeira não parecia tão absurda, pois significaria voltar para casa e sempre ter Levi por perto.

“Há quanto tempo você tem mentido pra mim?”, Linda ligou a luz da sala, assustando Erwin, que a olhou como se não fizesse ideia do que ela estava falando, “Pearl me contou da peça. Uma peça, Erwin? Sério!? No último ano de escola? Você deveria estar preocupado com notas e um bom desempenho no time, não em fazer uma nova atividade que não vai fazer diferença nenhuma na sua vida. O que passou na sua cabeça quando decidiu que estar numa peça seria uma boa ideia?”.

“Mãe, calma”, Erwin manteve a voz tranquila, mas ficou parado no mesmo lugar de antes, como se não ousasse se mexer naquele instante, “Eu posso explicar isso, prometo”.

“Acho bom que possa mesmo, Erwin Smith! Eu não criei um filho para fazer as coisas pelas minhas costas!”, Linda falou firme, do jeito que costumava fazer quando ia repreender Erwin, ela nem mesmo se abalava quando tinha que brigar com ele, apenas ficava irritada que ele tivesse que ser tão teimoso, “É por causa de Levi?”.

“Levi?”, Erwin a olhou sem entender, finalmente andando até o aparador e deixando a chave do carro ali, voltando-se em seguida para a mãe, “O que Levi tem a ver com isso, mãe?”.

“Eu vi vocês juntos hoje. No seu quarto...”, pelo jeito que Linda falou, Erwin soube de imediato que ela havia os vistos juntos em sua cama, provavelmente em algum momento íntimo demais que ele não gostaria que sua minha mãe o encontrasse.

“Não é por causa do Levi. Não exatamente”, Erwin passou a língua pelos lábios, sentindo a boca seca de repente.

“Há quanto tempo isso tem acontecido? Debaixo do meu teto, Erwin! Você nem mesmo pensou em me contar que estava com esse garoto?”.

“Na verdade, eu apenas pensei que essa seria exatamente a sua reação. Você não se importa muito se estou com Levi porque gostamos um do outro, mas sim com quais influências isso vai ter na minha vida”, Erwin começou e percebeu que aquele era o exato momento dele falar tudo que sempre pensava sobre o controle da sua mãe, “Você nunca se importa se eu realmente quero algo e se estou feliz com isso. Além de achar que toda vez que faço algo que você não concorda, eu faço isso apenas para te irritar. Você nunca cogitou que talvez eu queira coisas diferentes e que eu seja mais feliz assim? Como sou com Levi, por exemplo?”.

E de repente Linda estava chorando, sentando-se no braço do sofá, que era o local mais próximo que ela tinha para isso. Erwin se aproximou, a abraçando, enquanto ela chorava com ainda mais força.  
“Mãe?”, Erwin perguntou depois de algum tempo, um pouco inseguro pela reação inesperada. Linda nunca caia no choro quando eles discutiam, ela apenas apresentava o ponto dela e deixava claro que aquilo era o que importava.

“Sou uma mãe horrível”, Linda sussurrou entre as lágrimas, olhando para os olhos do filho, “Você escondeu que gostava de alguém porque sempre fico te impondo coisas...”.

E então ela voltou a chorar, enquanto Conrad entrava em casa para encontrar aquela cena, olhando da esposa para o filho sem entender nada.

“Ela descobriu sobre Levi e eu”, Erwin disse, enquanto acariciava a cabeça da mãe, que se acalmava aos poucos. Ele pensou em falar que Linda havia também descoberto sobre a peça, mas achou melhor focar apenas no que seria fácil de resolver.

“Bem, eventualmente ela teria que saber”, Conrad se aproximou, colocando a mão no ombro da esposa, “Linda, querida, o que foi?”.

“Nosso único filho não me contou sobre gostar de alguém porque esperava que eu ficasse com raiva ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Eu me sinto horrível, Conrad. Eu falhei como mãe”.

Erwin respirou fundo, ciente que sua mãe sempre tendia a um drama absurdo quando algo não era o que ela esperava, “Mãe, eu só tive medo da sua reação. Eu não acho que você seja uma mãe terrível, só... Você não gosta muito quando vou por um caminho diferente do que você acha adequado e, bem, você gosta tanto de Levi que achei que era melhor deixar as coisas desse jeito, okay?”.

“Vocês estão namorando?”, Linda limpou o rosto com um lenço que Conrad lhe trouxe. Ela observou o filho concordar com a cabeça, “E você gosta muito dele, não é? O que Levi deve estar pensando de mim? Ele deve achar que sou uma mulher horrorosa e preconceituosa”.

“Ele sabe que você é um pouco... Que você tem sua própria maneira de ver as coisas e por isso eu estava adiando para te contar, mas ele também sabe que você gosta dele e acho que ele não te considera preconceituosa. Nós só ficamos preocupados com sua reação”, Erwin sentou-se no sofá, esperando que Linda fizesse o mesmo.

“Desde quando você sabe, Conrad?”, Linda assou o nariz avermelhado de tanto chorar, olhando para o marido que havia sentado no outro sofá.

“Bem... Eu notei recentemente que os garotos ficavam um pouco diferente quando estavam perto e resolvi conversar com Erwin. Ele pediu para que deixasse que ele contar para você. Era importante para ele, por isso resolvi guardar segredo”.

Linda apenas concordou, pegando um novo lenço para terminar de limpar o rosto, abraçando o filho mais uma vez, pedindo desculpas por ele achar que não podia contar tudo para ela. Erwin a abraçou de volta, beijando seu rosto. Depois de um tempo Linda se levantou, dizendo que deviam preparar um jantar para Levi em breve, para ele saber que era bem vindo e que a relação deles era aceita, esquecendo-se completamente da história do teatro.

Tanto Levi quanto Erwin ficaram surpresos com como Linda se tornou simplesmente a mãe mais orgulhosa e que dava o maior apoio do mundo a relação deles. Se antes ela gostava de Levi, agora o tratava como seu segundo filho, fazendo questão que ele estivesse no maior número possível de atividades da família Smith.

Ela não se importou com os comentários de Pearl na vez que elas se reuniram na casa dela, deixando muito claro que estava orgulhosa do filho e o apoiaria em qualquer decisão que ele tomasse a partir daquele momento. O que era verdade, uma vez que ela quis saber tudo sobre a peça e começou a pedir que Hange lhe mandasse fotos dos ensaios – Hange achou genial e começou a dizer que toda mãe deveria ser assim.

Ela também quis saber desde quando eles estavam juntos e aos poucos não achou uma ideia tão ruim assim Erwin ir para Princeton se isso significava que ele estaria há uma curta viagem de Levi.

Com tudo aquilo, Levi se viu ao lado de Conrad e Linda Smith no jogo seguinte. O clima era tenso porque eles tinham que ganhar e sabiam que aquele time era seu maior adversário. Quem perdesse estaria fora do campeonato. O time adversário ficaria em terceiro lugar, enquanto eles só poderiam atingir o quarto lugar com uma boa pontuação.

Era manhã de sábado e o sol de abril era quente, fazendo que todos usassem bonés e óculos de sol. As arquibancadas estavam cheias com as torcidas de ambos os times e era possível sentir a animosidade no ar. 

Levi ficou atento a cada movimento de Erwin. Eles tinham conversado muito sobre aquele jogo nas semanas anteriores e ele tinha tentado ajudar o maior o máximo possível. Ele sabia que Erwin estava seguro, apesar da última derrota, e que isso fazia com que todo o time também ficasse mais confiante. 

Ele observou Adam no banco de reservas, sabendo que Philip tinha dado uma bronca imensa nele após a briga com Levi e Erwin, dizendo que ele seria expulso do time se voltasse a brigar com alguém pelas decisões do seu treinador e que ele deveria pensar sempre no bem no time, não nas próprias vontades.

Levi deixou que Linda segurasse sua mão e a apertasse sempre que ficava nervosa com algo. Ela era uma daquelas mães que vibravam com tudo que o filho fazia e por isso estava tão tensa quanto era possível estar sem entrar em campo. Conrad era mais contido, mas era possível ver seus olhos percorrendo o campo e o placar, como se ele estivesse calculando qual jogada seria a mais adequada e quantos pontos eles precisavam obter.

Na hora do intervalo, o placar era acirrado, dando uma vantagem mínima para o time deles. Levi se levantou com uma desculpa qualquer, decidido a ir desejar um bom segundo tempo para o namorado. Enquanto dava a volta por fora do campo para entrar escondido no vestiário, Levi deu de cara com a pessoa que menos esperava ver naquele dia – o qualquer outro dia que estava por vir.

Ele sentiu-se ficar tenso por dentro, porém não demonstrou isso, ficando sério. O homem a sua frente indicou o caminho para a rua, onde um carro antigo estava estacionado. Levi o seguiu, em partes por curiosidade, em partes porque sabia que não teria muita opção. Kenny ainda era seu responsável legal.

Eles foram para casa. A casa que, no fim, era de Kenny. Levi ficou parado em um canto próximo a porta – tantos anos depois e ele tinha a mesma mania de estar perto da porta para o caso de precisar escapar. Kenny não parecia pronto para atacar, mas a verdade é que ele nunca parecia. 

O homem entrou na casa com seus sapatos sujos e foi até a cozinha, abrindo geladeira e armários, preparando algo para comer. Ele sentou-se próximo ao balcão e olhou para Levi.

“Senta aí, garoto”, Ele indicou o banco do outro lado do balcão, “Pare de agir como se eu fosse a porra de uma ameaça. Não vim aqui para te expulsar, nem para te bater, na verdade, as últimas vezes você brigou para valer, hein? Aposto que é quase impossível te derrotar agora”, Kenny deu sua risada áspera e sem sentimentos, “Mas óbvio que eu tenho um segredo ou dois que você não sabe”.

Levi sentou-se, sem saber ao certo por quê. Era um hábito, provavelmente. Por anos ele tinha apenas seguido as ordens de Kenny, sabendo que dessa forma ele tinha menos chances de se machucar. Ele tinha aprendido a brigar não apenas por causa de Kenny, mas também porque garotos maiores sempre implicavam com ele, achando que ele seria um alvo fácil.

Levi se recusava a ser um alvo fácil para quem quer que fosse. Então simplesmente aprendeu a se defender para valer. Ele lembrava de quanta raiva sentia naquela época. Ele havia perdido a única pessoa que era sua referência e que ele amava: Kuchel. Ele não tinha ideia de quem era seu pai e quando Kenny apareceu pela primeira vez, Levi não fazia ideia de quem era aquele homem desgrenhado e antipático.

Até que sua mãe disse que Kenny era a única família que eles tinham e que Levi teria que se comportar e ir embora com ele quando fosse a hora. A hora chegou mais rápido do que ele gostaria, porém ele lembrava que Kenny tinha cuidado de Kuchel da melhor forma que podia, mesmo sendo aquele homem rude que ele odiava.

Eles saíram da cidade grande para ir morar naquela cidade pequena, em uma casa que ele nunca poderia chamar de sua. Ali ele tinha que dormir na sala, primeiro no sofá velho, depois em um sofá cama que não era grande coisas. Ele saiu dos braços de uma mãe amorosa para uma casa estranha de uma pessoa que nunca quis uma criança por perto e não fazia ideia de como tratá-lo.

No começo eram apenas broncas, depois veio os gritos, que logo passaram para as brigas verbais e de repente eram tapas. Conforme Levi ficava mais velho, os castigos físicos aumentavam e ele não queria mais chorar por isso. Ele tinha raiva. Ele queria Kenny morto. Ele queria os garotos idiotas da sua escola mortos.

Ele aprendeu a brigar para se defender e canalizar aquela raiva. Mais tarde, quando Kenny passou a ficar cada vez mais tempo longe de casa e os garotos na escola não tinha mais coragem de implicar com ele, Levi transformou a raiva no hábito de limpeza. 

Kenny não ia bater nele, mas estava com a merda de sapatos sujos na cozinha impecável. Ele tinha deixado uma bagunça na pia, com embalagens e potes abertos, se importando em comer seu lanche antes de arrumar qualquer coisa.

Ele cheirava a cigarro, mas não a bebida – ele nunca tinha cheirado a bebida, Kenny não era um alcoólatra quando Levi era criança e parecia não ter se tornado no tempo que ficaram afastados.

“Namorando o filho dos Smith, hm?”, Kenny limpou a boca com um pano de prato – por que com a merda do pano de prato? –, olhando para ele em seguida. Levi deve ter parecido confuso, pois Kenny deu um sorriso azedo e se explicou, “A foto e a blusa. Obviamente eu não faço ideia como é o garoto, mas ele lembra muito Conrad e bem... Tem o nome dele nessa porcaria de blusa de mauricinho de time de futebol. Quem diria que os almofadinhas fazem seu tipo, hein, garoto? Eu sempre soube que você era viado, mas achei que ia acabar com aquele seu amigo da escola, não com um riquinho babaca”.

Levi olhou para trás, sentindo alguma raiva de si por deixar coisas tão íntimas expostas. Ele não respondeu e Kenny não pareceu se importar, pois continuou a comer o lanche.

“O que faz aqui, Kenny?”, Levi perguntou com calma, olhando para o homem à sua frente.

Kenny terminou de comer como se não houvesse escutado o sobrinho, se levantando para se servir de um copo de suco em seguida. Levi o observou sem se exaltar, ciente que o homem faria tudo o possível para irritá-lo.

“Quando Kuchel estava prestes a morrer, ela me entregou uma carta e me fez prometer que só te entregaria no seu último ano de colégio”, o homem tirou algo de dentro do casaco, um envelope pardo, um tanto amassado, “Nunca gostei muito desses segredos de merda, porém foi um pedido da minha irmã e eu faria qualquer porcaria por ela, de verdade”.

Kenny deixou o envelope sobre o balcão, olhando bem para Levi.

“Eu não tive tempo de te dar esse cacete de envelope antes e não vou ter tempo depois de hoje, então tá aí. Eu nunca li, apesar de saber o que é porque ela me contou”, Kenny pegou mais um copo de suco, tomando lentamente, “Sabe, garoto, eu sempre odiei o quanto você me lembra ela, mas agora... É bom ver alguém e lembrar de Kuchel. Ela foi tipo a única coisa boa na minha vida”, Kenny deu de ombros, se dirigindo a porta, “Espero não te encontrar nunca mais, Levi”.

Sem olhar para trás, Kenny saiu e fechou a porta. Levi ficou algum tempo parado, olhando para a porta como se esperasse o homem entrar de novo por ela, mas isso não aconteceu, então se levantou e foi até lá, a trancando bem, como se aquilo fosse impedir Kenny de entrar na própria casa – nunca havia.

Levi se aproximou do balcão, olhando para o envelope amassado, com medo do que aquilo significava. Ele mordeu o lábio, pegando o envelope e o abrindo com cuidado, tirando uma folha antiga de dentro. Era uma carta de sua mãe. Ele sabia pela letra de pequenos bilhetes que ele guardava.

_Querido Levi,_

_Se você está recebendo isso, significa que em algum momento eu tive que te deixar e eu sinto muito por isso, de verdade. Você provavelmente não faz ideia, mas você foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu na minha vida toda e eu faria qualquer coisa por você. Você sempre será meu querido menininho, que chegou numa manhã de Natal como o melhor presente que alguém poderia ganhar. Infelizmente, meu tempo com você não é tão grande quanto eu gostaria que fosse._

_Saiba que eu sempre serei orgulhosa de você, pois sei que você é corajoso e determinado. Sempre foi. Você sempre tomou suas próprias decisões e sempre me surpreendeu por isso. Eu só consigo imaginar o quão incrível você é. Você com certeza tem várias perguntas sobre sua própria história e eu gostaria de poder te contar pessoalmente. Como não posso, deixei essa carta aos cuidados de Kenny._

_Eu sei que Kenny é uma pessoa difícil, porém eu não tinha mais ninguém a quem te confiar. Nossos pais morreram quando eu estava no ensino médio. E seu pai... Bem, essa carta é especialmente sobre ele._

_Não direi o nome dele aqui, porém te darei um meio de o conseguir se assim desejar._

_O que você precisa mesmo saber é que conheci seu pai quando trabalhava numa galeria de arte. Eu era consultora e atendia muitos clientes e artistas. Uma noite tivemos uma grande exibição de uma nova artista que vinha se destacando muito. Seu pai estava lá e acho que nos apaixonamos de imediato._

_Começamos a sair e, bem, eu achei que eu tinha encontrado o amor da minha vida. Eu era muito feliz naquela época e ele era o melhor homem que eu já havia conhecido. Romântico e atencioso. Inteligente. De uma família com uma boa condição. Então, eu engravidei. Você não faz ideia do quão feliz eu fiquei. Você era a última coisa que faltava para eu considerar que minha vida era perfeita. Eu tinha um trabalho que amava, um pequeno apartamento que era meu lar, estava com seu homem maravilhoso e agora estava grávida de um bebê que eu sempre desejei._

_Foi aí que tudo desandou. Eu descobri que o homem que eu amava e com quem eu tinha passado os últimos dois anos – inclusive frequentando os lugares como ele e sendo apresentada como sua namorada – era casado e já tinha uma família. Eu não fazia ideia. Como ele viajava muito à negócios, nada parecia fora do lugar. Eu estava errada. As viagens era para ver sua esposa e filhos._

_O término foi caótico._

_Ele não queria um filho que não fosse dentro do seu casamento e me pagou muito para que eu resolvesse isso. Eu jamais seria capaz de fazer o que ele pedia, pois já te amava mais do que a mim mesma. Eu aceitei o dinheiro, pensando que ele poderia ser bem usado para o seu futuro e nunca mais o vi. Me mudei para outra cidade e comecei tudo de novo, como uma mãe solteira, pois a única coisa que me importava de verdade era te ter, meu pequeno Levi._

_Você foi muito amado por mim e saiba que fiz tudo que pude para tentar te dar a melhor vida possível. Espero que eu não tenha falhado com você, pois jamais me perdoaria por isso._

_Nesse envelope você encontrará o cartão de um advogado. Ele te dirá tudo que você precisa saber e, caso deseje, ele lhe contará quem é seu pai._

_Todo amor do mundo,  
Mamãe._

Levi teve que ler a carta umas três vezes e apenas a largou porque começou a tremer. Ele deixou a folha e envelope de lado, começando a limpar a sujeira que Kenny tinha deixado como se casa não fosse limpa há uma década, tentando não pensar na carta, porque ao mesmo tempo que ter algo de sua mãe sempre o comovia, saber daquelas coisas tinham lhe lembrado da raiva de antes.

A campainha tocou e ele se assustou, olhando para o relógio e percebendo que já era final de tarde. O jogo tinha terminado há horas e ele tinha se esquecido completamente daquilo. Ele provavelmente tinha deixa Linda e Conrad preocupados por simplesmente desaparecer e provavelmente Erwin havia o ligado a exaustão, mas naquele exato momento ele nem mesmo sabia onde estava o celular.

Levi foi até a porta e a abriu sem se importar em ver quem era, meio que já esperando que fosse Erwin. Ele deixou o maior entrar, voltando para a limpeza meticulosa que fazia nos azulejos da cozinha. Erwin fechou a porta e o seguiu, observando o que o menor fazia por um momento.

“O que aconteceu? Meus pais falaram que você saiu no intervalo e não voltou”, Erwin falou baixo, como se não quisesse perturbar o estado mental do moreno. Ele nunca tinha visto Levi daquela forma.

“Kenny apareceu”, Levi percebeu que imediatamente Erwin começou a procurar qualquer sinal de que Kenny houvesse feito algo com ele, “Ele veio me deixar uma carta”, ele indicou a carta aberta sobre o balcão.

Erwin pegou o papel, o lendo com calma, soltando um palavrão baixo quando terminou, indo até o menor e o segurando, fazendo com que ele parasse com a limpeza compulsiva e descabida que vinha durando horas.

“Levi?”, ele segurou o queixo do menor com cuidado, o fazendo erguer os olhos para o olhar, “Sinto muito”.

Levi sentiu a primeira lágrima descer por seu rosto e tentou a limpar de imediato, mas foi impedido por Erwin, que o envolveu num abraço apertado, dizendo que era tudo bem chorar. Foi o que ele fez.

Levi ligou para o escritório na segunda. Ele, Erwin, Farlan e Isabel se reuniram numa sala vazia no horário do almoço, esperando o menor ser atendido. Levi falou com o advogado, que nem ao menos pareceu surpreso que ele estivesse finalmente ligando, e marcou uma reunião para sexta, no começo da tarde, o que significava que eles iam perder o dia de aula numa pequena aventura.

Erwin pegou cada um em suas casas na manhã de sexta, como se estivesse apenas dando uma carona para a escola, porém logo eles estavam na interestadual. Eram quase quatro horas de viagem até a cidade onde ficava o escritório do advogado. Isabel estava particularmente feliz, começando a fazer vários planos de um futuro para Levi, agora que ele tinha algum dinheiro.

“Sério, Isabel. Nós não fazemos ideia de quanto dinheiro é”, Levi resmungou depois de um tempo, ligando o rádio e aumentando o volume. Ele duvidada que houvesse uma pequena fortuna no banco em seu nome, mas com certeza **algum** dinheiro era melhor do que **nenhum**.

Erwin segurou sua mão e a beijou, sorrindo para ele, como se quisesse assegurar que tudo daria certo. Farlan começou a cantar no banco de trás. E assim foi a primeira metade da viagem. 

Na segunda metade, eles começaram a discutir sobre o baile de formatura. Isabel e Farlan iam juntos de Marie, decididos que ir em casal era a coisa mais idiota do mundo. 

“Hey, nós vamos em casal!”, Erwin reclamou do banco do motorista.

“Vamos?”, Levi o olhou, “Eu não vou em festas de escola, Smith”.

“É nossa festa de formatura, Levi”.

“Festas de escola são idiotas e só reforçam a divisão dos alunos com aquele concurso idiota de rei e rainha do baile”.

“Se esse é o problema, nós podemos tirar seu nome dos concorrentes à rainha do baile”, Farlan brincou, recebendo um olhar de poucos amigos por parte do Levi, “Qual é? Estamos acabando com os estereótipos de gênero aqui, cara!”.

“Seria isso se Erwin concorresse a rainha do baile, não eu. Todo mundo espera que eu seja a mulher da relação só porque sou menor. Inclusive, isso é uma grande idiotice, já que nós dois somos homens, logo não existe uma mulher na relação”.

“Bem, isso é engraçado”, Isabel falou de repente, como se tivesse saído de um devaneio, “Porque a maioria das pessoas acham que você é o ativo, não Erwin. O que também é idiotice, porque não devemos pensar em relações dessa maneira”.

“Okay... Como o baile de formatura virou uma discussão sobre a sociedade e suas imposições?”, Erwin riu, “Só vamos ao baile, por favor? É uma última reunião com todos os nossos amigos antes de nos espalharmos pelas mais variadas universidades do país”.

“Sim, Levi!”, Farlan foi mais para frente no banco, “Podemos ir como um grande grupo de amigos e juro que ninguém vai votar em vocês como o casal do ano ou sei lá que merda de votação é aquela”.

“Sim, por favor”, Isabel se juntou ao coro, “Vai ser divertido, eu juro para você. Nós vamos beber escondidos e dançar até cansarmos. Depois nunca mais vamos ver todas as pessoas que odiamos, mas vamos sentir saudades daqueles que amamos”.

Levi suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos, “Okay”.

Os outros três gritaram em aprovação e logo eles chegaram a um grande prédio chique no centro da cidade. Os quatro almoçaram num restaurante próximo e depois subiram ao vigésimo terceiro andar do prédio, onde uma grande empresa de advocacia estava instalada. Eles se sentaram em confortáveis sofás de couro preto, enquanto aguardavam em silêncio. 

Levi se sentia um pouco ansioso e por isso segurou a mão de Erwin, que acariciou a dele devagar. A secretária, bonita e bem vestida, o chamou pelo nome e ele se levantou, sendo acompanhado por Erwin – os quatro tinham decidido que seria meio exagerado todos entrarem na sala e que Erwin era a pessoa mais indicada para o acompanhar.

Levi ficou surpreso ao notar que o advogado em questão era um amigo de sua mãe que ele recordava. O homem o recebeu com um grande sorriso e o encheu de perguntas antes de finalmente explicar toda a situação e que Kenny, como responsável legal de Levi, havia assinado uma permissão para que ele pudesse ter o dinheiro antes dos 18 anos.

Após assinar os documentos necessários, o homem entregou os documentos que eles deveriam apresentar ao banco para que Levi tivesse acesso a conta de investimento que sua mãe tinha realizado. Eles se despediram e quando estavam próximos da porta, Armand, o advogado, falou de sua mesa:

“Você não quer saber sobre seu pai?”.

Levi se virou para o homem e negou com um gesto de cabeça: “Eu não quero saber nada sobre alguém que nunca quis saber de mim”.

Armand acenou com a cabeça, deixando que eles partissem.

No final, Levi não estava rico, mas tinha uma boa quantia para o ajudar com a faculdade e a começar uma vida longe dali; o que já lhe dava algum conforto. Ele deixou que Conrad cuidasse de detalhes com o banco, porque nunca teve que lidar com aquele tipo de coisa antes. 

Linda quis fazer um almoço especial – sem ter ideia de que eles tinham matado um dia todo de aulas para resolver aquilo -, onde eles até mesmo puderam brindar e beber um pouco de champanhe. O tipo de coisa que apenas Linda Smith poderia pensar em fazer com adolescentes como maneira de comemorar.

Os dois últimos meses de aula foram terrivelmente rápidos e corridos. E seus amigos estavam certos quando disseram que Levi tinha que ir ao baile. Ele só notou aquilo quando estava prestes a entrar no palco para apresentar a peça e Hange puxou ele e Erwin para um canto.

“Eu quero contar algo muito importante para vocês”, Hange começou, ela estava claramente ansiosa, mas ninguém esperava algo diferente, depois de tanta dedicação dela a peça, “Fui eu quem explodiu a bomba”, ela mordeu o lábio, vendo a expressão confusa dos dois, “Okay, eu sabia que vocês se gostavam desde sempre e que eram idiotas demais para admitir e pensei que poderia juntá-los de alguma forma. Foi um tiro no escuro, de verdade, porque eu não tinha garantias de que ia funcionar, muito menos que vocês estariam onde eu precisava que estivessem. Acontece que vocês estavam e eu arrisquei. Eu já tinha meio que falado com July algumas vezes sobre querer vocês na peça, sabe? E sabia que ela ia convencer Phillip, já que eles estão juntos... O que? Vocês não sabiam? Pela deusa, vocês são cegos demais mesmo! Enfim... Aqui estamos. Essa história é, afinal, sobre vocês. Eu esperava desde o primeiro ano que vocês ficassem juntos de uma vez, mas sabia que Erwin é meio lento quando se trata de sentimentos e que Levi é bem... Orgulhoso demais para admitir qualquer coisa. Só queria que soubessem que fui eu porque... Eu realmente gosto de vocês e acho que vocês são almas gêmeas, feitos um para o outro de verdade”, Hange os abraçou o melhor que pôde e, para sua enorme surpresa, foi abraçado pelos outros dois, no lugar de ser xingada até a morte por Levi.

“Sabe, quatro olhos, você é uma boa amiga”, Levi deu um tapa nas costas dela, “Vamos logo apresentar essa peça para eu poder tirar essa roupa ridícula”, Levi saiu na frente, deixando Hange e Erwin para trás.

“Hange...”, Erwin a segurou de leve, a fazendo virar para si, “Obrigado, mesmo. Eu... Nós não estaríamos juntos sem você”, ele deu mais um abraço nela e Hange riu, com lágrimas nos olhos.

“Vamos, estão esperando pela gente”, Hange limpou os olhos, realmente emocionada pelo carinho dos dois, enquanto guiava Erwin até o palco.

A peça terminou com a plateia aplaudindo de pé. A mãe de Erwin estava na primeira fileira e chorava, assim como July – que deu um beijo apaixonado em Philip - e Hange, que entrou no palco com um buquê de flores que todos tinham se reunido para dar para ela.

Depois eles foram para a casa de Marie – seus pais tinham que viajar logo depois da peça – para beber e cantar músicas em um karaokê improvisado. Levi eventualmente se viu em pé em canto com Mike, bebendo em silêncio, observando enquanto os outros se divertiam e tiravam fotos.

“Sabe, vou sentir falta disso”, Mike começou a falar, sem olhar para o menor, “É uma vida inteira que fica para trás, saca? Eu cresci com boa parte dessas pessoas. É meio estranho pensar que Erwin vai estudar do outro lado do país e eu vou ficar aqui. Que Nanaba vai para um lugar diferente. E que provavelmente a maioria de nós nunca mais vai se ver. Às vezes penso que se morássemos em San Diego ou San Francisco isso seria diferente, porque são cidades grandes para onde as pessoas querem voltar”, Mike finalmente o olhou, “Eu sei que você odeia aqui, Levi, mas não fica pensando nisso?”.

Levi olhou para o grupo se divertindo na sala, tomando o resto da bebida.

“Eu não tinha pensado nisso até hoje, na verdade. Eu só estava pensando que Farlan e Isabel vão para Nova York e que dá para vê-los às vezes já que vou estar na Pensilvânia. E que mesmo que Erwin não tenha se inscrito para UPenn, Princeton é perto o suficiente para nos vermos com frequência. Mas... Sim, acho que não vamos ver a maioria dessas pessoas nunca mais e é meio triste e bom ao mesmo tempo, porque significa que estamos vivendo nossas vidas”, Levi se afastou da parede, mostrando o copo, “Mais uma?”.

Mike o seguiu até a cozinha, deixando que Levi o servisse de mais bebida. Os dois foram para fora, sentando-se na beira na piscina, os pés na água.

“Como vai ficar você e a Nanaba?”, Levi olhou para o maior, mexendo os pés devagar na água, apreciando o frescor contra sua pele naquela noite quente.

“Deixamos nossa relação aberta. Não queremos nos separar de fato, mas acho que queremos curtir a faculdade também e, bem... Depois vamos ver no que dá. Se ela quiser voltar para cá, provavelmente ficaremos juntos. Eu nunca quis ir para longe da minha família, então não é uma opção mudar para outro estado, caso seja a escolha dela”.

Levi concordou com a cabeça, bebendo devagar, olhando em direção a sala, onde Erwin e Marie cantavam juntos, abraçados, completamente bêbados.

“Você sabe que Erwin é louco por você, certo? Louco tipo... Casaria com você no momento que vocês atingissem a idade pra isso. Mudaria para Philly e pegaria o trem todo dia até a faculdade, só para estar com você e coisas do gênero”, Mike falou e Levi percebeu que ele olhava para si.

Levi riu, desviando o olhar para os próprios pés, “Eu... Bem...”, ele limpou a garganta e olhou para Mike, “Eu realmente amo Erwin. E quero ficar com ele pro resto da vida também. Eu tipo... Voltaria para cá se ele quisesse, só tentaria o convencer de morar em uma cidade maior, em vez desse fim de mundo. Mas eu o amo, Mike”.

Mike acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo para aquela afirmação. Erwin se aproximou, chamando Levi para dançar, o fazendo se levantar apenas para Isabel e Farlan saírem correndo e o derrubar na piscina. Os três caíram juntos na água e Levi ouviu a risada de Erwin, alta e feliz, assim que voltou a superfície.

“Filho da puta!”, Levi gritou e riu, vendo Marie se aproximar, segurando a mão do amigo, trocando um olhar rápido com ele antes dos dois pularem na água também.

Mike riu e xingou da beira da piscina, já completamente molhado, enquanto Levi empurrava Erwin, apenas para o beijar em seguida, rindo da peça idiota que ele e seus amigos tinham pregado.

Erwin ficou realmente feliz de ir com Levi no baile de formatura, ainda mais quando percebeu que o menor está se divertindo. Eles tiraram fotos idiotas com seus amigos, dançaram até a cansar e beberam escondidos, do jeito que Isabel havia previsto. Era bastante claro que os professores que estavam na festa fingiam não ver que eles estavam consumindo álcool, uma espécie de presente de despedida.

De repente, July se aproximou do pequeno grupo em que eles estavam. Ela estava em um bonito vestido roxo, com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo. Ela sorriu para eles e olhou diretamente para Levi, estendendo a mão para ele:

“Me daria a honra da próxima música?”, a mulher mais velha sorriu, enquanto Levi ria e segurava a mão dela, “Já devolvo ele para você”, ela piscou para Erwin, guiando o menor para o meio da pista de dança.

“Cara, eu achei que ela ia implicar com a gente. Me caguei de medo”, Farlan falou assim que July e Levi estavam longe o suficiente, fazendo os demais rirem.

Os dois começaram a dançar devagar, seguindo o ritmo da música. July tinha sido a professora favorita de Levi desde o começo. Ela o entendia e estava sempre aberta a escutá-lo. No fim, eles nem eram mais professora e aluno, mas amigos. E as conquistas de um deixava o outro completamente feliz, como quando ela soube que Levi ia para UPenn.

“Então, Philip finalmente propôs?”, Levi indicou a aliança brilhante no dedo dela, a fazendo corar e rir.

“Sim! Achei que ele nunca ia fazer isso. E temos outra novidade, essa exclusiva, então você está sabendo em primeira mão”, ela fez uma cara meio sapeca, a que deixava com uma aparência ainda mais jovial.

“O que? Você está grávida?”, Levi olhou para baixo, como se esperando ver uma saliência que tinha passado despercebida no vestido dela.

“Não!”, July riu, “Não ainda. Talvez daqui alguns anos”, ela deu de ombros, como se não estivesse pensando no assunto por enquanto, “Vamos nos mudar. Philip foi contratado como técnico de um time local e eu vou assumir um posto na Universidade da Califórnia, em Berkeley”, ela abriu um grande sorriso e viu a própria expressão se refletir no rosto de Levi.

“Jules, isso é incrível!”, Levi esqueceu que eles estavam no meio de uma pista de dança, com várias pessoas em volta deles, então simplesmente a abraçou apertado, “Eu fico tão feliz por você”.

July o abraçou de volta, apertado, sabendo que provavelmente aquele seria a última vez que eles se veriam em muito tempo.

“Eu sei. Tudo deu certo, no final, não? Para nós dois. Eu sei que já disse, mas estou muito orgulhosa de você”, os olhos dela lacrimejaram um pouco, porém ela não parou de sorrir, “E você sempre vai ter um espaço em casa quando quiser nos visitar, mesmo sabendo que você dificilmente vai querer voltar para cá”.

“Eu não tenho planos de voltar a morar aqui, mas isso não significa que não posso voltar para visitar pessoas que gosto”, Levi piscou, enquanto uma música bem agitada começava e eles eram rodeados por mais pessoas.

“Bem, eu acho que preciso te devolver pro seu namorado”, July brincou, o puxando para longe das pessoas e de volta para o grupo que tinha se desfeito e agora era basicamente Mike, Erwin e Philip conversando em um canto mais afastado, “Estou te devolvendo Levi e pegando meu noivo de volta”, July se dirigiu a Erwin, enquanto segurava o braço de Philip, que a olhou e sorriu.

Os dois professores se despediram deles e depois de mais duas músicas Nanaba, Farlan, Isabel e Marie voltaram.

“Vamos comer hambúrgueres e fugir da babaquice da votação e músicas chatas”, Marie anunciou, decidida como sempre.

“Lola acabou de nos contar que vão divulgar o resultado em meia hora e depois a setlist vai ficar deplorável, então decidimos ir embora no ápice da festa”, Nanaba explicou, “Assim ficamos só com as lembranças legais”.

Com todos concordando que aquele era um bom plano, os sete seguiram até a lanchonete favorita deles, onde ficaram conversando até tarde, antes de alguém decidir que eles deviam ir embora. O grupo tirou uma última foto do lado de fora, enquanto esperavam os carros que haviam pedido por aplicativo, e depois disso Erwin observou os amigos, sorrindo pequeno.

Marie ia passar um ano na Europa, viajando com uma prima. Nanaba ia para uma universidade do meio-oeste, enquanto Mike ficaria numa universidade do estado - perto da família como ele sempre quis. Os demais iam se mudar para a outra costa, todos separados por curtas viagens de trem. Ainda assim, tudo mudava a partir daquele exato momento e Erwin não se sentia triste por isso, mesmo sabendo que ia sentir muita falta de tudo que eles haviam compartilhado no último ano.

Ele sentiu Levi o abraçar, então o envolveu com um braço, olhando para o menor, que sorriu de volta, como se soubesse de todos os pensamentos na mente do namorado. O carro que Marie havia pedido chegou e ela e Isabel correram para se despedir dos outros, com Farlan já esperando com a porta do carro aberta.

“Onde você vai?”, Mike perguntou para o garoto próximo ao carro.

“Passar a noite com as meninas, oras”, Farlan deu um sorriso ao mesmo tempo divertido e safado, fechando a porta depois das meninas entrarem no carro, indo sentar-se no banco do passageiro.

Os dois casais observaram o carro se afastar, Mike com uma expressão de completa surpresa no rosto, “É sério?”, ele olhou para Levi, que apenas riu e piscou para ele, confirmando suas suspeitas.

O carro deles chegou em seguida e eles foram para casa num silêncio confortável, se despedindo na frente da casa de Erwin, confirmando que estariam todos na casa de Marie na semana seguinte, para se despedirem antes dela partir para seu ano sabático - como eles chamavam a viagem, apenas para implicar com ela.

Erwin e Levi entraram em casa sem fazer barulho, atravessando direto para os fundos, onde podiam deitar na grama e olhar o céu aberto da noite de início de verão. foi exatamente o que eles fizeram, se largando na grama um do lado do outro, de mãos dadas. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo.

“Você tem certeza que não quer ir comigo e com Mike? Ele não se importa. Sério”, Erwin falou, virando a cabeça para olhar o moreno.

Levi se virou, deitando de lado, apoiando o cotovelo no chão e a cabeça na mão. Eles já tinham conversado sobre aquilo, porém Erwin parecia reticente em deixá-lo sozinho por dois meses, enquanto viajava de carro pelo país com Mike. Algo que eles queriam fazer desde pequenos quando terminassem o ensino médio.

“Erwin, esse é um momento de vocês e são só dois meses. Logo nos veremos de novo e eu não vou ficar sozinho, lembra? Vou ficar com Nanaba, Isabel e Farlan e vamos nos divertir também”, ele sorriu, observando o maior suspirar, olhando para o céu, uma das mãos mexendo em algo no bolso da calça, “Mike é seu melhor amigo. Vocês querem isso desde sempre. Além disso, você precisa lembrar que quando a faculdade começar, você vai vê-lo às vezes e vai me ver tipo… Toda semana”.

Erwin o olhou de novo, deixando a mão no bolso da calça fechada em torno de dois pequenos objetos. Levi estava certo. Ele sabia disso. Porém aquela era a primeira vez que eles iam se separar por tanto tempo e a ideia ainda lhe era estranha.

“Podemos nos falar todas as noites, se quiser”, Levi rolou os olhos, dando um beijo em seu queixo, deitando em seu peito em seguida.

“Promete que vai me atender?”, Erwin brincou, sorrindo de canto, observando o menor fazer uma careta. Ele tinha descoberto que ser meloso irritava Levi e se divertia às custas dele sempre que possível.

“Claro, Erwin Smith. O namorado mais grudento da fase da terra”, Levi mostrou a língua para ele, o fazendo rir.  
“Eu só… Não gosto da ideia de estar longe de você”, ele mordeu o próprio lábio de leve, mexendo os objetos em seu bolso entre seus dedos, pensativo. Levi segurou seu rosto, fazendo com que ele encarasse os olhos cinzentos que tanto amava.

“Nós temos a vida inteira, Erwin. Não precisamos apressar nada, porque não pretendo ir a lugar algum sem você”, Levi falou baixo, seguro e depois o beijou carinhosamente.

Erwin deixou os objetos em seu bolso, colocando uma mão nas costas do menor, afagando seus cabelos negros com a outra. Eles trocaram pequenos beijos antes de se separarem, voltando a olhar nos olhos um do outro.

“Você tem razão. Nós temos a vida inteira”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talvez eu faça uma continuação e transforme esse trabalho em uma série. Quem sabe?


End file.
